A Storm hits the Ranch
by whalestail
Summary: Bella's life has been in turmoil. Can a season spent working at a vacation ranch in Colorado help her heal? Or will a storm bring everything crashing down around her?
1. Chapter 1

"

Bella, will you wait for a guest by the name of Edward Cullen? He just called and is running late. Take the forest cut off and then meet us at the lake," Rose said.

"Fine."

I helped get everyone else out of the stables onto the trail ride. I got Edward and I's horses ready. Then I heard, "Woa who! I'm here. Let's go."

"Hello, Edward Cullen."

"I think Rose said that you are Bella, is that correct?"

"Yes, now go ahead and mount up on Santa Fe; then I'll adjust your stir-ups." Edward mounted up and I shortened his stir-ups by one notch. Then I turned around climbed on my horse, Flame.

I looked over my shoulder and said, "Can you handle a jog so that we can try and catch up to the group?"

"Yes, I can," Edward responded. I picked up a jog fairly quickly; Edward caught right up next to me. "So how long have you been at the ranch?" he asked.

"Since March." Then I looked over and said, "You ride well."

"Yes, I've been riding all my life."

"Good, let's make a dent in how far behind we are and catch up to the group. Follow behind me." I nudged Flame into a lope and Edward easily followed behind me.

For the next ten minutes, I heard continuous comments such as nice view, great curves, nice gate, beautiful assets, great seat and amazing ride. One time I heard you should save your horse and ride a cowboy. I couldn't hear some others; but I was pretty sure what was being said was about me and I just chose to ignore him. I looked over my shoulder again and Edward was keeping up fine. He had a smug smile on his face. Then I nudged Flame into a gallop. Edward followed quietly this time because he had to concentrate to keep up with me. But when we entered the forest, we slowed to a jog and the comments started again. When we broke into the flat lake area where we would meet up with the group at, I looked up to one end of the lake and slowed to a walk. I was looking to see how close the main group was.

Edward pulled up next to me and said, "Great view, don't you think?"

I turned and looked at him with a death glare and said, "Yes, this lake is beautiful; if that's what you're talking about."

"Of course, it is. What else would I be talking about?"

"I've heard most of your comments as we rode out here. Just tell me; I'm right about what your plan was. I don't know why you picked me; but you were intentionally late, called the barn, had me wait for you and then made a very bad pass at me." Now if you'll excuse me, my great assets and curves are going to leave you here where you can meet up with the rest of the group and they'll bring you back. I hope I'll never see you again. Bye Edward."

"No, Bella! Wait!" and he grabbed my reins to keep me from leaving.

"Fuck you," I said and pulled my reins away. As I nudged Flame away from Santa Fe and Edward, I had us maneuvered three steps away from them, something spooked Flame and I couldn't get control of her. My balance was to far right of the saddle when Flame reared up causing me to fall off of her to the side. Flame came down on the edge of my arm that was the hardest pinch I had ever felt in my life I think I even felt a crack. As I finished falling, my head hit something really hard. After that I moaned and collapsed from all the pain.

**A/N This story needs to be edited but wanted to get your thoughts on the idea. Help I need a good name for this story, too. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

RPOV

On the other side of the lake clearing, I saw everything turned to the guests and said, "Wait here." I grabbed a walkie and called Jake who was at the rear of the group. "Come up to the front and call Billy for a chopper. Bella just got bucked off Flame."

"Okay, Rose."

I turn to the guests and said, "Wait for Jake," and I was easily in a gallop charging for Bella and Edward on the other side of the lake. When I was close enough that I thought Edward could hear me, I yelled, "Tie up the horses and get away from her."

He did; but as I got close to them, I could see him kneeling by Bella moving something and yelled again don't move her. By then I was there, I dismounted and handed him my reins. "Edward, tie him up and stay back." I knelt down beside her, but didn't move her. Bella's arm was bent funny under her and her head appeared to be laying on a rock. I thought I saw blood. I pulled out my walkie again and called Billy, "What is the ETA for help?"

"I'll be there in about 20 minutes and a chopper in 30 minutes."

"Good, she's going to need a chopper."

Billy asked, "What the hell happened out there?"

"All I know is that I saw her get bucked from Flame and I'll see you soon." Then on my walkie, I changed channels and said, "Jake, take the guests back to the ranch please." As I laid down the walkie, I stood up about to launch into Edward, "What the hell did you do to her? I saw her push away from you right before the horse bucked."

"The horse saw a snake that caused her to rear up."

"Where's the snake now?"

"Dead. Flame trampled it as she came down. That is what I was moving when you told me to leave Bella alone."

"Why did she push away from your reins though?"

"I may have made way to many passes at her on the way out here and she got pissed."

"You fucking bastard," and I slapped his face. "You're lucky that's all she did. I would've punched your lights out. Why did you call and ask for Bella to ride out with?"

"A buddy of mine was here a few weeks ago. He met her and showed me pictures of her. I decided this would be a great way to meet her and get to know her on a private ride at the ranch."

"Fucking Bastard." This time I threw another punch at his face and clipped his cheek. "What by making bad passes at her? She loves this ranch and the freedom it has given her. Your brashness interfered with her healing. Now I'm not sure how she'll be. She's had a rough go of it since January, you jack ass."

"Why? What happened?"

"It's really none of your business now is it." A pickup truck pulled into the clearing and Billy went running to Bella and was kneeling by her talking to her. Three minutes later, we heard the chopper coming.

Billy turned and said to me, "You and Edward bring the truck back. I'm going to get the three horses out of here."

"Okay, I'll see you back at the ranch." Within two minutes, he was gone and the helicopter was on the ground in two additional minutes. The EMT bundled Bella up. We help him load her into the helicopter and watch it take off. Edward and I got in the truck. I had to have a moment before we took off. My best friend just left here unconscious and hurt. I would always blame this on myself because I talked her brothers into letting me do this. Edward touched my arm gently and said, "Rose what's wrong?"

**A/N Just a little bit more to keep you interested. Hope you enjoy and maybe leave me some love in the form of a review. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

RPOV continued

"Bella, never woke up in any of that commotion. That's not good. You know what asshole; you can drive us back to the ranch. I need to call her brothers. Just do a u-turn and follow the truck tracks back to the ranch."

I called all her three brothers, they said to call them with details once I got to the hospital; but they were worried. As we drove back in, I kept muttering comments. "Bella, you need to come back to us. If anything happens to you, I'll blame myself for convincing you to come to the ranch. Edward, come on drive faster. Then I used my walkie again, "Billy, can we get another chopper to take me down to Denver General Hospital?"

"Rose, it's already on the way for you."

"Thanks. Could you have Sarah go pack for Bella and I. Then I'm be ready to go. Billy, is this okay?"

"Yes, take care of her."

Edward said, "Why is everyone so concerned?"

"Like you would care, you guys are all alike. You actors all expect a girl to just bend over and spread her legs for you, yet you know nothing about us. Well, some girls may do that for you rich pricks; but you picked the wrong lady this time. She is a natural beauty and it used to shine through at all our equestrian events. Her parents were killed in a car accident in January. She's had a really hard time of it. Bella worked with them in the family business since she was 15; and now, she takes care of it and runs it. It's just a constant reminder about her parents. I convinced one of her brothers to step in to run the business from March to October so that she could come up here and get away. The first month she was here she only helped out in the stables and caring for the horses. But since then, she has slowly been opening up with the ranchers and the guests. She loves to talk about the countryside and folklore that goes with this part of the country."

"Boy, am I an ass?"

"Yes, you were and are."

"Can I come to a hospital with you?"

"No, the copter they're bringing out only has two seats. Why would you want to? She isn't going to spread her legs for you and I'm pretty sure she isn't going to want to see you."

"Can I come on my own?"

"I suppose; but she isn't going to want to see you. I'm pretty sure she is going to want to kick your ass."

"I know; but I feel terrible. I'll help you; I promise. I just want a chance to apologize."

"Fine, but if or when she tells you to leave, you leave."

"Deal."

Doctor's POV

My patient, Bella Swan, was on the hospital roof within the hour of pickup from the ranch to determine the extent of her injuries. I order stitches for her head. I send her for x-rays and a cat scan of her brain. I draw blood and start her on an IV. I wonder when she will wake up. But from the information we received, she hit her head very hard on a rock. I'll be concerned in another four hours total.

RPOV

I arrive 90 minutes later after the accident on the roof of the hospital. I head straight to the emergency room with a backpack and a duffle bag with clothes and supplies for the both of us. A nurse takes me straight to her room and I do get enough information from the nurse that Bella hasn't woken up yet. The doctor soon finds me sitting in Bella's room holding her hand.

"Hi, Dr. Volturi, what can you tell me?"

"She has a broken arm, two cracked ribs, and a concussion."

"Did she need any stitches on her head?"

"Yes, there are six stitches. She also scraped it up and has a large egg as a remembrance of her fall. We'll be moving her upstairs within the hour to her own room."

"How long should she be unconscious for?"

"It's hard to tell. Some people should already be up; but within an additional three are four hours, she should wake up. If she doesn't, we'll run another cat scan to look for additional swelling. Why are you asking?"

I took the doctor's arm and asked, "Can we talk outside?"

"Sure." We stopped outside her room and I waited for the door to close before I told him Bella's story and what had happened.

"Rose, go back into her room and sit down and talk to her. Let her know you're here for her. I'll come back and check on you two later."

I stayed with her even while they moved her upstairs. An hour later, Edward came into Bella's room. He looked at me and said, "Have you had anything to eat yet?"

I shook my head no. "Fine, I'm going to get you something," he said. Within 20 minutes, he was back with two sandwiches, two soups and two sodas. "Now eat. You aren't going to be any good for her with no food in you." So between bites, I kept talking to Bella. We both sat up with her for hours. Edward just sat in the back of the room staying very quiet.

The doctor came in around 10:00 PM. He was surprised that Bella still hadn't woken up; but he wasn't too worried yet. He ordered another cat scan for 2 am if necessary and headed home.

Edward and I sat there talking to Bella. Finally, just before 2:00 am, Bella started groaning as she woke up.

I moved to the edge of her bed to try and comfort her and said, "Bella, it's Rose. Can you hear me?"

She groaned as she tried to move towards my voice and said, "Yes, where am I?"

"In Denver, at the hospital."

"What happened? I remember riding out a guest to the lake and that's all. Rose, my head hurts." Then I tried to lift my hand up and grumbled, "Son of a bitch!"

"Yes, it's there and all wrapped up. It got pretty beat up; it's broken."

Then I heard quiet steps and I knew Edward was about to walk into her line of sight. Edward was then at the other side of my bed and said, "It's nice to see you awake again, Bella."

**A/N Thanks for the responses and the alert notifications. FanFiction has made it really easy to pose reviews now. You could try it with this chapter right now. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

RPOV

"You get out!" Bella said and with her good hand she was pointing at Edward. Her bad hand was reaching out for me. She moved her head to look at me and pleaded with me, "Rose."

I said looking over at him, "Okay, Edward go."

He came around and whispered in my ear, "I'll wait for you in the hall so that I can help you get to a hotel," and then he quietly left.

"Shhh, Bella. It's okay; he's gone." Once Bella settled down some, I asked, "You remember now, don't you?"

"Yes," I whispered and gently shook my head.

"Relax, please. Try and go back to sleep. We can talk more later."

"Okay, but my chest hurts, too."

"It's okay; you cracked your ribs."

A nurse came in and said, "Welcome back, Bella and let me check you out."

Five excruciating minutes later and a shot for the pain later, Bella slowly started to go back to sleep. Just before Bella fell asleep, Bella told me, "Get some rest and I promise to wake up again tomorrow."

I sat there and watched her fall into a peaceful sleep. I breathed a very large sigh of relief.

I grabbed our bags and headed out into the hall to find Edward waiting for me. Edward took my bags and asked, "Are you ready to get some sleep? I have a car outside and two hotel rooms just around the corner."

"Fine and thank you."

I finally laid down around 5:00 am, but was back up at 10:00 am taking a shower. I grabbed a bagel and coffee and headed back to the hospital.

BPOV

I heard my room door open, looked around the doctor quickly and breathed a sigh of relief it was Rose. I was drinking some water and Dr. Volturi was talking to me. "Bella, you were lucky how the horse came down on your arm! You will need no surgery to repair the damage. You have a large hairline fracture ¾ of the way through the bone and that's all. Your ribs will hurt for a good four to six weeks. So rest and take it easy, you'll be as good as new in six weeks. No riding horses for six weeks, then after that only at a walk for another week or so. No lifting saddles or any other barn work for the same amount of time and then gradually you can add what you can handle."

Rose added, "We'll just pretend you're a non-riding guest."

Then I said, "I may as well go home."

Dr. Volturi added, "From what you have told me, the answer would be no. You'll need help. Since you live alone, I wouldn't do that."

Finally, he left the room. "Rose, I can just go stay with my brother."

"No, I'll help you. Once you are a little better, you can always just tell guests about the ranch at meals and you can do announcing during rodeos. You aren't leaving."

"I agree," Edward said as he came in. "Bella, I'm so sorry; I was a jackass. What I did was inexcusable. So can I stay now?"

"I suppose, but," I asked.

"But what?" Edward asked.

"Edward, you're trying way too hard. Please just back off."

"I understand and I will. But Bella, I'll make this up to you. Now you two chat and I'll be back in a few minutes."

EPOV

I went and found the doctor. "Dr. Volturi, I'm sorry to interrupt. How soon can Bella travel back to the ranch?"

"I want to keep her here two more nights because she was unconscious so long after the concussion. Then she can go, after we put a cast on her arm. But her traveling is going to need to be slow and gentle. Her ribs are going to be really sore and incredibly tender."

"Well, what if I could arrange a helicopter ride back to the ranch?"

"That would be very good for her."

"How soon until she can get back on a horse comfortably?"

"6 to 8 weeks."

"What about a carriage or hay ride?'

"She probably should wait 3 to 4 weeks. Everything she does needs to be smooth and gentle because of her cracked ribs."

"Could she go to LA on a plane?"

"As long as she rode first class so she has room and no one bumps her or on a charter flight. Once in LA or anywhere else she needs to sit around and relax."

"Can she go to spas or movies?"

"Yes and out to dinner, but like I said car rides may be tough. At spas, no massages or body wraps."

**A/N Please leave a review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Thanks, Dr. Volturi. Thank you for taking care of her."

"No problem, but from what Rose said you don't know her at all."

"No, but I made an absolute ass of myself. I'm going to change her opinion of me; so I will do whatever it takes."

"Edward, remember in the beginning, she's going to try to still do everything herself. Let her, but be there to come to her rescue."

"Doc, how do you know this?"

"Because that is how I met my wife, who is a nurse. Though I wasn't responsible for her injury, I was her doctor and had to watch her struggle even when I wanted to help her. I'll be back to check on Bella over the next three days. She's a great young lady and needs some tender loving care."

"That is exactly what she's going to get and thanks."

"I would say on Wednesday after two you can fly her out of here."

"Thanks."

BPOV

Edward came back into my room about thirty minutes later with a bag. "Are you two ladies up for playing cards?"

"Okay," and that started two days of games, cards and movies. Though we had to stop the very first movie, it was a romantic comedy and I just couldn't laugh yet; it hurt too much. We would all go for short walks around the hospital. Edward always followed behind us. As the last night was getting close to dinner, I said, "I sure hate the idea of hospital food again."

Dr. Volturi came in and said, "I can understand that."

Edward said, "Does that mean she can have normal food?"

"Yes."

"Good. I'll be back," he said. "Does everyone like pot pies?"

"Yes," and he was gone.

The doctor checked me out. "Bella, after lunch tomorrow, you'll have your cast put on. Then you are leaving. Edward has arranged for a helicopter to take you back to the ranch. I want you to take muscle relaxers for any kinds of rides for at least a week. All the jarring will be really painful on your broken ribs."

"Okay."

"You're going to need help so remember to ask and don't be so independent."

"Thank you, Dr. Volturi."

That night, I enjoyed the pot pie and cherry pie for dessert that Edward brought back for us. As I finished my pie and had cleaned my face with my napkin, I said, "Thank you, Edward. That was the best meal I have had for a while."

"You're welcome. I am glad I was able to bring you real food that actually made you smile." The next morning, I got cleaned up as best I could with Rose's help. My cast was actually put on at 10:00 am. By 2:00 pm, I had a muscle relaxer and I was headed for the helicopter on the roof waiting for us. I got into a heavily padded seat with Edward's help and twenty minutes later, I was asleep leaning on Rose.

RPOV

Forty minutes later, Bella was still asleep on my shoulder as we landed at the ranch. Edward and I were looking at Bella trying to figure out how to get her out.

I said, "Go ahead. I just pray she doesn't wake up. She might kill you for holding her like that."

Edward carried her to the waiting truck and fortunately so far she didn't wake up. As we pulled up to Bella and I's cabin, she started to wake up. "Rose, where am I?"

"We're about to go into our cabin. Can you sit up and walk?"

"I don't know. I'm still really out of it."

Billy opened the door and said, "Welcome home, Bella. We've missed you." Bella turned to get out of the truck and sort of stumbled out of the door. Billy caught her plus Edward was already on her casted arm side holding her up. So between the two of them, they helped her down the hall into her bedroom and laid her on her bed. They left her and I'm sure she easily fell back to sleep. I slipped into her room and pulled a quilt up over her to keep her warm.

I came back from our bedrooms after putting our bags away. Edward's bags were outside on the porch. Once I came back down the hall, I heard Billy say, "Edward, thanks for your help with Bella, but you can go return to your suite now and enjoy the ranch again."

I stopped Billy and said, "It's okay. Bella has tolerated him. He hasn't upset her at all."

"So I can call off the wranglers from chasing him away with the shotguns liked I planned to do tomorrow when he showed up for a ride."

"Yes," I said. "Though I admit I might like to see that. He's been nice for the last 3 ½ days with Bella."

As Billy got ready to leave, he asked, "Rose, can you be down at the barn at 10:00 am tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"You'll be done by five so that you and Bella can have dinner." Then Billy was gone.

"Rose," Edward said. "Bella's going to be bored with you at work. Why don't I come by at 9:45? We can see if she'll let me stay around and help her."

"You can try."

"Fine," so Edward left.

**A/N – This story is moving to my Wednesday update slot. Sorry about the two day delay in updates for that reason. Hope you enjoyed. Reviews make all of us writers happy.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

RPOV continued

Around 5:00 PM, I heard stirring in Bella's bedroom. I brought Bella a tray with some soup and I just sat in bed and watched Bella eat slowly. She was moving very gingerly due to her ribs.

We quietly talked until I finally said, "Bella, I have to be to the barn by 10 tomorrow."

"That's fine. I'll just go up to a lodge after I get a bath. I can't believe I've to go back to taking baths."

"Well, enjoy them." We watched TV; then I gave her one of her muscle relaxers, antibiotic and a pain pill. By nine, Bella was sound asleep again. I took the opportunity to get a good night sleep and enjoy my bed for the first time in a while. I was just happy to be home. As I fell into a restful sleep, I was curious how Bella would manage to walk up to the lodge the next day.

BPOV

I rolled to look at my clock and realized it was 9:00 am. I slowly and carefully got out of bed groaning as I moved. Every movement hurt and when I made it to the kitchen, I found Rose. She greeted me with "Morning, sleepy head. How did you sleep?"

"As good as can be expected, but I'm starving."

"Sit down and I'll get you cereal, toast and fruit." At 9:30, I pushed my plate away and said, "I'm stuffed; I think I'll go take my bath now."

Rose asked, "Will you need any help? I need to leave in 30 minutes."

"No, I'll be fine. It's just a stupid bath; how difficult can it be? I just need a trash bag and I'll be fine."

Rose handed me a trash bag and said, "Alright, smart ass."

EPOV

At 9:45, I returned to Rose and Bella's cabin. Rose had just finished cleaning up in the kitchen. I said, "Rose, go ahead down to the barn. I promise Bella will be fine."

"I know, but she just went and took a bath."

"How long has she been in there?"

"About 15-20 minutes."

"She's probably almost done. Go ahead; she'll be fine. She'll probably be out any minute now."

"Fine," so Rose left. I went and sat in the living room reading the paper that I had brought with me.

Within two minutes, I heard a thud and "Damn it. Rose, help."

I got up went back to the bathroom and knocked on the door knowing this was probably going to be a bad situation.

Bella again said, "Rose come on, help. You don't have to knock."

"Bella, it's Edward. Rose left for work. Can I help?"

"I can't get my hair rinsed out."

"Do you have more towels in there?"

"No, only two. There are some under the sink in there."

As I went to open the door, Bella screamed at me, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Bella look. I've got a towel over my face. I can't see anything. "

"Fine."

"Talk me over to you."

"Okay," and she did. It didn't take much about five steps and a small turn.

I said as I held out more towels, "Now take the towels and cover yourself."

"But they'll get soaked."

"Don't worry about that!"

I heard Bella rustling around and when I heard silence again. I asked, "Can I look now?"

"I suppose."

I slowly lowered my towel and looked at the helpless little girl trying to be strong struggling in the tub. I did this to her and I swore to myself that I'd make this better for her no matter what. I asked, "Okay, now what's the problem?"

"I can't balance and finish cleaning my hair."

"Can you lean back?"

"No, that's my problem. Even taking baths stink; maybe I just won't take a bath or wash my hair until this cast comes off."

"I have an idea. Do you have a robe in here?"

"Yes, behind you on the door."

I got a hold of the robe and turned around. "Now hold onto your towels and get yourself kneeling while I hide my eyes again unless you want me to help."

"No," so I got myself repositioned, "but Edward now my backside is exposed."

Then I dropped her robe and said, "Put this over you and tell me know when I can open my eyes again."

Again I heard her struggling and then with a sigh, I heard her say, "Okay."

I lowered my towel again. Bella's robe had caught and her leg was exposed up most of her thigh. I touched up on her thigh as I knelt down by the tub. I saw Bella jump and say, "What the hell are you doing? Please don't touch me."

"Bella, your robe is caught and isn't covering you."

"I'm sorry," Bella said as she must have felt the robe come down further into the water.

Then I got my hands wet and continued the shampooing process Bella had started. I was going to make this something she would enjoy.


	7. Chapter 7

_Previous Chapter EPOV_

_Then I got my hands wet and continued the shampooing process Bella had started. I was going to make this something she would enjoy. _

Chapter 7

BPOV

As his hands first touched my scalp, a rip of lightning ran all the way down to my toes and back up. This jolt didn't hurt like a true shock; but I knew his touch was there. But I must have jumped some because Edward said, "I'm sorry I should've warned you I was about to touch you, are you okay?"

"Not really. This is ridiculous. All I want to do is wash my hair."

"Bella, don't worry. I'll help you and make it all better, I promise. It's the least I can do after being a jackass on day one." So once he was done, he rinsed my hair with a cup he found. Then he started with the conditioner and as he massaged it into my scalp and hair. His hands were soft and gentle. It started my whole scalp tingling. It felt absolutely marvelous on my scalp. He just kept gently rubbing and touching my scalp.

"Edward," I finally said because I needed a break from this position. My neck and ribs were tired of being flipped over and rolled almost into a ball.

"Yes, Bella."

"I think my hair is almost dry; you've been massaging it so long."

"Sorry, I hope you enjoyed it; you deserved to be pampered." Then he quickly rinsed my hair. He took a towel and asked, "Can you hold your towels and robe around your body; yet lift up some so that I can wrap this towel around your hair?" I groaned a little at the movement, but Edward quickly wrapped the towel around my hair.

So I stayed curled up in my ball, I asked, "What do I do now, Edward? Everything else is soaked."

"I'm going to step out of the room and you can put a dry towel around you. Do you have another robe in your bedroom?"

"Yes, it's in the closet."

"Do you think you can get out of the tub by yourself?"

"Yes, I think I can do that much."

"Once I bring your robe, I'll leave again; then I'll help you with your hair again."

"Okay." After Edward left me in my bathroom, I grabbed the last dry towel and dropped all the wet stuff into the tub. I wrapped the dry towel around me. With my good hand, I held the wall as I stepped out of the tub. Edward then knocked and said, "I have your robe."

"Just a second," then I went and sat down on the toilet bowl. "Okay. Just open the door and drop it in. Thanks."

"No problem." Edward barely opened the door and dropped the robe in.

I got up and said, "Ugh." I picked up my full length robe and wrapped it around me and sat back down and said, "Ugh," again. Fortunately the sleeves were so big I could get my casted arm in this robe.

"Bella, are you okay?" I heard.

"Yes, I'm just tired now. I've been bending and moving around too much so my ribs hurt."

"Can I come in?"

"Yes."

Edward opened the door all the way and said, "How about I help you get to bed? Then I have an idea."

"Fine," so he helped me up. Once at my bed, I sat back down grimacing again at the movement and looked up at him and said, "Now what?"

He then folded the bottom of the bedspread to the middle of the bed. He asked, "Which pillow is your favorite?" He grabbed the one I pointed to. He laid it at the foot of the bed, "Now, scoot over and lay down." I did very carefully and slowly holding my ribs and moaning as I went. Edward pulled the covers back up over me. He then left and returned with a comb and my blow dryer. He asked me to lift my head and he pulled out the towel. He sat down on the floor and combed out my hair. As he was doing it, he asked, "Is this okay?"

"Yes." I just laid there with my eyes closed relaxing because everything hurt so much from moving around trying to get clean. Right then and there, I decided I wasn't torturing myself with this event tomorrow morning. The next thing I knew, he was drying my hair with a blow dryer. Once it was basically dry, he said, "All done, how's that?"

"Good," I said. "Thank you."

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired now."

"How about your ribs?"

"They're okay now as long as I don't move very much. I just did too much movement in the tub."

"Well, why don't I let you rest? I'll go get you some Advil like the doctor recommended."

"Edward, wait a minute," I carefully reached out my good hand to stop him from leaving.

"Yes, can I get you something else?"

"No, I have a question."

"What's that?"

"Why were you such an asshole the first day on the ride when I met you and since then you've been a perfect gentleman for both Rose and I?"

A/N Sorry I know this was mean but you will get your answer next week I promise.


	8. Chapter 8

_Previous chapter_

"_No, I have a question."_

"_What's that?"_

"_Why were you such an asshole the first day on the ride when I met you and since then you've been a perfect gentleman for both Rose and I?" _

Chapter 8

"Which one is the real you?"

"Bella, unfortunately, they're both the real me."

"What? How can that be?"

"Yes. When I just want to hookup with a lady and have a good time, I expect and have come to know that ladies have thrown themselves at me. That's the way I act. But, when I really like someone, you get the guy you've seen the rest of the time. How's that for an explanation?"

"I guess that explains it at least for you." Really he thinks he can pull this shit; but he has to be telling the truth because he has been a perfect gentleman since then. "So let me see if I have this straight, your buddy showed you my picture."

"Correction several. I think he had a silent crush on you."

"Okay multiple. So you then decided to take a vacation, come up here to meet me and get lucky for a weeklong hookup and then just leave."

"Yes, Bella. I'm not proud of myself; but yes that was my plan particularly after I saw your ass in the saddle as we left for the ride."

"Thanks about the ass comment, but how many women have seen these different sides of you?"

"Probably ten have seen the "hookup" me; two have seen the nice me and you're now the third to see the nice and the 11th the "hookup". You're the only one to see both sides which I'll always be sorry for." At this point, Edward was sitting next to my head and continued, "I'm so sorry that you got to see both sides of me. I hope I can get you to forgive me." He leaned down and placed a kiss on my cheek. "Now take a nap and I'll have lunch for you when you get up. I'll be right back with your pills."

Edward quickly returned with the pills and tried to help me sit up; but he was putting too much pressure on my ribs and I winced in pain.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I'm trying to make sure I don't touch your ribs; but it's fucking impossible."

"No shit, they're attached to every part of my body." I quietly took the pills and then laid back down whining the whole way. So I simply laid there and very easily fell back to sleep. I dreamt about Edward brushing my hair.

About sixty minutes later, I woke back up. I got up and realized I still had my robe and towel on. I started looking for clothes to put on moving very gingerly and cautiously. While looking for clothes that would fit over my cast or not be two tight on my ribs in my closet, my towel had fallen down from under my robe and my robe had fallen open, but I didn't care because I was just getting dressed. "Bella, are you up? Is everything okay?" I heard.

As I turned towards the voice realizing how close it sounded, I kind of shrieked, "Edward." I tried to grab my robe; but my damn arm was in the way. I turned from him and said, "I didn't tell you; you could come in."

"Bella, I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay. I'm almost half tempted to drop my robe and not care about you seeing me naked because none of my damn clothes fit plus that is what you wanted anyway," I nearly spit the last of my comment out.

Then Edward was behind me pulling my robe around me to cover me up and he whispered in my ear, "Though the bad boy side of me, would love to see you like that. The good boy says I'm going to leave and if you really need help, I'll come back and help you." Edward left and I manage to get clean panties on and sweat pants plus I threw my bra across the room. I then put on a button up shirt that was too tight around my chest because of my ribs. However, tee shirts wouldn't go over my cast. "Damn," and I threw another shirt across the room. Edward was then talking to me through my closed bedroom door asking, "Bella, what's wrong?"

"All my clothes are too tight for my ribs and t-shirts won't fit over my cast."

"Here," and he threw in his shirt. "Try this."

I put it on and heard, "Well?"

"It isn't too tight, and goes over my cast. However, your shirt is huge."

"So are you going to come out?"

"I suppose," I came out and I was holding the buttons of the shirt closed."

"Do you need a hand?"

"No, I have two; but I need another one that's not broken," I spit out with even more sarcasm.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault."

"Yes, it is. Just please help me button up your shirt."

Once he was done, Edward asked, "How about lunch?"

"I guess so, but I'm really not that hungry."

"No problem." Edward made me half a grilled cheese and a bowl of tomato soup. I sat down and ate slowly. I had learned that I had to take very small bites to keep the swallowing action from hurting as I ate.

Edward casually talked to me and then I asked Edward, "Aren't you going to eat?"

"No, I ate while you were napping."

"Edward, tell me about the horses you rode as a kid and a teen."

While I finished eating my lunch and drinking water, we talked about his horses and my love of horses. Edward asked, "You never owned your own horses."

"No, I would've had to given up the lessons to pay for the care. I rode the same two lesson horses for 10 plus years though. My instructor owned and trained her own horses. I also helped her train some of her younger horses. I did well in competitions and I finished twice in the top 10 of the nation. Normally, I was in the top 20 of the nation and top 10 in my state."

"So what happened out at the lake then?"

"You and a god damn snake is what happened. I can control my horse in a pack of 50, but not when a rattler spooks it."

Billy came into the cabin. "Hi Billy," I said. Edward acknowledged Billy, too.

"How are you?" Billy asked.

"Slow moving and none of my clothes fit. Plus I want to see Flame."

"Sorry Bella doctor's orders, no riding and I'm sure you won't enjoy the walk to and from the stable with your broken ribs."

"Can't you bring her up here for me?"

"I suppose. I'll have Rose bring her up at the end of the day."

"Thank you, Billy. I need to see her because none of this is her fault."

"No problem," Billy said and he was gone from the cabin.

A/N - Another chapter in the books. I'm on vacation maybe a little bit of love since I still got a chapter posted.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Bella, come sit over here on the couch. I have an idea."

"Okay."

Edward connected his laptop to the Internet and we went to . We found some shirts that we thought would work plus a dress to try to. As I went to get up after we had been sitting for an hour, I groaned in pain. Edward gently put his hand around my lower waist and helped me up.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes, I just need to go to the bathroom and I was getting stiff." When I was done, I called for Edward. "Can you help me get all the rest of the wet stuff to the washer and dryer?"

"Of course," then we went back to the living room and watched a movie. Within ten minutes of the movie ending, I heard Flame outside. I slowly got up and made it outside.

"Hi Flame. Thanks Rose." I turned to Edward and said, "Edward, will you go to the fridge for me?"

"Of course."

"Rose, did you bring a brush?"

"Yes, just be careful and go slow."

So I gently brushed Flame in very small circles trying not to extend my arm range where it would affect my ribs. Edward came out and gave me a couple of carrots to feed to Flame. I then gave Flame a kiss and Rose returned Flame to the barn. Rose then returned to the cabin and she headed for the shower to wash the ranch smell off for the day. Edward and I stayed in the living area talking while I flipped channels on the tv. I started whining, "Edward, this is boring. This is going to suck for five more weeks. I can't do anything. I don't even think there that many movies I can watch."

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I wish I could trade places with you. Well, in four more days, you can go on short walks."

"Oh boy."

Rose came out and said, "How's the patient?"

"She's bored; she hates being confined to the house and her clothes don't fit," Edward responded for me.

"Bella, I've got an idea, but can you wait until tomorrow?"

"Like I have a choice," I delivered in a ton of sarcasm.

Then there was a knock at the door. Rose went to the door and let in our chief chef. "I hear we have a grumbly house ridden patient."

"Yes," I said with all the attitude I could muster.

"I brought you, your favorite steak dinner, all your favorite fixings and drinks for three."

"Thank you," I said with a small smile. "I would give you a hug, but it would kill me. Be sure to tell Billy thank you as well when you see him."

We had steaks that I couldn't cut, plus potatoes, rolls, corn and a pitcher of strawberry margaritas. I had three drinks and within 2 hours I was passed out in the recliner. As I drifted off, I finally was feeling no pain for the first time since I woke up after being thrown from Flame.

EPOV

Rose asked Edward, "What is your idea to help pass the time?"

"I'm going to have my agent send over some of my old scripts and rejected ones. I'm hoping that she'll enjoy reading them with me and maybe it'll help pass the time a little more pleasantly."

"Should we let her sleep in the recliner or take her to her bed?" Rose asked.

"I'll carry her to bed," I said. Bella barely moved as I laid her down in bed. I pulled her covers over her and whispered again, "I'm so sorry, My Bella." As I walked back to the hallway, I knew I had to find a way to make this girl mine; but first, I had to continue to get her comfortable with me.

Out in the living room, I filled Rose in on everything that had happened during the day from the bathroom washing hair incident to drying her hair, nap time, dressing time, eating lunch, shopping online and being bored. "Now I'm going to run back to my casita and get her a couple more of my button up shirts for a couple days until the stuff we ordered gets here; then I'll be back."

"Okay."

I was back in about 20 minutes. "I was thinking while going to my casita. Do you think she would come with me to California in a couple weeks?"

"I don't know, but what could she do there? It also depends on your behavior with her."

"Walk around and she, at least, wouldn't have the ranch views as a constant reminder of what she can't do. Plus I need to go into a sound studio to do some voice over work for the Batman movie coming out at Christmas time."

"You'll just have to see how she is doing and what her opinion of you is."

"Fair enough. I'll be back around 9:45 tomorrow."

"That sounds good and she didn't kill you today. That's a good sign."

"I agree and I'll see you then." But I was actually back at nine and Bella was still sleeping when Rose let me in.

"Rose, how long have you known Bella?"

"Since we were in kindergarten, we met at the barn together and competed together. I was always in the top 20 in the state and 50 nationally. I like the trails and the openness more. So does Bella, but she could rein it in, in the arena better than I did. Then my family moved here after high school. I was then in Denver and she was in Utah. So we always talked and got together over the summers thanks to all the horse competitions. Eight years later, we're still best friends and I brought her here in March to help her feel better."

"Now, I've made her miserable."

**A/N Please review. Vacation is over and I am going back today with a messed up right shoulder; have no idea what I did to it but it hurts and is my primary hand. **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

BPOV

The next morning -

By then, I had come down the hallway. "Yes, miserable is how I feel. Don't ever let me have three margaritas that large ever again, you two."

"Fine, you two try and behave and I'll see you tonight," Rose said as she headed off to work. Edward made me breakfast and started me on water and aspirin too to help ease the hangover. Edward finally asked, "Bella, you don't drink much?"

"No, I'm a one drink kind of girl. But last night, I felt no pain and I slept well until I woke up this morning."

Then the phone rang and I cringed. Edward grabbed it quickly and said, "Okay, I'll be up in a little bit."

"Bella, there's a package at the front desk for me. Do you want to walk up there with me or not?"

"No, not dressed like this. I don't want anyone seeing me like this. I feel like a slob but… no, never mind you know."

Edward got up, walked behind me, leaned down and whispered in my ear, "I'm sorry and I think you look beautiful in my shirt." He just simply kissed my cheek and said, "Let's get you to the recliner. Then I'll go get my package. This afternoon once your headache's better, this package should entertain us both. Tomorrow some of your new clothes should be here." Once I was in the recliner, Edward said, "I'll be right back." Two minutes later, I felt a cool cloth go across my forehead. "Just relax and I'll be back in a little while."

"Thank you, Edward," I whispered and gentle touched his hand. Then I kept my eyes closed and prayed for more sleep so that the pounding in my head would stop.

EPOV

I came in and Bella was sleeping and didn't even acknowledge me. She looked so peaceful; except for the cast on her arm you would never know how much pain she was in. What was it about this little lady that drew me in? She definitely wasn't a girl. She had all the right curves in all the right places. Someday, hopefully, she would let me get close to her. No matter how long that may be, I was willing to wait. So I sat down and read until I heard a little bit of movement on the recliner. I lowered the paper and heard, "Hi Edward," as the beautiful Bella lay looking at me through her sleepy chocolate doe eyes.

"Are you better?"

"Maybe," I started to sit up and move around a little.

"Good," he went to the kitchen and came back with water for me. "Now please drink some more eater for me."

BPOV

"Yes sir," I drank some then we queued up a comedy to watch while I finished waking up.

After twenty minutes of chuckling, I got up and walked away. When I didn't come back, Edward came and found me in my room laying on my bed. "What's wrong?"

I sniffled and said, "I can't laugh that much yet; it still hurts like in the hospital."

"May I?" as Edward gestured to sit down next to me

"Sure," he sat down next to me. He put his arm around me carefully and he pulled my head over to his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry. I wish I could make this all go away. I wish my friend had never told me about you. Then you would still be out riding the range."

"Edward, I won't tell you that this is okay. But I can tell you this; I can deal with a broken arm but my ribs are what sucks!"

"You're still grounded for two more days of only rest then maybe we can try a little more moving around your casita and the ranch."

"I wish there was a place that I could sit and see something interesting without worrying about the jarring, bumping, and laughing."

"Besides horses, are there any other animals you like?"

"Yes, Rose and I love going to the ocean. We've seen whales and dolphins on boat cruises before."

"Stay here and I'll be right back." Edward returned with a script he then sat back down by me with a large book in his hand.

Once he was sitting back by me, I asked, "What's this?"

"A script for me to read about another Batman movie, would you like to read it with me?"

"As long as it's not too funny."

"Well, I don't think so." So we started reading the script after a while my stomach growled, Edward said, "Let's get us some lunch; it's almost 1:30 PM." I gently got off the bed and went to the kitchen. Today, he made us salads. I did get us a couple of drinks and we sat down to eat. Once done, we moved to the living room and we read until I heard Flame outside.

Edward said, "Go ahead. I'll get you an apple today." So I slowly got outside and brushed her down. After 10 minutes, Rose took are back to the barn. Rose returned and went and showered. Again dinner was delivered for us. Tonight we had fajitas and I stuck with water to drink. Once dinner was over we move back to living room, Rose brought out some of her old scrapbooks and she showed them to Edward. After 2 hours of storytelling, I headed to bed.

EPOV

Rose and I moved out to the front porch. I asked, "Do you think Bella would like Las Vegas?"

"She loves it; she loves to see shows and the dolphins at the Mirage."

I then asked, "Music, magic or comedy's."

"All of them, but comedies will probably not be a good idea on this trip."

"Would she go with me?" I asked nervous about her response.

"Maybe, since you haven't been a jerk. How are you going to protect her ribs?"

"Easily with a wheelchair and security when I can't do crowd control myself."

"Does she have any favorite hotels?"

"She loves Bellagio for the fountains and gardens. She also likes Monte Carlo, Venetian and Caesars."

I left for the night with a plan brewing.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

BPOV

He was talking on the phone when I came into the kitchen the next day. Then I heard him say, "Okay, send me a perspective and I'll let you know." Then Edward got off the phone and looked at me and asked, "What would you like for breakfast?"

"Cereal is fine." Edward sat cereal and toast down in front of me. I finally said as I pushed the bowl away along with one piece of toast, "Edward quit trying to fatten me up. Remember I'm allowed no exercise right now."

"Fine."

We settled in the living room and read from the script again. Edward had some work and phone calls he took. I was getting a little stir crazy just sitting there reading a book so I asked, "Edward, can we go outside and walk around the cabin?"

"I suppose; but I'm going to hold your good arm."

"Okay." We had walked around the cabin twice. Then we were heading back in, when Rose showed up with Flame. I brushed Flame down and Edward brought me out carrots today for her. At the end of her rub down, I was petting and loving on her face. When Flame nuzzled up against my ribs with her head, "Oh," I said and Edward caught me as I fainted away from the pain in my ribs.

EPOV

"Crap," I said and carried Bella inside. Rose returned Flame to the barn. Bella came back around after I laid Bella in the recliner very quickly.

"Edward, how? What I was brushing Flame?" I tried to sit up very quickly but Edward kept me laying very still so that I would not hurt my ribs with too much movement.

"Flame nuzzled your ribs."

"Oops. I guess I'm only doing a little better," Bella said.

I asked, "How about I start heating up the leftover steak?"

"Edward, actually, do you think we could try and walk up to the guest restaurant for dinner?"

"We can try; but you did just faint."

"Fine, how about I stay here tonight then tomorrow we go up to the dining hall?"

As Rose finished her shower and came out, Italian Food was delivered for the three of us. We enjoyed it and Bella stuck with a half a glass of wine. Then the three of us sat down and read from the Batman script. Two hours later, Bella went to bed.

BPOV

I had just settled down in bed, when Edward came back to the door and said, "Do you want me to wash my two shirts so that you can have them clean for tomorrow morning?"

"Sure," I said and I pointed to a chair that I had them laying on. "Thank You, Edward. That is very nice of you."

"It's the least I can do. Good night, Bella."

The next day after Rose left I said to Edward, "I'm going to take a bath when I holler will you come help me with my hair."

"Yes, just put your robe so you can put it on before you call me."

"Okay." This time in the tub, I was a little more coordinated. I did so much better; but I couldn't quite shave my whole legs. So I put my robe on and yelled for Edward.

As he came in, Edward said, "You're not kneeling the right way."

"No, Edward. I need help was something else first."

"Yes," Edward asked cautiously.

I handed him a razor and plopped a leg on the ledge of the tub. "I can't reach my lower legs very well. My casted arm and ribs are getting in the way."

"Bella," he said again.

"Edward, please. I need your help."

Edward lathered my legs up to my knees and shaved them for me. Then he turned around while I switched to kneeling so that he could wash my hair. It was as sensual as the first time around. As I came into my bedroom in my dry robe, he looked at me with a smirk on his face. "What now?" I asked and he put a box on my bed.

He opened the box and left me some choices. I had my panties on, but I could not zip and button my jeans. I put on a tank that he ordered and a lightweight fluffy button up blouse.

"Edward, help," as I held my blouse and jeans closed.

He came in and said, "What?"

"Help with my jeans and my blouse buttons please."

He smiled and asked, "Do I get a reward for helping today?"

I thought to myself wow is he actually trying to flirt with me the right way. I guess I can play that game just like he is so I smiled and said, "Maybe."

He then buttoned and zipped my jeans then buttoned my blouse. "There," he said. "Now let's take care of your hair. Are you okay to sit today or do you want to lay down like last time?"

"I can sit." So I went and sat at my vanity. He combed out my hair and blow dried it for me making sure he didn't pull to tight so that it would jar on my ribs.

"Now, what can we do?" I asked as I carefully stood up. "Oh yeah," I said with a smile. I reached up and whispered, "Thank you for helping with my legs," (kissed his nose)"Thank you for washing my hair," (kissed his cheek) "Thank you for the clothes," (kissed his other cheek) "Thank you for helping me get dressed," (kissed his forehead) "And thank you for drying my hair," and I finally kissed his lips on the last one. He pulled me into a hug and I groaned so he let me go pretty quickly.

He said "Sorry and you're welcome. How about script reading?"

"Okay," and we read from the script until lunch.

Edward asked quietly over lunch, "Would you tell me about your parents' business and what happened to them? You don't have to if you don't want to? I'm not trying to press or pry, I promise."

"Edward, I'm the youngest of four kids. I have three older brothers. My brothers would tell you I'm spoiled and I was daddy's little girl. My father started a small plane business and he designed some safety equipment for small planes and jets. Now people send us their equipment and we do the retrofits."

"And you have been doing this with your folks since you were 15. That is what Rose told me."

"Yes, I helped with the research and I got my bachelor's degree in electrical engineering. My junior year of college was when he patented the retrofit. Plus we do wire work with the radios as well. My brother is filling in for me until October. My parents were killed in a car accident in January; I got to say goodbye to my dad and he took the message to my mom. I was the one that had to call and tell my brothers the news. They were hit by a driver high on cocaine. He crossed the center lane and ran head on into them. I then threw myself into my work or rather my dad's work. Rose showed up in March and basically kidnapped me to the ranch for the summer where I started to heal. I slowly started to let the world back in."

"Yes, then I showed up and destroyed your recovery."

"You didn't destroy my recovery; you just flirted with a girl the wrong way. I'm going outside to sit on the porch would you like to read the scripts with me out there."

"Sure." So we sat outside and read from the script until the storm pulled my attention away from the script. Edward moved next to me because I set the script down and watched the weather with me.

"Edward. I love riding up here in this country, but watching the weather is amazing." Rose came running up onto the porch all wet.

She shook out her hair and said, "So Edward, are you really going to let her leave the cabin for dinner tonight?"

"If she wants to,"

"Yes, please," and I bounced once but stopped right after I gasped because of the pain.

Rose stepped in and said, "Bella, I think you should go to our barn for dinner because everyone has been asking about you."

"I know, but it's a further walk in the rain."

"We will help you," Edward volunteered.

"But my cast."

Rose said, "I promise we will make it work. Let me go get cleaned up and then we can head to the barn."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Thirty minutes later under an umbrella, Edward walked me very slowly down to the barn. When I walked in to the dining hall, there was a cheer all around. Rose and Edward helped me find a spot to sit down at the end of a table and away from the largest flow of people. They left me talking to other staff and got me grilled chicken and vegetables plus a roll. When they came back with my dinner, Edward sat down and Sarah asked, "What do you want to drink?"

"Water, since I have to go back up the hill tonight."

Once my dinner was finished, we all sat and talked. A couple the ranchers tried to hug me, but all three of us were quick to diffuse the hugs particularly me since I knew how much they would hurt. As we got up to leave, we saw that it was no longer raining out. I asked, "Can I see Flame first?"

"Of course," and Rose led me over to the stalls.

As I got to her stall, I reached in and said, "Hi Flame, you're so beautiful. I promise as soon as I am allowed we will be back out on the trails." I continued talking to Flame and after our visit, I went and talked to all the other horses. And I finally went back to Flame and said, "I miss you and our rides." The three of us started up the hill and I got ten steps up the hill, I stopped and gasped for air and said, "I have a problem; this really hurts my ribs. Taking the deep breaths in my lungs is pressing on my ribs." I was leaning against Rose trying to calm my breathing to relieve the pressure on my ribs.

Rose said, "Bella sorry," then she looked at Edward and said, "Now what do we do?"

Edward asked, "Is there a longer route that is flatter we can go back up to the cabins on?"

"No," Rose said.

Edward walked up to me and said, "Bella, I'm about to scoop you up. I'm only going to hold you as tight as I need to, to get you up the slope." As he lifted me up and I was settled into his arms, he asked, "Is this okay? Are you in any pain?"

"It's less pain than what I was in while trying to take the ten steps up the hill." Very carefully, we went up the hill. In front of my cabin, Edward sat me down. "Rose, can I have a corona now?"

"Sure," I choose to stay out on my patio and enjoy the cool night air. I looked at Edward and he still hadn't said much tonight, I finally asked, "Edward you have been very quiet tonight?"

"Sorry, I was just watching everyone with you. You've everyone enthralled with you and they love you. I felt guilty I took it all away from you. And I had to carry you up the hill without hurting you."

Rose brought me the corona and said, "Bella, I'm going to turn and I have been fighting allergies and I'm tired and afraid it might turn into a cold."

"Ok, I'll see you in the morning." Edward and I sat and quietly drank our coronas. His facial expressions still seemed so tense, so I said, "Now why do you look so different? I'm not mad at you anymore. It's fine."

"Bella, it's not that. Will you go with me to Las Vegas for a week?"

"What? Why?"

It's someplace different and a place to get through your non riding time. Rose has told me how much you enjoy the city and sights. I have a two bedroom suite we can stay in with a view of the fountains at the Bellagio. You can sit and watch the fountains all day if you want. We can go shopping. I'll get tickets for whatever shows we want to see. Eat wherever you want. Place slots basically, whatever you want. Would you go?"

"Well, Edward, there's one problem that I don't know if you can fix."

"What's that?"

"Well, for me to go out, I need to be able to wear my bras or tanks and that is still a problem."

"Bella, fuck it, I'll pay someone to make you bras that work or we can go just shopping for clothes that will work. So does that mean you will go with me in two days?"

"Yes, I will but on one final condition."

"What's that?"

"No, comedies. I cannot handle laughing yet. Sorry I guess there is really two conditions, when I'm allowed to ride again, you' ll go on a horseback ride with just me."

"I would love to go on a horseback ride with just you. If you do recall I tried to do that when I first met you."

"Wait a minute. What Edward will be on that ride with me?"

"Let me show you."

He offered me his hand, I let him help me up gently, and then with my arm stowed safely in the crook of his arm, he led me to my bedroom door. He stopped at my door and then lifted my hand to his mouth and gently kissed it and said, "Now you need to go to bed." Then keeping his eyes in contact with mine the entire time he lowered his lips to my lips and repeated the gentle kiss.

"I will; but I need help." Edward stepped back and he slowly unbuttoned my blouse and undid my jeans.

" Good night Bella. I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night Edward. Thank you again. I like this Edward by the way." Edward quietly left after turning and giving me his amazing smile. I slipped into my bed and fell into a peaceful sleep even being all banged up.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The next day, Edward took me to the main house at lunchtime. We arrived at 11am after a very slow walk; but I made it all on my own. Edward had me eat as soon as I got there. Then I was able to sit and talk with the guests about the different rides they could go on and the scenery they could see. We left at two and went back to my cabin for a few hours. I made it back up to the main house for dinner as well. I sat with kids and parents alike and shared some of the stories I had learned about this area. Some were factually and some were fictional but they were all fun stories. The kids of all ages loved them. One little girl tried to hug me good night after she thanked me for sharing the stories. Edward caught her before she was able to wrap her arms around me. He explained my broken ribs and I leaned over and kissed her forehead goodnight. She waved and ran to her parents. I thanked Edward with a greatful look. Again Edward and I made it back to the cabin in about thirty minutes. I sat down and breathed a sigh of relief. Edward brought me a glass of wine and toasted to me saying, "To a good day."

"Cheers," and I enjoyed it.

Edward sat his glass down and asked, "Are you sure about tomorrow?"

"Yes. I will miss the ranch but different scenery will help. Thanks again Edward."

Billy was so kind to me and understood that Edward wanted to take me away so that I had time to heal without the constant reminder of the ranch. He even agreed to let a helicopter come back out here to pick us up. The following morning after Edward helped me in the bathroom and once I had everything packed, Billy took Edward and me to a helicopter that had flown out to the property for us. As we drove over to the helicopter sitting in the parking lot, Edward guilted me into taking a muscle relaxer for our flights so that if there was any jarring I wouldn't notice it as much.

After Edward got me settled into my seat and buckled in, I saw Billy shaking Edward's hand very firmly. Then the muscle relaxer must have taken over because I don't remember much as we took off for Denver.

EPOV

Fortunately, I asked Bella's doctor for muscle relaxers for just around the ranch and some stronger ones for traveling with if necessary. The helicopter pilot took our bags to the jet while I moved Bella to the private jet at Denver International Airport. Bella slept the whole way to Las Vegas. Fuck I thought to myself that doctor gave me a strong ass pill for Bella. I even carried Bella into the limousine the hotel had sent to pick us up. Fortunately, I was met by a manager and I quietly explained Bella's situation and he escorted me straight to our suite at the Bellagio. Once Bella was laying in the bed, she continued to sleep for a little while longer. She better wake up soon. I really do not like this.

BPOV

When I woke up I was groggy and very disoriented, Edward I cried a couple of times.

"What Bella?" Edward said as he came through the open door very quickly.

"Where am I?"

"SHHH! Bella," he climbed into the bed. He simply held my hand drawing circles on it to help me calm down. "Relax; we are at the hotel in Vegas."

"What how?"

"Obviously and surprising to both of us, your doctor gave me some very strong muscle relaxers for moving you around with. What's the last thing you remember?"

"Resting my head on your shoulder in the Helicopter. How long have I been out for?"

"Probably 4 to 5 hours. Can I get you a drink?"

"Please."

"Sure, but stay put. I'll help you up when I get back." Edward soon returned with a bottle of water and I was trying to set up.

"Stupid Bella, why won't you listen? Let me help you. You're still pretty much out of it thanks to the muscle relaxer." He finished helping me set up then he gave me the bottle water. "Now get some water in you, look at the menu and tell me what you I want for lunch."

"Edward, what's wrong you're being almost mean and over protective?

"Bella, I was just worried because you slept so long and you didn't remember where you were going?"

"Edward, I'm sure that is the medicine."

"I agree, but let's get some food in you too. Then we'll see how you are feeling."

"Fine, how about a soup and ½ of a roast beef sandwich?"

"Fine." We sat back together on the bed and he placed our order. Thirty minutes later, I was sitting up in bed eating. After lunch, I got up slowly with Edward right next to me making sure I stayed upright. Once he got me to the bathroom, he wouldn't let go until he asked, "You're sure; you are okay?"

"Yes." Then he let me go so that I could get to the bathroom. When I came out, I asked, "Edward, what is wrong? C'mon. You said this would be fun; but you look worried sick."

"I don't think I should have brought you."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Rose told me that nothing better happen to you. Billy said the same thing and showed me with a hand shake that he has the power of Colorado behind him if I hurt. When you wouldn't wake up, I was scared to death. I have to admit I kept checking to make sure that you were still breathing."

"Edward," I said and reached for him to sit next to me."

"What?"

"Shhh!" I said and this time I gently rubbed his hands keeping my circles very small and light so as to not disturb my ribs. "I'm fine," and I leaned over and gently kissed his lips. As I pulled back from the kiss, I heard music and the boom up of water. I squealed, "The fountains!" I got up and as quickly as I could got to the drapes, I then ripped them open so that I could set out onto the deck and watch the fountains. Edward pulled up a chair and said, "Sit." After 10 minutes, he sat by me and said, "You really are okay."

"Of course, you fed me. Plus I had water so all the cobwebs are now gone."

"Good. How about shopping?"

"Edward, how am I going to move around all the people here?"

"Easy, you're with me plus a limousine and a bodyguard."

"How far do I have to walk?"

"Just to the elevator."

"Okay, so what do I need clothes wise for this week that I don't already have?"

"Jeans, nice tops, a couple of fun dresses and one nice one for the Celine Dion concert. We're sitting up front."

"Don't forgive bras?" I said with a smile.

Edward leaned in this time and whispered, "I don't care if you go without."

He didn't let me respond by placing a simple kiss on my lips. Soon he was guiding me to the elevators so that we could head to Macy's. We were ushered to a private dressing area for our use along with a staff of personal shoppers. "Edward, why don't you go do your own shopping or something for an hour so then you can come back?"

"No, I want to put my two cents worth in on your clothing choices."

I turned and looked at him with a menacing look on my face. "Yes, you will leave or I'm ready to leave NOW; I don't need your two cents worth when it comes to my bras thanks to having two broken ribs. By the way, I think that is your two cents worth."

"But."

"Edward, just let me do the bras first. I promise I don't need your help with that."

"Fine, but when I come back, I'm going to bring you clothes to try on, too."

"Whatever floats your boat?"

Edward not so quietly left our private dressing rooms all in a huff.

**A/N -Shopping is next and NO Edward will not see the bra fitting. Then they will be exploring Las Vegas. Any suggestions of what they should do. I have my ideas but I could mix this part up if anyone comes up with a great idea. Please review.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The personal shopper asked, "So Bella, why don't you tell me what is going on now that your sexy guard is gone?"

"I have three cracked ribs from a horse accident and obviously a broken arm and everything is very sore. I want something like a sports bra but with absolutely no support. No squeezing around my ribs." I open my purse and pulled out one of my old favorite bras and continued, "Something like this but in extra large. It has to be extra large because one of the cracked ribs is right on my bra line."

"I think we can make that work. How many and what colors?"

"Three black and three beige plus all the clothes you pick out I want the bra straps to work with. And before you all start picking clothes, here are a couple more requests. I need a one piece bathing suit and a nightshirt that has no sleeves that is light and flowy and goes down to around my knees."

"Okay, let me see what my staff and I can come up with. Am I correct you wear a size six?"

"Yes, but be safe with a range of a 4 to 8."

"Perfect. I'll be back with bras shortly." In thirty minutes, racks of clothes were everywhere and I finally had bras that I could wear. I had a nightgown I could sleep in. The only problem was my only choice of color was black, white or red. I was going to take the black; but it had a snag. So I said red is my choice. I also had a one piece suit in blue. Then we started on clothes. Edward returned and came in with even more clothes for me to try on. The personal shopper was helping me try on clothes. WE let Edward see about half of the outfits I tried on. I got some casual tanks, light and flowy blouses, jeans and shorts. The dresses were a problem because of the straps. She saw the problems we were having because of the straps so she sent one of her shoppers and Edward out to find some tank style dresses. My nicer dress was dark blue and strapless with matching lace and it flowed into an a-line skirt. Edward found me a sexy wrap to go with it in case I was cold in the theatre. With some of the jackets, we also bought little wraps that could hide the bra straps as well. Then we found three pair of sandals and a couple flip flops. When we left, I finally had on a bra that I was comfortable in and not self conscious about myself.

While we were riding in the limousine back to Bellagio, I said, "Now Edward, you cannot buy me any more clothes this trip; I have plenty. That was insane, but kind of fun. So what's on the agenda tonight though I am plenty sore from trying on so many clothes?"

"We don't have any show tickets for tonight because I thought we'd get settled in first. We can go out for dinner or order up something to the suite whatever you would like."

"Can we please go out? I have been cooped up way to long."

"That's fine; but you will still be riding around in your wheelchair around this mammoth casino."

"Deal."

Edward said, "Let's go put all your clothes away and then we can go out. I'm just thinking down to one of the restaurants in the Bellagio, is that okay?"

"Perfect." Edward hung all my clothes up that needed hanging up in the closet and came out and asked how about the Olives downstairs and we can sit on the patio and have a view of the fountains?"

"Okay as long as they serve more than olives for dinner."

"They do why don't you put the rest of your stuff away and I'll go call and make the reservations."

Thanks, Edward." I was allowed to handle my personals and other clothes that went in a drawer. Once I finished and Edward walked back into my room, the fountains went off so we watched it again.

After we were seated for dinner at our table, I looked at Edward and asked, "Would it concern you if I have a glass of wine with our dinner?"

He smiled and said, "No, you have been fine since our late lunch." He ordered us each a glass of red wine and water. I ordered chicken parmesan pizza along with a salad. After dinner he ordered us a tiramisu to share and insisted on feeding me every other bite. Then we left and went back to our suite. As I opened the door using our key card from the wheelchair, the fountains were going off again. I jumped from the chair and ran as fast as I could which wasn't very fast for the patio and sat on the chair and watched the fountains.

As the show ended, I looked at Edward and said, "This view was all a part of your plan. A suite with a view of the fountains."

He leaned over the chair to my ear and said, "Yes, I did pick this room for the view." He gently kissed his lips against my neck. "I knew if you decided not to go out, you would have a great view every half hour. Now will you sit down with me, I have an idea."

"What?"

"Stand up?" so I did. He sat down and pulled me onto his lap very cautiously so as not to bump my ribs at all.

"Now we can enjoy the view together." We sat like that through the next fountain show. We simply talked until the fountains went off again. I turned and just watched. Once the show ended, I stood up from Edward's lap. I went inside to my half the suite to head for bed. "Bella, do you need help getting unbuttoned?"

"Oh yeah!" I stopped, turned around and he looked at me. He slowly undid my shirt buttons and my jeans button plus the zipper. I reached up on tiptoes and said, "Thank you and good night," and kissed his cheek.

I changed and went to bed. The next day he helped me with my hair and legs again. We spent the day just wandering around the casino, gardens and their shops. After lunch, we went to the Caesar forum shops. No one really bothered my famous body guard actor as long as we kept moving. I put on one of dresses so that we could go to our dinner and show.

When the driver dropped us off at the Wynn, a manager escorted us back to The Country Club for Dinner. He quietly excused himself and said he would return to escort us over to our seats for 'Le Reve.'

After I looked at the menu, I said, "Edward, I'm not that hungry since I ate lunch at 1:30."

"How about we share the New York Strip and a side of the Sugarcane Skewered Shrimp with red wine?"

"Sounds perfect. You know you are spoiling me and taking really good care of me."

"Good. I'm glad and you deserve to be spoiled."

"Edward please remember though, I like spaghetti and meatballs and I don't always have to go to restaurants with no prices on the menu."

"I'll remember that," and he kissed my cheek.

Soon after we finished dinner, the manager came and took us to the auditorium for 'Le Reve.' The show was amazing and exciting. I would say the show had gotten me a little excited and I was kissing and snuggling with Edward on the way back to the Bellagio. He tried to position me better in his lap and I grabbed my side in pain. That quickly stopped the sexual tension building in the car

As we rode back to the hotel in the limousine now quietly, Edward asked, "Can you be ready to go by 8am tomorrow?"

"Sure, but where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

"Edward, I hate surprises."

"Please humor me."

"Fine."


	15. Chapter 15

_As we rode back to the hotel in the limousine now quietly, Edward asked, "Can you be ready to go by 8am tomorrow?" _

"_Sure, but where are we going?"_

"_It's a surprise."_

"_Edward, I hate surprises." _

"_Please humor me." _

"_Fine."_

Chapter 15

At the hotel, he slipped me into the wheelchair and wisked me away to our room after apologizing some more.

I tucked myself into bed and for the first time in awhile I didn't need help with any buttons or zippers. The next morning I was up at seven getting ready, my wonderful date even had breakfast for us to eat and drink in the limousine. We were dropped off with my wheelchair at a back entrance to The Mirage and the next thing I knew, I was looking at the pools of the dolphins at the Mirage. I squealed, bounced and winced altogether. Edward sat in front of my chair and said, "Relax, I promise you'll get to enjoy your time here."

I breathed out a sigh and Edward helped me relax my breathing so that I no longer had the pressure of my lungs pushing on my ribs. We were met by the head trainer and taken on a tour of the pools and grounds.

I pushed myself a little more than I should have so that I could actually interact and touch the dolphins. I rubbed them down, sent them for jumps, and fed the dolphins fish. Once the area opened to the public, Edward had me back in my wheel chair and we went up by the little eatery and had some coffee while I watched the dolphins just swim around. Then he took me over to see Siegfried and Roy's secret garden.

I finally had to ask Edward to take me back to the suite so that I could have a nap for the afternoon. He quickly found our dolphin trainer and had us escorted out the back door to our waiting limousine. I ate a sandwich in the room and fell asleep to the fountains going off. I awoke to the fountains a couple hours later and took as quick of a shower as I could to get ready for dinner that night.

That night we just went down to the buffet for dinner. After the first pass of food for me, Edward would go back for our multiple courses and lastly for a desert plate that we just shared. That night because of the soreness in my ribs from being entertained by dolphins, we just stayed in the room and sat on the balcony enjoying the fountains.

After a good night sleep, Edward took me downstairs for a private lesson on all the casino games. He was my helper when it came to reaching because that still hurt. I could look at my cards in front of me; but that was about my reaching distance still. The instructor was very nice and after two hours; Edward took the both of us to lunch and she had to quit telling us funny stories because my side started to hurt. She wouldn't accept a tip from me because of the nice lunch Edward had taken us too.

After an afternoon nap, we went to dinner at Emeril's restaurant. Edward convinces me to try some fish. He ordered salmon and shrimp for me to try. While we were sitting back relaxing, Edward asked, "I think you liked the salmon and the shrimp was okay?"

"The Salmon was light and amazing and left no fishy taste in my mouth like I have heard that fish does."

Then someone touched my shoulder and said, "That's what it is suppose to taste like." I jumped, turned and winced all at the same time. I had tears rolling down my eyes and saw that I was talking to Emeril himself. "I'm sorry," he gestured to a waiter and they returned with my wheelchair. Edward and Emeril helped me into it and I was taken to an office. Emeril looked to Edward and said, "Edward, why don't you move her to the couch where she will be more comfortable? I think I'll get her some water."

Edward easily and gently moved me to the couch and I laid down so that I could stretch out so that the pain in my ribs would go away. Emeril soon returned and set water down on the table next to me. I looked at Emeril after I heard the water bottle being set on the coffee table. "I'm sorry."

"Bella, I'm the one that should apologize. Edward told me he was bringing an injured friend to dinner. When I saw your cast, I thought that was your injury. I didn't know about the broken ribs also or I would have made sure that I didn't startle you into the sudden movements. Please forgive me."

"You're forgiven. My dinner was amazing; you can cook for me anytime." I tried to sit up because I wanted to gently hug Emeril. Both Edward and Emeril told me to stay laying down and rest. I quit fighting them; I had to admit it felt great to be laying down and being stretched out. It eased the pain a lot.

"Fine. I'll stay laying down, if you two tell me how you met."

During a movie one time out at a ranch, the director brought in Emeril and we became fast friends. An hour later, Edward helped me slip back into the wheelchair so that we could head for David Copperfield's Magic Show. The magic is amazing and you really wonder how they do all the tricks. On the other hand, if I knew then the show wouldn't be nearly as good.

All too soon, it was our last day in Vegas and I was going to see Celine Dion that night I was so excited. On the last night at dinner before the Celine concert, we were quietly sipping on our Red wine At Rao's waiting for our main course. Edward said, "Bella, do you know how beautiful you look in your dress?"

"What with this cast on too?"

"Bella, it's okay you still look beautiful. Blue is definitely your color."

"Thanks, Edward."

"Bella, I hate to mention this because it means we may be apart for a while; but next week, I'm supposed to be in LA to do voice over work for Batman. Since you still can't ride at the ranch, would you consider extending our trip and coming to LA with me as well?"

"Do I get to see you doing the voice over work?"

"Of course."

"Can I see you in your Batman costume?"

"I don't know."

I think Edward started to blush at my question, so I started to pout and said, "Please."

"Will you go?"

"Yes and after the week, we can go back to the ranch?"

"Yes, we'll go back to the ranch. Are you ready for the concert?"

"Yes, please. I've been waiting all week for it. We went into the hall. He was right; we sat front row center. As the show ended, Edward cautiously pushed us backstage to meet Celine. She was so nice. We just sat in her living room area and talked. I found out she loved horses as well and had some at her ranch on the outside of Las Vegas. We talked to her for about half an hour and then head back to the Bellagio. By the time we got back to our room, I had missed the last fountain show so I just went to bed. At 6:00 am, Edward found me sitting outside and asked, "Is everything okay?"

"Yes. Thanks, this has been fun."

"You're welcome."

We had breakfast and I started to pack but Edward wouldn't hear of it. He did most of the packing. However, I packed my girly under things; not that there was anything sexy about them because I had to lose fitting because of my ribs.

At the airport, we got back on the private jet. When he came back with a drink for me, I said, "Please, don't make me."

"Okay, but one wince and you take it."

"Deal and thanks."

Amazingly, it was a very smooth ride and I didn't need one.

_**A/N**__ Sorry a little late but it is still Wednesday. Hope you enjoyed my version of exploring Vegas. _


	16. Chapter 16

_At the airport, we got back on the private jet. When he came back with a drink for me, I said, "Please, don't make me."_

"_Okay, but one wince and you take it."_

"_Deal and thanks."_

_Amazingly, it was a very smooth ride and I didn't need one. _

Chapter 16

In LA, we got in Edward's Porsche and headed for Hollywood. As the city went by, I asked, "Edward, where are we staying?"

"At a hotel, near the sound stage because I don't want to be driving you all around the city causing you to be bounced all around." Shortly, we pulled up to the Beverly Hills Hilton. I put on a bright smile and Edward asked, "What's the smile for Bella?"

"I hate to admit it; I always wanted to stay here because of the name. It is just too cliché."

"I don't care that you say it is cliché; I'm just glad it made you smile."

A bellman helped me from the car very carefully. As another one helped Edward with my wheelchair and the bags, I slipped into the wheelchair. Edward and I went into the hotel to check in. A manager and the bellman took us straight up to our suite.

After a quiet dinner in our suite on Wednesday night, Edward had me up early so that we could get ready to go to the studio. At the studio, there was a very soft leather couch waiting for me to sit on along with headphones so that I could hear everyone working and talking. I was pretty sure that Edward and called and ordered that sofa just for me; but I didn't care. I so enjoyed watching him work. The expressions that came off his face were amazing while he was working. That night over dinner, I told him how much I enjoyed watching him work and his facial expressions. I received a kiss and thank you for my compliment. I also told him he would make an excellent cartoon character.

On Friday, I had a repeat performance. But at three in the afternoon, the director distracted me with a small tour around the studio and offices. When I finally made it back to the room everyone was working in, he pushed my wheelchair into the office and then closed the door. I was a little overwhelmed by feeling like I had been disserted. But when I finally started looking up, I saw Edward standing there as a bat. No, I thought to myself my bat. Then I said again to myself; he isn't my bat. When I had finally finished perusing his body, his perfect body, or even better his god like body. I found my voice and said, "Hello, Batman."

"Hello Bella. What's wrong cat got your tongue? I believe this was your request."

"Yes."

Edward walked up to me and pulled off his mask. He squatted down in front of me and with his amazing crooked smile, he asked, "Well, do you like it?"

"Give me a moment. Please, Edward." I finally got my breathing under control and then continued, "Edward, you are sexy and thank you so much for putting that on for me."

"You're so welcome. It was a simple request that I could easily do and the smile makes it worth it," and he kissed my cheeks and then my lips.

"Edward, do me a favor and go change before I do something that my body will not let me do."

"Yes, Bella. Just do me a favor, don't disappear."

"I won't; now hurry please. I should never have asked you to put on that costume."

As Edward left, he turned over his shoulder and said, "I'm glad you did that smile is incredible on your face."

Twenty minutes later, we were in his Porsche heading to dinner. I took his hand in mine, kissed it and said, "Thank you, Edward." In about twenty minutes, we were sitting in a booth in a quiet family Italian restaurant. I was sipping on my glass of white wine while we waited for our dinner. "Edward, tell me about your house here in LA."

All through dinner, he told me about his house and the access he had to the beach. He ended the conversation by asking," Would you like to have a picnic there on Sunday at lunch time before we go to the Hollywood Bowl for the evening concert?"

"Yes, I have always wanted to see a concert there and I would love to see your house." We eventually headed back to the hotel. I sat out on the balcony and enjoyed the cityscape as I drank another glass of wine. Edward came and joined me. We kept everything so simple between us. Conversation was so easy; I didn't have to work at it. Once our glasses were empty, I headed to bed.

On Saturday after we had breakfast on our balcony, Edward offered me his hand to help me up.

"Yes, Edward."

"How about a tour of Warner Bros Studios?"

"But what about all the people?"

"Easy. I have a private tour arranged for us on the back lots."

Thirty minutes later, Edward pulled us through a private gate and parked his Porsche. Once the car was parked, Edward helped me out of the car and helped me into a golf cart. He sat me in the front passenger seat. A tour guide slipped into the driver seat. Edward sat on the backseat, turned his body and put his face between mine and the tour guide. The two of them told me all about the studios. They both showed me different spots that Batman had been filmed in. For the final bit of fun, Edward helped me slip into the Bat mobile and took it around the studio for a few laps. It was so much fun. We had dinner out that night and then Edward surprised me instead of taking me back to our hotel, he took me to the Planetarium.

Right before the show started, Edward and I were quietly let in a side door as the lights were lowered. We took our seats and Edward and I enjoyed the show. I really liked when they showed us what the Alaskan Aurora Borealis would look like.

Every other morning Edward continues helping me get ready. He shaves my legs for me and helps me wash and dry my hair. His hands are amazing. I know I care about Edward and he hasn't hurt me like he promised, but loving anyone just isn't in me anymore. On Monday night, we are eating dinner in the suite. Edward had a long day doing the voiceovers that they needed. He asked, "Would you go to dinner with me tomorrow night?"

"Edward, why are you asking me? Remember you're stuck with me."

"Bella, I'd like to treat this as an actual date, if you'll allow it. I'd like to come and pick you up and everything that in my mind a real date includes."

"That's fine."

"Really, can I push my luck and ask for a movie after dinner too?"

"Okay."

"Do you still want to go to the set with me tomorrow?"

"Of course, watching you work has been really cool. Maybe I'll leave a little early so that I can get ready for my date though I'll miss your incredible helping hands. I'm feeling much better and my range of motion is increasing so I should be good."

"That will work for me. It then makes it so that I can come and pick you up, for our date."

The next day at two, Edward had a car and driver take me back to the hotel from the studio. Once he had me settled into the car, Edward said, "I'm so looking forward to our date. I'll see you in four hours and if you need anything, just call me."

"Edward, I promise to call if I need anything; but all I need is you and you just promised to be in there in four hours. Thanks." Edward had obviously made sure the driver and a bellman at the hotel got me up to my room safely without any bumping or jarring on my ribs. I don't want to know how much he tipped them; but I was well taken care of and that was all I cared about and I'm sure he cared about. At the hotel, I took a short nap so that I would make through both dinner and a movie. I had just finished drying my hair after a shower when there was a knock on the door. I opened the door and a Spa employee was waiting. I allowed her in and asked, "I didn't call the spa for anything."

"Edward sent me over to help you get ready for your date. He mentioned about your cast and broken ribs, so he thought he would help you out."

I got really upset, but controlled my anger and said, "I'm sorry; and it's nothing personal. I'll tell Edward that; but I won't need any help." She quietly left and I tried to throw a few clothes into a duffle, but damn it that hurt. When I tried to lift it, I dropped it and kicked it across the room. I said, "Fuck you Edward. Why did you do this to me?" From my room, I called the concierge and asked if I could get a cab in ten minutes.

He said, "No problem, Ms. Swan. Is there something wrong?"

"No, Mr. Cullen just called me and asked me to come back to the studio. He said he was going to be longer than expected."

"Okay, Just come down when you're ready and I'll have a cab waiting for you."

I left a note in Edward's suite saying, "Edward- No thank you. I don't accept substitutes. Bella." I went downstairs and took a cab to the airport. I kept my dignity and held my head high in the hotel and on the cab ride. At the airport, I booked a ticket to Denver and called Rose. I left her voicemail because she was still out on rides. "Rose, I was right; he would break my heart. I'm on my way back; I'll see you when I get back to the ranch. I promise I'll explain when I get there. Yes I'm trying to be strong but it's fucking killing me. Love you Rose."

I had to wait three hours for the next flight to Denver. I quietly sat and read my kindle. I was quietly praying it would be a smooth flight. I had forgotten to get my muscle relaxers from the suite. I got up and walked slowly to get a drink and stretch out my legs. I had just returned to the gate area and still had about one hour until the flight was due to leave when I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned around and a whisper slipped through my mouth saying, "I think I'm in trouble; but I'm not sure why."

**A/N - Here is your weekly update. A little bit of love please.**


	17. Chapter 17

_I had just returned to the gate area and still had about one hour until the flight was due to leave when I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned around and a whisper slipped through my mouth saying, "I think I'm in trouble; but I'm not sure why."_

Chapter 17

The police officer was looking at me and said, "Are you Ms. Isabella Swan?"

"Yes. Is there a problem, officer?"

"No, but there is someone looking for you. Would you please allow me to take you to our office?"

"If I said no, I'm sure he has said to be very persuasive with me."

"Yes he has; but also not to touch you because on top of your broken arm, you have three broken ribs."

"Officer Scott, this is not your fault. I'll come with you and I promise I'll be my own persuasive with him for using the police to help him. You've much more important things to be doing than searching for me and escorting me to your office."

"That's okay, Ms. Swan. Just assure me that you're fine and the gentleman will continue to be a gentleman and I'll be fine."

"Yes. I'll be perfectly safe. Now my heart that's a different story; but you can't help with that." I got up to go with him and he took my arm gently and my bag. He left me in a small security office by myself. Then another door opened and I heard footsteps coming towards me. Before I could look up, I heard, "Please tell me why you left?"

Hearing his voice, I finally broke down. The tears fell; I barely managed to get out, "You've always taken care of me; but today you sent me a substitute. You promised you'd always take care of me. I only want you to help me."

"I'm sorry; I sent you a substitute. I just wanted you to feel well taken care of; and I know how much you have struggled getting ready on your own. Please forgive me. Will you have dinner with me anyway in your jeans?"

"Um," I started to say. I wanted to stay but I also wanted him to realize how much he hurt me.

Edward interrupted me and said, "Bella, please stay. Don't go back to the ranch yet. You can't leave me. Please, please, I love you."

I was shocked by his response and just gently touched my finger to his lips. I couldn't bear for him to say anything else. "SHHH, I'll stay for dinner and this isn't a date. But Edward, please understand I can't love you. I won't love you. It hurts too much like this with what just happened. Loving you will make it only worse."

"Bella, I'll take that for now. Plus I know you can grow to love me. Now let me have your small bag so we can get out of here and I can get you fed."

As we walked out of the airport, Edward said, "I think I'm going to take you to Denny's around the corner. I'm in need of comfort food."

I purred in response and said, "Yeah my favorite. I can get a French slam."

"Then that's the plan. Tomorrow, we're going to stay through lunch then fly back to Denver. We'll enjoy dinner in town and then I thought I would drive us back to the ranch later that evening. Please call Rose or she'll be calling again in about ten minutes; she's been calling and bitching at me every half hour."

I picked up Edward's phone and called Rose. She answered the phone and said, "Edward, you better have Bella safe and sound right now."

"Yes Rose, I'm in the car with Edward right now."

"Bella are you okay?"

"Yes Rose. I'm okay. Edward and I had a fight I guess you can say. I got mad so I ran away to avoid him."

"Bella, I promised your brothers you would be better if they let you come up here; please tell me that you are still okay and getting better."

"Yes Rose. I am still doing better and I'm glad you forced me to come to the Ranch to be with you. Now Edward says we are flying back to the ranch tomorrow night; I'll see you then. I promise I'm okay and please any partially hurt Edward when I get back. Until this afternoon he has taken perfect care of me."

Soon we were sitting in a booth at Denny's, it was great in all honesty. Edward even ordered breakfast food to go with mine. When we were waiting for our food, I asked, "Are you going to give me a muscle relaxer on the flight tomorrow?"

"How about if you ask for it or I hear you moaning too much."

"Deal."

Our breakfast dinners arrived very quickly and I devoured mine I was so hungry and I loved it so much.

We got a shake to share on the drive back to the hotel. In our room I went and sat outside. The sights and sounds of the city charmed me for some reason. Edward came out and sat down next to me. I gave him the last of the shake and as he found the cherry that had sunk to the bottom, he said, "Open up," and he fed it me.

"Thank you Edward. Now please tell me about how you found me."

EPOV

"If I have too!" I knew she was going to ask me this; oh well I may as tell her and get it over with.

"Yes, please."

"I left the studio at 5:00pm after I got ready for our date there. I stopped at a florist and picked you up flowers. Wait a minute, I can at least do that part right," I then went back into the suite and came back out with a mixture of two dozen roses in pink, red and white. "These are for my beautiful date though they do not hold a candle to your beauty."

Bella smelled them and said, "Thank you."

"But when I got out of the car in the front of the hotel, the bellman asked me where you were? I told him I sent you back earlier to get ready for our date. He then told me at 4:30 you left in a cab that I was running late and asked for you to come back to the studio. I went running for our room while I tried to call your cell. You might want to turn it back on now. Of course, you didn't answer and your phone went straight to voice mail. When I got to our suite, I noticed the living room looked fine and I tossed the flowers down on one of the sofas then headed into your bedroom. I saw your backpack thrown around the room and clothes laying all around it. My guess is you were going to pack a few clothes however picking it up onto your back hurt too much so you threw it across the room and left without anything. So I went into my room and found your note laying on the dresser, I started cursing at myself for hurting you and causing you pain and you to leave. I was sitting on the floor crying not sure where you had gone. I had started contemplating the airport when my cell rang. I answered it saying Bella where are you? Then I heard Rose yelling at me saying what the fuck did you do to her? It probably took me ten minutes to calm her down enough to get her to talk to me. Once I calmed her down, I finally was able to ask what did Bella tell you, Rose? Then she told me that you had left her a voice mail saying you were right. I had broken your heart. That you're on your way back; and she'll see me when she gets back to the ranch. I promise I'll explain when I get there. Yes I'm trying to be strong; but it's fucking killing me. Love you Rose. After she told me about the message, Rose told me to head for the airport and she would try to keep calling you to see if you would answer. I went and headed to the airport and as I got to the airport Rose called me and told me what flights she thought you might be on. I found a police officer and asked for his help. He took me to his office and I gave all the information to him so that he could find you."

"Why was he willing to help you?"

"Because I told him about you and that I hurt you; but had fallen in love with you."

"Ouch," I said. "You stooped to the love word to get help."

"Anything to get you back. Bella, please I still need you to be here when I get up in the morning. I need you. Yes when I saw your picture and then first met you, you know what I wanted. However, as soon as you stood up to me and called me on my bull shit, I changed and you did that to me."

BPOV

"Thank you, Edward for all those kind words. Thank you for understanding that I can't handle the type of relationship you want, but are willing to take what I can give." I reached up on tip toes and gently, very softly and very quickly kissed his lips. I then walked into my suite and laid my roses on one of my night stands. I went and changed into one of my night shirts and quietly went to sleep. I was tired from all the drama of the day and finally hashing it out with Edward so I quickly fell asleep.

**A/N Hope you enjoyed. The review box is right below here. **


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

We got up and had a leisurely morning in our suite including Edward helping me pack everything. After lunch, we went to the airport. I sat next to Edward on the plane. He pulled my hand up to his lips and kissed them.

"Thanks Edward, you've definitely given me a change of pace the past two weeks. This was much better than sitting at the ranch getting cabin fever. You've been so kind to me except for the first day I met you and sending a stranger to help me yesterday. I'm finally starting to feel better. I think you can see I have a greater range of motion back in my ribs before too much pain sets in."

"Bella, I'm sorry for that."

"I know you are. I promise you do not need to apologize anymore."

"Bella, do you miss the work you did in Salt Lake City?"

"Yes and no."

"Are you looking forward to going home in October to get back to that work?"

"Yes and no. I love the ranch and I can't wait to get back in the saddle. That is all I'm thinking about right now. Edward, how long are you going to stay at the ranch?"

"At least, until you and I can go on a trail ride together, I did promise you, you know. But hopefully not until you tell me to go home. I want to get to know you even more."

"Edward, of course, you can stay as long as you would like. I'll talk to Billy about it as soon as we get back." As the flight continued, I started reading on my kindle and then lowered the seat back to relax. Shortly after that, we started bouncing and the captain called for Edward.

"Bella, change of plans, there's a storm on that we have to go through to get to Denver. I really want you to take a muscle relaxer."

"Fine, I bet you're going to give me the kind the kicks my butt, too."

"Yes, only because I need it to work fast."

"Will you still drive me to the ranch tonight?"

"Yes, but I bet you'll be out of it for most of the drive back. Sorry, I've loved talking to you this whole time."

"Edward, don't forget to eat even if I'm asleep."

"I will."

He gave me the medicine and then leaned down to kiss my lips.

EPOV

Within fifteen minutes, she was asleep holding my hand. We bounced for the next hour until we landed in Denver. I then picked up the rental car and buckled her in the middle row of seats even though I laid her down on the seat. I then started the drive towards the ranch. I called and left Rose a message that we were on our way.

Fortunately, there was a cooler on the jet. I grabbed it as we left. I hit a sandwich drive-thru and put her sandwich in the cooler and kept heading towards the ranch. I was getting close to the ranch when I heard her say my name; I pulled to the side of the road saying, "Bella, hold on."

I went around and whispered, "It's okay. Wrap your arms around me." She did and I moved her carefully to the front seat. I turned to get in the cooler and gave her a bottle of water, a turkey sandwich, and a piece of fruit. "Please eat and drink and then you'll feel better."

BPOV

"Yes, Sir. How close are we?" I asked.

"I think we're about 30 minutes away."

I sat and quietly ate and drank. Finally I asked, "How bad was the flight?"

"I think you did the right thing. We came down through some pretty nasty wind and turbulence. The storm was nasty; I thought about taking one of your pills, but I knew I had to drive us."

We eventually pulled into the ranch, I said as I pointed to the lights off left of the gates, "Oh yeah, it's rodeo night."

"It may be; but you're going straight to your cabin."

"Yes sir," and I mock saluted him. Edward drove us straight to my cabin. I went to get my bag and Edward said, "No, now get in there."

"Fine," and I kind of stomped towards my cabin. I went to the bathroom and when I returned, I said, "Help please. This button is tougher than the others I have been managing." Edward stepped straight up to me and buttoned me back up. I used my casted arm and gently lifted my arm up to his chin. It forces him to lift his face so that I was looking at his face and asked, "Are you going to let me walk around the ranch starting tomorrow?"

"Yes, but if I see you lift one leg to get on a horse, I'll punish you."

"What will you do?"

"I'll ground you to your room."

"No, but I bet if I pouted and kissed you, you'd let me leave."

"No, actually I may keep you here even longer."

"Are you sure we can't go down to the rodeo?"

"You need to relax after your flight and that damn pill."

"Fine. I'll stay here; but you need to get your vehicle up to the main parking lot."

"You better stay put."

"Fine," but ten minutes later, I left for the arena. My thinking was I'll show Edward that I'm okay. Right as I got to the arena gate, someone grabbed the belt loop of my jeans and said, "You're grounded."

"But."

"Let's go. Come on. Now you can't leave the cabin for two days."

"You're mean."

"Move it. Or you can go for three days."

"Fine," and as I turned to go, I stomped away but I hit a slick part of the hill and started to fall. I was caught by Edward. So he finished scooping me up and tucking me easily into his arms, as he continued walking, I complained, "You don't have to carry me."

"Yes I do. Did you see how easily you almost fell?"

"Edward!"

He stopped leaned in and whispered, "Shut up," and he kissed me. He continued kissing me as he headed us back towards my cabin. He tried to press open the kiss, but I wouldn't let him. So he brought the kiss to an end and finished taking me back to the cabin. He set my suitcases back outside. "I'm going to take all your clothes, so I don't have to worry about you sneaking out tomorrow morning."

"But I need my nightgown and undergarments."

Edward took the cases to my room and started going through my stuff. "So where's your shorts and t-shirt you've been sleeping in?"

"They're dirty and I want this;" and I pulled out my red nightgown and robe that had been I in the bottom of my bag all along.

He looked and smiled and I said, "What?"

He said, "That's red."

"Yes. It is candy apple red. Now don't I get some clothes; I need something to wear tomorrow."

"Since tomorrow is a bath day, I'll bring clothes with me or maybe I'll just keep you in this all day since you are grounded." Edward ended that sentence by gently pulling on my red nightshirt.

"Edward, you're being mean."

"No, I just want to make sure you heal well and take it easy since I'm the one responsible for your injuries. I also promised to take care of you as you reminded me yesterday when I sent you a substitute."

"I can take it easy at the rodeo or walking around the ranch."

"No, you won't. Everyone has missed you and will want to visit with it. Plus at the rodeo tell me you don't jump up and down and cheer."

I kind of started a smirk and said, "Okay, you got me there."

"Now go to your bathroom and change." He pulled me in close to him, unzipped and unbuttoned my jeans and helped unbutton my blouse. "Now go change."

"Fine." So once I was changed, I realized I would be cold tonight so instead of the cute little matching robe, I put my fuzzy one on that was behind my bathroom door. I then slipped into my fuzzy slippers. I went to our front sitting room. Edward handed me a bottle of water and we sat outside on the patio until Rose showed up. Rose and I started talking about my trip for ten minutes straight. Edward got up quietly and took my suitcases and started to leave.

I said, "You're really taking them, are you?"

"Yes."

Rose piped in and asked, "Why is he taking your luggage?"

"Because I'm grounded?"

"What did she do? You haven't been back that long."

"I told her she couldn't go to the rodeo tonight. She had to take a muscle relaxer flying back here because of a storm and she knows she needed to rest after the shot. When I caught up to her, she was about to sneak up into the stands so I grounded her tomorrow. She can't leave the cabin and I know if I leave her clothes here; she'll just get up early and sneak out with you."

Rose looked at both of us then looked back at me laughing and said, "He's right on every count Bella. Now that you're feeling a little bit better; you'll be all over this place."

"No fair. Rose you are suppose to defend me."

Edward just smiled at the both of us, "Too bad." He sat the bags down, leaned into my chair gently, kissed my lips and said, "I'll see you in the morning."

Rose said to Edward as he left, "I'll be gone from 6:00 AM tomorrow until 2:00 PM the next day. We're doing a cattle drive with some guests."

"Those are fun," I said. You better get out of here, Edward. I'll throw my water bottle at you because I don't get to go."

So he quickly left to avoid another verbal bashing from me.

**A/N Have a great Wednesday. **


	19. Chapter 19

_He sat the bags down, leaned into my chair gently, kissed my lips and said, "I'll see you in the morning."_

_Rose said to Edward as he left, "I'll be gone from 6:00 AM tomorrow until 2:00 PM the next day. We're doing a cattle drive with some guests."_

"_Those are fun," I said. You better get out of here, Edward. I'll throw my water bottle at you because I don't get to go."_

_So he quickly left to avoid another verbal bashing from me. _

Chapter 19

Rose turned to me and said. "He kissed you. What's going on?"

"He says he loves me," I said cautiously.

"That's good."

"I guess." And I got up to start to leave.

"Bella, stay. Don't walk away from me. You need to talk about this. Just let him love you."

"But Rose, I can't love him back."

"You can if you want to. You just need to let it go about your parents'. Your brothers are still here and so am I. We still love you."

"I do, too."

"So he kisses you, anything else?"

"No except, he helps me button my jeans and blouses. He washes my hair and helps me shave my legs. Actually, in the beginning, he helped me with all the spots I missed on my legs, but that was so much I just let him do my whole legs now."

"He does love you," Rose said. "Come inside, so that I can pack and we can keep talking."

"Rose, he's serious about my being grounded. If he wouldn't ground me longer and I had clothes, I would go down to the barn with you in the morning as a send off."

"You'd be in so much trouble."

"I know, he told me if he caught me lifting one leg to get on the horses I'd be grounded to my room. It's been four weeks. Except when I'm sleeping, he's been around the whole time. I like having him around."

"That's a start. Since he has seen you practically half naked, has he flirted with you?"

"Yes, he does. He explained why he was such a jerk that first day; I graciously accepted his apology. Las Vegas was fun and seeing him in LA doing the sound work was cool. Now I'm going to go because you need your rest for tomorrow. Have fun."

"Okay."

"When I get back, I'll bring up Flame for you to see."

"Thanks."

"Hopefully, we can convince your warden to let you leave for dinner."

"Okay. I'll see you soon and I promise to be good so that Edward will hopefully let me leave for dinner."

I went to bed; but I wasn't tired. All I did was lay and look at the ceiling. I couldn't toss and turn because my ribs just wouldn't allow it yet. I gave up, rolled over and called Edward. When he answered, I complained, "I'm not tired."

"You're not, why not?"

"Because I was given a muscle relaxer late this afternoon and I slept. So please talk to me."

"Okay, but I've a better idea."

"What?"

"I'll meet you in your living room."

Ten minutes later, I was waiting in the living room, back in my fuzzy slippers and robe. Edward said, "Let's play truth from truth or dare. I'll start. Have you had a boyfriend before?"

"Yes."

"How long?"

"Two years."

"Did you love him?"

"Yes, but that was four years ago and we broke up in the end because he cheated on me."

"He was crazy. Have you had sex before?"

"Yes," I said. "But this is pretty one sided."

"I promise you'll get a turn. How many partners?"

"One. He was the only one I thought was worth giving my body to. Ask me how many boyfriends I've had?"

"Well?"

"Three boyfriends. I've been out with 10 guys besides the three boyfriends. My turn so from our earlier conversation. Have you been with all 13 women?"

"Yes."

"Any others?"

"No."

"Have you enjoyed it with all the women?"

"Yes. I've liked it with most and enjoyed it with some. The release is necessary and feels great."

"How many would you say was making love too?"

"Two out of the three that I loved."

"How long since you've been with a lady?"

"The end of last year."

"When did it end with the last serious lady?"

"A year and ½ ago."

"Your turn, Edward."

"Do you like me?"

"Yes, I like you."

"Do you love me?"

"No, but that's me. That's not going to change either."

"Will you ever love me?"

"Edward, I don't know. Please don't push this. Maybe someday, I'll be ready; but it won't be in the foreseeable future." As I finished that sentence, Edward had moved over next to me.

"Please Bella. Give me a chance and open your heart to me."

"Edward, I have opened my broken and battered heart to you; but that emotion is gone. My parents took the last of it with them when they left me."

"Well, then my beautiful one, we may have to go find it together."

I knew he was pushing me; but I decided it was best to change the topic, I asked, "Boxers or briefs."

He smiled and said, "That's for you to find out. By the way, remind me again, what did you think of me in my of Batman costume?"

"Hot and sexy," and this time I leaned in and whispered, "Maybe Batman can save me and help me find it," and I kissed him to try and keep him from saying anything else.

As he ended the kiss, Edward said, "Rock paper scissors for the last question. 1-2-3," and then Edward won. Edward just smiled at me and then it curled up a little bit more. He had his question. His look was curious; but more than that it was more inquisitive.

"What did you and Rose talk about after I left?"

"Vegas, LA and being grounded."

"Anything else?"

"You, but I think you knew that would happen."

"Maybe, but what did she tell you?"

"That you love me and to give you a chance."

"What did you tell her about me?"

"You're actually flirting with me instead of the crap that I got when we first met."

"Beautiful, that's because I'm flirting with you and not making a pass at you. What else?"

"Your pretty demanding you know that Mr. Cullen."

"Yes I'm so tell me, what else?"

"That you help with my hair and shaving my legs. Rose's response was damn he has seen you practically half naked."

"She's right, you know."

"I know, you've seen me almost completely naked that first day after coming home from the hospital and the bathroom fiasco."

Bella, it's okay. I had already spent three days in Denver with you and learned my lesson. Someday maybe, I'll get that opportunity again. Now do you think you can get to sleep?"

"Maybe, but if you let me walk back with you to your cottage, that might tire me out."

"Nice try; I'll be fine."

I finally got settled back into bed and slipped into pleasant dreams about the one and only Edward Cullen.

**A/N Happy Wednesday. Hope you enjoyed.**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

I woke up around 7:00 AM and went to the kitchen. Since it was warm, I didn't put on any robes. As I came around the corner, Edward was taking a drink of coffee and he looked up and spit out the drink of coffee he had just taken. Once he was back in control, he said, "Oh my god, you're a goddess."

I totally started blushing and I quickly left to go back to my room. This time as I came out with the matching robe around me; Edward was coming down the hall towards me. He quickly, but cautiously picked me up. He took me to my room, laid me down on my bed, sat next to me, opened my robe and started touching me through my night shirt. "Is this okay?" he asked.

I smiled and said, "So far it is."

He then reached up and started just gently kissing my lips, cheek and neck. Then he moved back to my lips. He did get the kiss to open, though he never pressed his tongue into my mouth this time. After a few minutes, he pulled the robe back closed and asked, "Breakfast?"

Edward took my hand as we walked back to the kitchen after helping me off the bed. This morning, Edward made me an omelet. Once we were done, I asked, "Can I ask a question like we were doing last night?"

"Sure."

"Why didn't, what just happened, happen over the last two weeks?"

"A. Your ribs needed more time to heal. B. Shorts and a t-shirt look much different than what's underneath your robe does."

After breakfast, I went and took my bath where I had two beautiful assisting hands. When I was done and dressed, I said "What's next, since I'm grounded?"

"Well first, I'm going to take a shower, if you don't mind."

"Be my guest!"

Edward leaned down close to me in the living room and whispered right in front of my lips, "Will you try and sneak out?"

"No, I'll behave; I promised Rose so that maybe you'll let me leave for dinner tomorrow night."

"We'll see." When he returned in jeans, a polo and his wet hair all combed back, he found me sitting on the couch watching a part of a soap opera.

I changed the channel and said, "Thanks for not letting me get addicted to soaps. They're too much drama all the time."

"Good. Turn it off and let's go back to reading my scripts now that you have seen me on a set."

"How about we pick one that you never did?"

"That's fine. Better yet, do you want to read the one I start next summer in Costa Rica?"

"Sure." So together on one of the couches, we sat down side by side and started reading it. After about an hour, I said, "You have to go back in time to save her."

"Yes. For a little while, the whole future gets messed up; but I fix it while we fall in love."

We kept reading and around noon, Billy came in and found us cozy on the couch still reading. "Wow," Billy said. "The first day I thought she'd kill you; but now look at you both all cozy up together on the couch."

"He's grown on me and now he's a lot more subtle than the first day."

"So why don't you come up to the main restaurant for lunch?"

I looked at Edward and he said, "Maybe tomorrow."

Billy looked at both of us questioning the silent exchange we were having. Edward spoke up and said, "She tried to sneak to the rodeo last night when we got back. She's grounded to the cabin today."

"Bella, shame on you; you know how excited you get at the rodeos."

"I know; but my ribs are 100 times better. So I decided that it would be okay to venture to the rodeo. Unfortunately, my guard caught me a few steps before I hit the stands."

"Well let's get them the rest of the way healed first. You still have two more weeks of the cast and limitations."

"I know."

"I think the chef has made chimis for lunch today. Can I send some down with the fixings for both of you?"

"Please, his chimis are delicious."

Edward then asked, "Would he also think about sending steak down so that I can grill out steaks and corn for dinner for Bella and I tonight?"

"Of course."

"Thanks Billy for being so understanding."

"No problem. I'm just glad to see you so happy. I thought after the accident we would have to tie you up just to keep you here."

Then Billy turned and said, "And you, even though you're responsible for the accident, thank you for taking such good care of her now. I've really needed Rose; but I'd have let her stay around and helped Bella. You stepped right up; and I see you're staying until October when we close."

"Yes, as long as you and Bella will let me. I owe her a lot of trail rides and I bet it'll take her a couple weeks to get used to being back in the saddle. As long as you can live without her, that is Billy."

"Yes, we can; but she's a great tour guide to our riders so you may want to share her."

"I can do that too." Then Billy left, and within the hour, we were eating chicken chimis and still reading the script. At two, I got up and stretched.

Edward asked, "What's wrong?"

"My ass hurts; I'm tired from just sitting around all day."

"That's your own fault."

"Okay, okay I give up. I take responsibility for that."

"Fine, go get your shoes and we'll walk around the cabin."

I put my shoes on and when I got outside, I said, "Freedom."

"Don't get obnoxious." I walked up to him and kissed him gently said, "What happens if I do?" then I turned and ran to the side of the cabin."

"Bella get back here!"

"No, you have to catch me," and with that I started running around the cabin. When I got back to the front, he just reached out around my waist and pulled me back into his arms. He caught me very carefully though so that he didn't reinjure my ribs.

"God, it's amazing how much better you are feeling," he said to my ear as he held me against his chest.

"I told you so. Don't keep me all cooped up, I want to be outside that is where I belong. That is why I fell in love with the ranch!"

He scooped me up, kissed my lips and carried me inside. He took me to my bedroom and laid me down on the bed. Edward got situated right next to me. I carefully rolled to my good side, but with a protective arm close if I tried to escape. Then Edward asked, "How can you love the ranch?"

"Easy, it can't die on me. It will always be here. The land, the views, and the things to do are always here just waiting for you. They don't make requests that you can't provide and they don't ask for what you can't get back. Riding through the woods and going down by the river, it gives me the feeling of freedom. It wants respect and I give it to it. It isn't constantly asking for affirmation that I love the land. It doesn't need to be told that it is loved. My actions around this ranch show it all that it needs to know that I love it. The history of this area is amazing and I love to share it, too. It's history is one more way it gives its love out. "

"You have never felt like this before with a man or your family."

"Yes, I did, but when you find your fiancé in bed with another woman and then your parents die in front of you, you close off. I had already partially closed off after I found him; but since January, it's been worse. Once I got here, I rode all the time even in March and the freedom was amazing. I had no problems working with the ranch hands. I love working with them all and sitting around and talking about the ranch and the woods. But when personal conversations came up, I just sat back and listened. But since you got here, you've been pulling it all out of me."

"Does that mean you're on your way to loving me?"

"Edward, I care that is all I can give you right now. I really do care." So I rolled some so that I could kiss him, he opened the kiss and I started to kiss him. It was open mouth, but he still didn't press it any further. I was not about to proceed until he showed me he wanted to. He said he loved me, but yet he wouldn't French kiss me. This is all him. Though his arms ran across my body after about ½ hour exploring my hands had even explored his sculpted body. He looked at me and said in a very sexy voice, "If I can continue to get all of this from you, I'll accept you as you are, for now."

"Well," I said in a very quiet whisper by his ear. Then I thought let me see how he reacts to my request of French kissing me. "Then I might be able to add one more thing to our list of sharing, but only if you know how."

"What's that?" he asked as he kissed next to my ear.

"Are you ever going to try and French kiss me again?"

He smiled and kissed his way back to my lips. Then right before capturing my still swollen lips, he said, "Of course, I was hoping for an invitation in some way after you refused once."

With a smile, I said, "Is this the invitation you were looking for?"

"Yes," and then he captured first my lips. He ran his tongue over swollen bottom lip and finally pressed just a little into the opening where I just opened to take in the heat of this kiss. His tongue was amazing and add to that his hands running gently all over my body, I could feel my body heating up. This time he rolled us so I was lying on his stomach and he was on his back holding on to me. As the kiss came to a slow end, he smiled saying, "I can handle this; but you're going to have to be the one that lets me know if and when things go any further?"

"Okay."

He then said, "This didn't hurt your ribs, did it?"

"No and my cast didn't hurt you."

"No, plus I deserve it if it did."

C


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Does your cabin have one of the hot tubs?" I asked.

"No I don't. Since I'm not really in my cabin much, I didn't think I needed one."

"Well, one of the first days that I'm allowed to ride, there are hot springs I'm going to take you then."

"I like that idea. Your appointment is on Monday morning in two weeks. Would you allow me to drive you to Denver on Sunday night? We could spend Monday in town and drive home after an early dinner that night."

"Sounds perfect. Where would we stay?"

"In another suite at a hotel, because I don't trust letting you too far away from me. Can you handle saying that you're dating me?"

"Yes I can," I said with a small smile on my face.

"Do you mind hearing me say, "I love you?"

"No, I don't mind if you keep saying it. Maybe, it'll finally break through my reserve; but please not every minute of every day, then I might send you away."

"Fine, but I do love you."

"I know."

"Now let's go back to the script." We quietly settled back in on the patio to continue reading the script. Around 5:30 pm, we started our dinner. About 6:30, we sat down and ate. After two bites of my steak, I said, "Edward, you can cook my steak any time. This is amazing."

"Thank you."

At 7, one of the other wranglers was knocking on the door, he asked from the front porch,  
"Edward is Bella at least allowed just outside? I brought her a surprise."

"Yes," Edward said looking straight at me with a smile on his face. "You can go, but no running away."

"I won't; I promise." When I got to the door, I screamed in delight. Flame was there. Jake even brought me a brush, so that I could brush her. It was a lot of fun. Edward came up behind me and handed me an apple this time. When she nuzzled me after I gave her the apple, it didn't hurt. I smiled at Edward and then nuzzled Flame myself. I whispered into her ear as I kept rubbing her down, "Give me a couple weeks and I'll be back on the saddle. I can hardly wait to fly through this country side with you again."

Flame nuzzled me back and I think she shook her head in agreement. I turned to Jake and said, "Thanks."

"You're welcome and I'll see you back at the barn in a few days."

"Yes, very soon."

Edward then offered me a corona and said, "Have a seat?" So we sat outside on the patio quietly drinking our drinks, Edward finally said, "You really are feeling better?"

"Yes,"

"Good."

"How about we move inside and enjoy a movie?"

"Yes. Grab a movie and meet me in my bedroom."

When he came in, I loaded up the DVD player. We piled up pillows on my bed. Edward sat down first; then I laid a pillow in his lap. I settled down in his lap and got very comfortable. Together, we watched the movie. As it was getting close to ending, I started to fall sleep. I felt someone lift me up and kiss me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and slowly he laid me down and lifted my casted arm up over my head. He brought his incredible lips down to mine and we made out. We enjoyed touching each other. As he finished kissing his way to my ears, he whispered, "I need to go; but I'll be back in the morning."

"Can you give me five minutes before you leave?"

"Of course," and while laying their side by side, he undid my buttons and jeans.

"Now go." When I returned, I had on my red nightgown and no robe this time. He met me in two strides. "You know, this isn't the lowest or tightest, but damn you look amazing it. It isn't even satin or silk; even in red cotton jersey material, you are exquisite." Edward lifted me up and carried me back to bed. "Bella, you're so beautiful." He ravaged my lips until I was breathless and then he nibbled my swollen bottom lip. He kissed me to my ear and said, "I'll see you in the morning. I love you. I'll bring your clothes back then."

"Good night, Edward and thank you." Then he was gone and I settled down into another night of pleasant dreams.

I awoke to fresh blueberry muffins in front of me on a tray. "Morning beautiful." We sat side by side eating together. After breakfast, I got up and had fun going through my suitcases looking at all my new clothes. I put on shorts and a tank.

"Edward, will you put my hair up in a ponytail for me?"

"Sure," and he did. He was so gentle, caring and made sure it was perfect for me.

"Can we read the script some more?" I asked as I turned to get up.

"Sure." We had lunch and finished then finished the script. Around 3:00 pm, I heard a neah outside. I went outside and said, "Hi!" to Flame and then I looked at Rose and said, "Welcome back." I brushed Flame out and I looked at Edward and said, "Please let me get on her back."

"No, two more weeks and then you can." After a couple more nuzzles and a carrot, Rose went to take Flame back to the barn.

Edward said, "Rose."

"Yes, let Bella lead Flame back to the barn." I looked up straight at Edward's face with the most surprised look. He smiled and said, "You are paroled for good behavior. I'll see you three later."

Rose said, "Edward, you could go with Bella and I could get a shower in before dinner."

"Great idea, Rose," Bella said with small bounces of excitement.

So I got the lead line from Rose, Edward came to my casted arm side to act as my escort and support just in case. He kept me extra close in case I had a klutzy moment. "Thanks Edward," and I leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"You're welcome." When I came into the barn with Flame, everyone was very happy to see me. I put Flame in her stall and went to talk to all the other horses and ranch hands. As I did that, I looked at Edward and asked, "I'm not pushing my luck, am I?"

"No, Beautiful, enjoy yourself." So for the next hour, we walked around the barn. We headed up to my cabin; Edward then said, "The horses love you."

"Of course, they do; I always bring them treats. I respect their power and they respect me. I can hardly wait to get back in the saddle again."

"Bella, you still have to wait two more weeks," Rose said as Edward and I got back into the cabin. "Since you've been gone for ninety minutes, does that mean you've been paroled?"

I said, "Yes, as long as, I don't try to get on a horse."

"So are you going to the ranchers' barn for dinner or the main guest house?" Rose asked.

Edward said, "Wherever you want to go, Bella."

"How about the ranchers' barn tonight and tomorrow for lunch we go to the main guesthouse?"

Rose said, "Sound's good. Let's go." As soon as we headed for the ranchers' barn she asked, "So what did you two do while I was gone?"

"We read his new script that he'll start next year in June in Costa Rica. It was really good. Edward even has let me outside, but he keeps a close eye on me."

Rose just smiled at both of us and said, "I'm sure he did." Soon we arrived in the barn, we all sat and enjoyed dinner. Edward even allowed me to carry my own plate; however he scooped out my portions since I still only had one good hand. After dinner, we all just sat and talked about the ranch. The ranch hands were enjoying telling me about the wildlife they had seen around the ranch that I had missed out on.

Eventually, the three of us all headed backup to our cabin; Rose and I sat down outside. Edward stepped inside and returned with a bottle of wine and three glasses and a blanket for me. He offered, "Ladies, anyone care for a glass of wine?"

"Sure." Once the bottle was sitting down on a table, he threw me the blanket. "You're sometimes so brilliant," I said as I wrapped the blanket around me.

Edward smiled at me and said, "I noticed goose bumps as we walked back up." Then he poured us our wine. Edward sat next to me and the three of us shared riding competition stories out on the patio for awhile. Rose went to bed first. Edward finally walked me inside and pulled me into a loose hug and we kissed good night.


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry a little late today. Just got back in from vacation. Hope you enjoy. Please leave a review.**

Chapter 22

The next morning after the usual 90 minutes it takes me to get ready to go anyplace, we headed for the main guest lodge and Edward started watching my face light up as I interacted with the guests. This day started my new routine at the ranch; I would sit at tables over lunch and tell the guest about the ranch and the different rides that were available to them. The afternoon, I spent in the barn talking to the guests some more about what to watch for on the ride and dinner was spent in the ranchers' barn. Edward just faded to the background, while I was talking. When I was in the barn with the guests chatting, he even started helping to get horses ready and adjusting stir-ups for the guests. It was funny everyone just seem to leave him alone and treat him like all the other ranch hands. At dinner, he would share stories about his movie filming with the ranch hands. Everyone loved the two of us together. He never stayed with me in my bedroom anymore since Rose was there with me, which I missed. But, I guess that was okay; I spent all day and evenings with him. On the night of the rodeos, I was allowed to commentate and that was a blast. Two weeks later on Sunday after lunch, before heading to the doctors in Denver, I was in my room packing when Edward called and said, "Can we leave soon? I'll feed you dinner in Denver or on the way."

"Sure, give me 30 minutes and I'll be ready." Thirty minutes later, he walked in and I left Rose a note that we left early. I also mentioned I would call her and tell her what how it went. He took my bag and back up the hill we headed to the parking lot. My ribs hadn't even been touchy for a week now. We settled into the car and away we went. I was finally able to turn in my seat and look at Edward as we headed for Denver. We even figured out we liked the same music.

Edward said, "We should get to town around 6:30. Is that okay for dinner?"

"Actually, there's a quaint little diner just outside of Denver that I have gone to in the past."

"Sounds perfect; just like you are. I've been in awe at how much you know about the area since you have only been here since March."

"Yes, but Rose has been here for years. I have visited at least once a year and I love the area so I have done a lot of research."

"Would you ever move here?"

"I don't know! Maybe, but my family business?"

"Isn't it portable? Couldn't you do the same thing here?"

"Yes, I guess so; but if I was here, I would want to ride all the time and not work."

"Knowing you Bella, you could find a balance." We did stop at the diner and stuffed ourselves; but I insisted we share piece a pie; instead of ordering two because their peach pie is amazing. Edward agreed after two bites. We got back in the car and finished getting into Denver. Once we were checked into our suite, he knocked on my bedroom door and said, "Open up, Beautiful Bella."

Once I had the door open, he scooped me up, laid me on my bed and said, "I missed taking you to bed every night."

"Why didn't you?"

"Mainly because Rose was there."

I said, "But if we lived together and we had company over, would you not take me to bed?"

"That's different that would be our home. Does that mean I might be getting closer to you loving me?"

"Maybe." We started making out, but he would never remove my clothes or go under them though we touched one another's bodies.

The next morning Edward woke me up with coffee and breakfast. Ninety minutes later, we were off to the doctor's office. A medical assistant took off my cast and took me for an x-ray that I screamed at because he made me move my arm in positions that it hadn't been in for six weeks. By the time, I was done and returned to my room, I was done crying. When the doctor came in, I was all better and slowly moving my arm around though I liked to keep it protected close against my stomach. The doctor said, "Give it a couple days and it'll be all cleaned up and fully moving. Now let's go over the x-rays." He pointed to where my breaks had been and showed us how they had all healed nicely and properly.

"What about riding?" I said and Edward jabbed me. I didn't let that stop me; I just said it again, "Well?"

"Until your arm is perfect, I would prefer you stay on trails at a very slow pace plus, I know you'll have to get use to your seat again. But after a week, I'm sure there'll be no stopping you. I'm not even sure Edward can even keep you under control that long. Take care of yourself and please watch out for snakes next time."

"I will try; but that was the least of my problems last time."

We left and Edward said, "How about we find you a long sleeve top or sweater to wear to dinner tonight?"

"I have a better idea. My arm really hurts and is filthy; so all I really want is to take a bath and then take a nap. You can drop me off at the hotel and then you can pick out something for me. I can get a nap in back at the hotel."

"Are you sure that you trust me?"

"Yes, plus if it were something really inappropriate then I can wear what I have packed!"

"Okay."

Once back in my room, I decided nap first so I took three Advil's and laid down. When I woke up 2 hours later Edward still wasn't back so I went to the giant tub I scrubbed until I was crying and that was when Edward came back. He must have heard me and came straight into my bathroom yelling at me, "Stop scrubbing so hard that you make yourself cry. It's fine."

"Edward," I sobbed. "I'm not pressing that hard. I promise it's just so stiff and sore."

"Bella, I've a better idea for tonight. Why don't we just stay here tonight, order some room service and watch a movie?"

"You won't be disappointed?"

"No, just being with you is enough."

I suddenly got a mischievous grin on my face and said, "By the way, Edward what are you doing in here right now? You do know I am naked, right."

"Goodbye," and he left with a dress hanging on the door knob. When I came out, I have the dress on and said, "Thanks, Edward, you do have great taste. But you were only suppose to buy me a jacket, sweater or long sleeve blouse."

"You're welcome; and too bad, you left me on my own accords so this is what I picked out for you. Now come here," we settled down on the bed and watched a movie, ordered dinner and watched a second movie. Part way through the second one, we started kissing and touching. He moved my sore arm over my head and I took my good arm under his polo and explored his chest. His hand undid my wrap dress and gently pushed it open. "You are exquisite, Beautiful Bella"

I smiled and said, "Did you plan this?"

"No, but I love it. Thanks." Our hands explored one another's bodies; then the kissing returned, too. Edward was now laying back on top of me; I could feel his manhood pressing against my abdomen. So as the kiss came to a slow stop, Edward rolled back to his side and pulled me in close to him and whispered. "Now finish watching the movie, Beautiful."

I smiled and said, "Thanks for tonight; but I owe you a night on the town."

"You don't have too."

"Well, we will see."

He then returned me to my own bed and I went to sleep. I was screaming when I woke up early the next morning. I didn't fully understand what was going on or that I was in a nightmare until I felt my body position change and heard Edward's calming voice saying, "Bella, what's wrong? It's just a dream wake up for me."

"We were suppose to go home yesterday. Rose and Billy, I told them I'd call and I forgot."

"Shhh. Don't worry, I called Rose and told her we were spending another night."

"Okay," I sniffled. "Will you stay with me so that I can go back to sleep?"

"Of course," and we layed down and he pulled me against his chest with an arm draped over me. "Now rest, my Bella." About 10:00 am, we left to go back to the ranch. At noon, Edward led me straight into the guest hall to talk to the guests during lunch. At two, Edward walked me to my cabin. He simply said, "Sit, " and pointed to the couch. So I did and then he said, "I'll be right back."

When he returned to the living room, he had my boots and hat plus his and said, "Shall we?"

"You really will let me?"

"Yes, but only walking, not for more than 20 to 30 minutes, and lastly, someone helps you get on and off the saddle because that is the arm you would normally use."

"Fair trade."

"Good now give me a foot so that I can help you. I'll volunteer to help you on and off the saddle by the way." He helped me get my boots on and then his were on. He grabbed my good arm and said, "Come on," and together we were flying down the hill to the barn.


	23. Chapter 23

_He helped me get my boots on and then his were on. He grabbed my good arm and said, "Come on," and together we were flying down the hill to the barn._

Chapter 23

When we got to the barn, I went straight to Flame's stall and inside to talk to her. Edward helped me get her halter and lead line. Billy then showed up and said, "You'll take it easy."

"Yes, sir, but we need a horse for Edward, too."

"Did you like Santa Fe?" Billy asked.

"Yes."

"He's in the front pasture. I'll go get him for you because I don't trust this young lady to be left alone with Flame very long."

Edward chuckled, "I agree."

I actually was able to punch him in return and that made me laugh. We started grooming her. We went to the tack room and Edward carried all my gear. I carried my bridal and reins and that was all. We had finished the cinch check on Flame's cinch when Billy returned with Santa Fe. Together, the three of us got him ready. Edward escorted me to the mounting block and Billy brought over Flame. As soon as Flame was lined up on the mounting block, Edward had me in his arms and then set me on in the saddle. I grabbed my reins from Billy and walked Flame forward. Billy brought up Santa Fe and Edward got on him.

"Bella, remember this is a beginners' walking ride," Edward said.

"Fine, but I'm leading."

"If you go faster than a walk, I'm taking over and bringing you back to the barn."

"Party pooper."

We walked for an hour on a circle trail around the ranch. We returned to the barn, brushed both horses down. I returned Flame to her stall. I promised her soon we could fly. Together, we released Santa Fe out in the front yard. "Edward, tomorrow afternoon can we go for a longer walking ride?"

Edward asked, "Why do you want to go for longer ride tomorrow?"

"Because there's a hot spring 30 to 40 minutes farther out. I bet that the springs would help my arm."

"Okay, you got it; but there's one condition."

"What's that?"

"I'll tell you later and then you can decide."

We left the barn and went back up to my cabin. Edward stopped by my cabin door and said, "I'm going to take a shower and then I'll be back to take you to dinner."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you so much for today." I hugged him and kissed him.

"You're welcome and I love you," and then we kissed some more. As he ended the kiss, he pulled back and said, "Go take a shower. I'll see you in an hour, okay?"

When he returned, Rose was sitting outside with me. Edward sat on another chair on our patio. She asked, "I saw the two of you leave for the ride. How did it go?"

Edward said, "Yes, we did and it was fun. Rose, are there really hot springs that we can get to in a total round trip time of 90 minutes at a walk."

"Yes, Edward. Bella's telling you the truth."

"Good, just checking."

I got up and went and sat on his lap and said, "What you didn't believe me?"

He pulled me into a tighter hug keeping me close on his lap. "I just wanted to double check. By the way Bella, your saddle and bridal are beautiful."

"They're hers from competition. I made her bring them when she came up here in March."

"I figured so," Edward said and I felt him drawing small circles in my lower back. It felt amazing.

"She even helped do some of the leather work."

"Rose's saddle is just as cool." Billy then showed up on the patio and I said, "What? I was good. I only walked on Flame. Edward can vouch for that."

"Bella, stop. You're fine; I just came by to check on the two of you."

"No, Billy, she behaved herself. Though, I think, she only half likes being lifted on and off the saddle."

I punched him and said, "I'll accept it as long as you're the one that is doing it and I understand why."

"But I'm looking forward to the end of the week when I can lift myself into the saddle and fly."

"Edward, she'll be flying across the ranch very soon. How about we all go down to dinner?" Rose said.

Billy stopped us and said, "Actually, Bella and Edward, would you mind coming up to the main guest house for dinner?" Tonight is a buffet dinner and guests want to hear more of your stories. They've been asking Sarah if you'll be at dinner."

"Of course, I will Billy; but let me go change into a skirt then."

Edward smiled as we both stood up and asked, "While you change, can I borrow your bathroom?"

"Of course."

Edward and I went inside to get ready. As I walked through the living room, I heard Billy say to Rose, "He loves her; but do you think she'll fall in love with him?" and then the voices faded out. I didn't think I would ever fall in love again; but I was hoping what I had with Edward I could keep as long as possible.

Edward actually followed me into my bedroom first. He led me over to the foot of my bed and pulled me down to sit next to him saying, "Everyone has had bad timing tonight." He hands me a bag that he pulled from the back of his jeans waistband. "This is my condition for the hot springs, tomorrow."

I opened the bag and out fell an emerald green bikini. I smiled and said, "I guess I can handle this condition, though I've never worn one before. Thank you." I reached up and put a gentle kiss on his lips. "Now go; I need to change for tonight. Please excuse me."

"Fine," and he stole a kiss and headed into my bathroom. When I returned to the front patio, Edward stood and we headed to the guest house. After I had a quick bite, I went from table to table telling stories for over an hour. When the dining room was almost empty, I said, "I need a snack," as Edward walked towards me and finished a long drink of water.

"Go sit down and I'll bring you something," Edward said.

Edward returned with coronas, a steak kabob and a piece of pie. I sat there silently eating until Edward asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yes I am. I'm just all talked out. When you talk at lunch and then all through dinner, it wears out your voice." He leaned across the table and asked, "Is this better?" and he kissed me.

We went to get up to leave for the night; a little boy came up to me and asked, "Are you leaving? I wanted to hear another story."

I said, "Sure, Edward would you get me a drink a water, please?" I took the little boy's hand and we sat outside on the patio. I shared about four more stories until as parents found him. He thanked me with a hug and a big thank you.

"You're welcome."

His parents thanked me and headed off to tuck their son in for bed. Edward slipped his arm into my newly released from a cast crook of my arm and led me to my cabin.

Edward whispered, "Same thing tomorrow."

"Oh yes," and once we were on my porch, I reached up and said, "Please," and he started kissing me.

Then he lifted me into his arms and we sat down together on one of the patio chairs. I easily pressed the kiss open and we continued making out.

Then we heard an, "Ahem."

I broke the kiss and said, "Hi Billy." I slid off of Edward's lap a little embarrassed for being caught kissing like that.

"I just thought I would come by and tell you that Mr. and Mrs. Mike Newton just called Sarah and their son, Jimmy, can't stop talking about you and your stories. Jimmy has asked if he could go out on a ride with you."

"Well," I looked back at him.

"Yes, but walking only."

"No problem. Invite his parents and Edward can come too. We can have a picnic by the old mine house. Will that work?"

"Perfect."

"When?"

"How about on Friday? Just as long as everyone understands that Edward may still be lifting me into my saddle."

"Flame has let you mount her from both sides, hasn't she?"

"Yes, but I only normally do that when I'm in a hurry and there's danger involved. I guess my other question is how has Jimmy been doing in his riding lessons?"

"Jacob said great for a five year old. Obviously, you're taking Flame and Santa Fe. Who else do you want?"

"Bubba, Kazam and Augie. They all get along."

"You're an amazing lady and thanks for doing this," Billy said.

"No problem, you know I love it here. Let's plan to leave the barn around 10:45 am."

"Okay, you too can go back to making out now."

"Wait," Edward said. "How far is the old mine?"

"It's about 30 minutes east of here."

"Okay, just checking."

**A/N Enjoy; leave a little love and I enjoyed Breaking Dawn over the weekend. For those that celebrate Thanksgiving; enjoy the day tomorrow. **


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

I looked at Edward and said, "Saturday, we're going out at about 9:00 am and not coming back until I want too. I hope you're ready. Plus if I decide to jog or lope; I will and you will not stop me. Just try and keep up."

"I know; I'm just keeping you in check until then." and he kissed me. We continued for 20 minutes. He pulled away and said, "I'll see you around 8:30 tomorrow and I love you."

"Good night, Edward. I'll miss you." I went in and slept peacefully; I had loving dreams and protective dreams all about Edward and I. I woke up the next morning and went and found Edward drinking a coffee in the kitchen.

"What would you like for breakfast?" He asked.

"Quit trying to fatten me up, I'm having to wiggle a little more to get into my jeans."

He pulled me into a hug and said, "I'm not worried. A week in the saddle and you'll have worn it all off."  
Then he kissed me and as he eased back from the kiss, he said, "So now eat." Edward put strawberry pancakes in front of me. Once we'd finished eating our breakfast, we went up to the main house. When Jimmy came in, he came running up to me and said, "You're really going to take me to the old mine like from your story."

"Yes, tomorrow and we'll even have a picnic. Is it okay if Edward comes with you and me and your parents should come too?"

"Yes it'll be fun and you'll tell me even more stories."

"Of course, I will." After lunch, Edward said, "Come on, let's go." By 1:30, we were on the trail to the hot springs, Edward and I rode side by side when we could.

Edward finally asked, "Are we sure that no one will be on this trail?"

"Yes. We ranch hands keep this a secret from all our guests. A few years ago, a husband and wife came out here and there were some problems when a group trail ride came by. Since then we have not used this trail and Billy had some extra trees planted around the springs though you would never know."

"Good," and then Edward pulled one of my hands free from my rains and kissed it. "I'm so looking forward to seeing you in your bikini and having you back to myself for awhile." Forty-five minutes later we tied up our horses, walked through the tree line, and I laid out our towels. As I turned around, Edward pulled me into his arms, kissed me, and he started unbuttoning my blouse. Then he undid my jeans. He then stopped the kiss and lifted me up and sat me on a rock.

"What Edward?"

He looked down at me and said, "Bella, you're so beautiful. I knew that the day my buddy showed me your pictures; however, in real life, you are exquisite and I can't believe you allow me to spend time with you know. I've been imagining you in this bikini the whole ride. Now give me your boots." So I lifted my legs up and he pulled off one boot and sock sat it down. He took my other leg and did the same thing. Once the boot was on the ground, he leaned in and pulled my shirt out of my jeans. He finished unbuttoning my blouse and gently slid it off my shoulders. His stare then moved between my face and my exposed chest. I went to move my arms across my chest and Edward stopped me. "You are beautiful; and I promise I'll do nothing but what you let me do." He then folded my blouse and sat it on the rock next to me. Again he leaned down to my lips and whispered, "Oh my god, you're amazing."

I smiled and said, "You have great taste, too."

"Yes, I do in both bathing suits and you. You most importantly."

"Edward, I just have one comment to all of this."

"Yes, Beautiful."

"When I'm going faster than a walk, there'll be no more bikinis. There's no support."

"You'd get no complaints from me, especially if I was riding towards you," he smiled and his hand gently brushed right under my breast. I did feel amazing just from that touch and I craved more.

"Sorry, not with me. Now find your suit and I'll get my jeans off." I hopped back to standing up to head towards the hot springs. Edward grabbed one belt loop and pulled me towards him. He said, "I've been waiting all day for this; you won't deprive me of this." He got a hold of both sides very gently wiggled them off of me. I got a hold of the bikini bottom so that it stayed in place as my jeans slipped past my hips. He lifted me back up to the rock. Looking straight into my face, he said, "You're incredible in this. You fill out the top perfectly; the bottom is just oh my god." He gave me a very possessive kiss this time.

I pushed his chest away from me and said, "Well, I'll see you in the hot springs." I jumped down, walked with a little swagger past him and I flip my face back to him and said, "Are you coming?"

As I finished sliding in and moved to the far side of the spring, I caught Edward sliding in and smiled at him said, "You don't look so bad yourself. Where did this bikini come from by the way?"

"When we were in Denver, the store next to the dress store was a bathing suit store. I knew your sizes from Vegas so I had a little bit of fun while I allowed you extra time to rest. Now, Beautiful, we're here to help your arm; so move that arm around and slide down some so the heat gets up into your shoulder."

I tried and tried and tried and just couldn't get comfortable sitting in hot springs so that I could soak my shoulder. I finally stood up in the middle and said, "Screw it." I dunked down completely under the water; I stood back up getting my hair and water out of my face. I then simply floated on my back and asked, "Edward will you support my head if you don't mind?"

"No problem," he leaned over and kissed my lips. After a little while, I heard him say, "Move your arm more." I did and the heat was helping it. Twenty minutes later, I felt him shift me around. I was now sitting on his lap. Then, his lips returned to mine and we started kissing. He opened the kiss very quickly. My arms easily went up around his neck. He finished settling me onto his lap and I wrapped my legs around his waist where I could feel is manhood pressing between us. It didn't bother me at all; I was happy to get that response from him.

"Your chest is exquisite," I whispered. I started playing with his chest hair starting up near his heart and played all the way down the trail to his waist band and them I whispered into his ear, "I see that the happy trail narrows more; but where does it end?" I wiggled my bikini clad ass in his lap.

"Oh beautiful," he said. He lifted me up out of the springs and sat me on the ledge. Then he buried his chest into my face and whispered, "Please hold me."

I pulled him into me not sure what was going on and I felt him shaking against me. I was a little scared and asked, "Edward, are you okay?"

But Edward still didn't answer me for several more minutes. Finally, he slowly pulled away after taking a nip at each one of my breasts through my bikini top and said, "Yes, I'm good now." Edward then slipped under the water and when he came back up to the surface, he climbed out and sat next to me on the ledge."

"Are you really okay?" I asked.

"Yes, your little ass wiggle sent me crashing over the edge."

"Oh," so I leaned backwards and grabbed our towels. I wrapped mine around me and handed him his. As I got out, I said, "Edward, we probably should move to the sun to dry quicker."

Edward finished climbing out of the spring after rinsing off one more time and wrapped his towel around his waist and then joined me in the sun. We were both settled down comfortably laying on our towels in the sun. Thirty minutes later we were dry and Edward kept me moving my arm so that the heat from the hot springs kept it limber. When we both relented that we needed to head back to the ranch, we managed to dress ourselves; but before I mounted up, Edward said, "Bella."

"Yes," as I turned to him.

He scooped me up and said, "You're amazing. Thanks for today and all the other days you've shared with me. I love you more than you could know. Someday, you're going to make an amazing mother with all the love you have to share."

"Edward, thank you. I care about you just as much; but I'm never having children." I tried to break free from his hold, but he wasn't letting me get away.

"Shhhh, I know don't say anything. I'm sorry about saying you would make a great mother; I just know what I have seen with Jimmy and the other kids on the ranch. Am I forgiven?"

I looked up at him with tears in my eyes that I was trying to keep from running down my face and just shook my head. I couldn't say anything; I wasn't sure what would come out. Until earlier this year, I wanted children so badly; but then watching my father die in my arms, I couldn't do that to my children.

Edward pulled me back from those horrible memories by asking, "Now how are we going to get you back up on Flame?"

"Easy. We line Flame up. We both stand on the right. You'll carefully hold onto my bad arm and then I get a hold of his mane with my good arm and I bounce up. Got it?"

"Yes," and very quickly and easily I bounced my way back onto Flame's back. Edward handed me my reins.

"By the way," I said to Edward as he mounted Santa Fe. "Do you mind being at the back of our trail ride tomorrow?"

"No, but should I be jealous of Jimmy."

"No, he's too young for me. You're more my type."

Together, we rode back to the ranch very quietly. I pulled inside myself thinking about what if I had a child. I decided before I ever had sex again; I was going back on the pill. There was no way that I was having a child to risk hurting like my parents did to me. As I got off of Flame, I said to her, "One more walking ride tomorrow and then we will fly, I promise. Be good tomorrow, we're taking out all the boys on the ride."

Then we let Flame and Santa Fe loose in the front pasture. Edward walked me back to my cabin and kissed me and said, "I'll see you in an hour."

"Okay," and he left.


	25. Chapter 25

_"By the way," I said to Edward as he mounted Santa Fe. "Do you mind being at the back of our trail ride tomorrow?"_

_"No, but should I be jealous of Jimmy."_

_"No, he's too young for me. You're more my type."_

_Together, we rode back to the ranch very quietly. I pulled inside myself thinking about what if I had a child. I decided before I ever had sex again; I was going back on the pill. There was no way that I was having a child to risk hurting like my parents did to me. As I got off of Flame, I said to her, "One more walking ride tomorrow and then we will fly, I promise. Be good tomorrow, we're taking out all the boys on the ride." _

_Then we let Flame and Santa Fe loose in the front pasture. Edward walked me back to my cabin and kissed me and said, "I'll see you in an hour."_

_"Okay," and he left._

Chapter 25

"Rose has Billy called and asked me to come back to the main house."

"Nope he said go to the ranch barn tonight."

"Okay," after my shower and putting on jeans, I was laying down on my bed. I couldn't get Edward's comments from the day out of my head. How could I be his type? I am just a simple rancher right now and in my real life I'm an electrical engineer nerd. Would I make a good mother? I just didn't know. I loved how our parents raised me and my brothers. I hoped I could do as good a job as they did; but first I would have to learn to love again and tell the world. Was I ready? No I still didn't think so.

EPOV

An hour later, I was strolling back to the girls' cabin.

Rose said, "To bad lover boy, she hasn't come back out yet. So she hasn't scared you away yet."

"Nope, she's too beautiful to leave alone. She hasn't come back out yet."

"Nope, the shower shut off awhile ago."

"Do you mind if I go check on her?"

"Why? Did you do or say something to her on the ride? Did you try and take advantage of her?"

"Well, I might have said to her someday, you're going to make an amazing mother with all the love you have to share."

"Oh, Edward. Then what happened?"

"She tried to push me away; but I wouldn't let her. I apologized. She talked a little bit as we started to leave; but then she turned very quiet for most of the ride back. Bella wouldn't have run away would she?"

"No, I'm betting she is in her room stewing, crying, but probably both. Go talk to her and tell her that what you said was just a compliment and to forget about it. Then don't bring up children with her again until you have been married to her for five years. I'm serious; she's handling your affection, advances and love. She can't admit that she loves you; but you need to keep the children part out of it. You've made great progress with her; please don't cause her to fall backwards again."

"I'm sorry Rose. I'll make it better, I promise."

"Good. Go show her your love like she deserves. I'm going to head down to the ranch barn for dinner. If you need me to bring you two up something for dinner, text me."

"Thanks, Rose."

I went to Bella's door and I was right. She was crying. I knocked quietly on her door and said, "Please Bella, let me in."

I heard her sniffle and eventually the door opened. My beautiful angel was so upset. I did this to her. My hands reached up and captured her face. While my palms held her face, I used my thumbs to brush away her tears. "I'm so sorry, please forgive me. I didn't know how much mentioning them would hurt you."

"Edward," Bella started to say.

"No Bella, Rose made me promise to fix this. She guessed what happened as soon as I told her what I said earlier in the day. I now realize that we spend all this time together, yet we have only started to scratch the surface on getting to know how each of us ticks. Please I know you can't forget what I said. However, can we please move forward? I promise I won't bring it up again. I'm just afraid that I may have sent you backwards a few steps. Whatever you want to do tonight, you can. Please just don't send me away."

"I promise I might've thought about it; but I won't. You didn't really make me angry at you; you just made me sad with the need to have some quiet retrospection time. As for what I want to do tonight? Can I come to your cabin for a movie and we can order room service?"

"It would be my pleasure. Now go clean up your face and I'll leave Rose a note."

"Thank you Edward and a comedy is on the docket for tonight. Nothing heavy okay."

"Sure." Within five minutes of getting into my cabin, our dinners arrived. We watched a movie and cuddled on the couch. Finally, I nudged her awake and walked her back to her cabin. At her door, I said, "Goodnight and I love you,"

"Good night, Edward."

BPOV

The next morning, I was stretching and moving my arm all around. When Edward came in, I said, "Its 9:30. Let's go to the barn now, please."

"No, Bella."

"Yes, just let me try to lope in the arena."

"I can't stop you, can I?"

"No," and I reached up and kissed his lips. "Thanks; now let's go."

At the barn, Billy saw us and said, "You two are really early."

"Billy, she has the itch and there's no stopping her."

"Fine, but I'm riding next to you. Just in case," Billy said. "Or no deal."

"Deal. Now let's go guys. I'll get Flame and Maverick." Flame and Maverick were saddled up and ready to go in less than ten minutes. I mounted Flame by myself. When Edward looked like he was going to step up and help me, I gave him a death glare and he quietly backed down. Edward went to the arena and sat on the rail while we went into the arena.

Billy said, "Alright, ready?"

I nodded and nudged Flame into a jog. Billy was right with me and side by side we rode. Billy said, "No pain from the gate."

"No." After five more laps, I went into a lope and my seat came back to me very quickly and naturally. The twinges in my shoulder settled after half a lap once my form came back.

Billy looked at me and I was smiling. He said, "Okay?"

"Yes, I just needed to find my natural seat again."

"Good." After another five laps, I reversed directions and went back into a jog and then back into a lope. Finally, I slowed to a walk on Flame and Billy did too. When we returned to the barn, I easily slid off Flame and tied her up. "Six and a half weeks later and I'm ready to go," I said and hugged Edward.

Billy stopped me with a smile and said, "Yes, you are. But please be very careful and only gallop in the truly open areas, not all over like you normally do. No and I mean no jumping. I bet Edward will report you if you do."

Edward smiled and said, "Yes, I will."

Then we got the other four horses ready. Our lunches arrived and we put it on my saddle, Edwards and Mr. Newton's. Jimmy found me in the tack room and came running in saying, "I'm ready."

I said, "Almost," and handed him his helmet. Then I kneeled down next to him and asked, "What have you been taught about running around horses especially in the barn?"

"That I can't; I might spoke them if I'm running."

"So when we leave this room, what are we going to do?"

"Walk."

"You're right again."

Edward, Billy and I got everyone mounted up, I led the way, then Jimmy, his mom and dad and finally Edward brought up the rear. Jimmy loved the stories I told him on our way out to the mine. At 11:45, we were setting up the picnic.

After an hour lunch where both Edward and I told stories, Mike and Jessica politely asked to take pictures with both Edward and I. I think Mike was more impressed that he got to hang out with Edward than hear those stories. Everyone helped clean up so that we could head back to the ranch. Edward and I helped everyone else get mounted back on their horses. Edward went to help me, but I leaned in and whispered, "I know you're being a gentleman and helping me; however, since I am back in the capacity of a ranch hand, I have to be sure that all the guests are mounted and ready to go." Edward just smiled at me and then I made sure he was back on Santa Fe and had his reins. I quickly mounted Flame and we all headed back. At the barn, Jimmy kept telling me thank you.

"You're welcome, Jimmy. Now go swimming to cool off. If your parents will let you, you can sit with Edward and I, as I announce the rodeo tomorrow night."

Jimmy quickly walked to his parents so excited. When he returned, he said, "Bella, they said it's okay, if you're sure."

"That's fine."

"Thank you," he said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Edward and I stayed and helped in the barn until early evening. Billy came up and said, "This is for the two of you." I opened it and we read it together. I looked up at Billy and I said, "Tonight."

"Yes, tonight. Now go, you've about 90 minutes to get cleaned up."

As we headed up the hill, I said, "Wow, I can't believe Billy is giving us a candle light dinner in your room. That's cool."

Edward stopped me and said, "Will you where your dress from the Celine concert?"

"Yes," I said.

As he left, he looked back over his shoulder at me said, "I love you and I'll come pick you up in an hour or so."

"Perfect," and I waved goodbye.

After an hour, Edward returned in black dress pants, a dress shirt tie and vest. He didn't look stuffy, he looked somewhat casual thanks to the vest and he rolled up his sleeves. He actually looked very yummy and sexy. Edward said to me as he looked at me from head to toe, "That dress is still amazing." We walk back to his cabin hand in hand. Edward said, "Sarah showed up and asked me to leave so she could set up our dinner. I wonder what we'll find when we get there."

"Something special, I'm sure." We did she had a small table brought in and set up for us with a candle burning on it and then there were small candles glowing around the rest of the small living room. Edward pulled my chair out for me and then I sat down. We shared a bottle of wine and a candlelight dinner. We then blew out the candles and moved onto the couch. I just enjoyed cuddling into his arms watching a movie together. After the movie ended, I leaned in and kissed Edward. I pressed the kiss open and soon we were laying on the couch together enjoying the kissing and our gentle touching. When the song changed in the movie credits, I gave Edward one final kiss and said, "I should be going."

"Why it's early?"

"I want to fly tomorrow."

"Oh yeah, how could I forget?" Edward walked me back to the cabin and kissed me good night.

A/N a longer chapter, i hope you enjoyed it. See you next week.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

The next day at nine we were headed to the barn. By 9:30 we were gone. By 10:00, I had flown on Flame over the open realms of the ranch. We returned around two, when Edward was complaining about his ass being sore. We walked up the hill and I asked, "Should I offer to come massage your ass in the shower? By the way, I did fair warn you on my intentions before we left."

"Not today, beautiful but someday. Yes you did."

At five, we were eating dinner in the ranchers' barn and then we helped saddle about 20 horses for the rodeo. When the rodeo started, Mr. and Mrs. Newton dropped Jimmy off with us after making sure it was really okay with us. The three of us had a blast doing the commentary. After the rodeo, I said, "Goodnight. Have a safe trip tomorrow, Jimmy."

"Okay," and he reached up, hugged me and told me, "I love you."

I hugged him back and whispered back, "I love you too." He was an innocent child; I couldn't help but love him. Maybe this was a good sign that I could open up my heart again. I could feel the cracks breaking around the shell of my heart. When I set Jimmy down, I did a quick look around to make sure no one had heard me.

On Sunday, Edward and I rode again. I took it easier on Edward's sore ass. We went out to the lake the accident happened at. Edward got off his horse and watched me ride. He would walk around setting up obstacles for me to ride around. When we returned to the barn, we each went to our cabins to get cleaned up. We were sitting on the patio relaxing when a late summer storm blew in. The lightening was amazing to watch dance across the sky. And that is how we spent until the middle of October. We rode, hung out together, watch the weather, and swam. Edward helped me with all my work. He always went on the same rides I did. He stepped back when I was telling stories or talking to guests. But when we were together in the ranchers' barn or at my cabin, we were always very close together. We still kissed, French kissed and petted each other. We were almost like an old married couple that we just needed the simplicity of the touching.

As the end of September approached and October came around, it had really started to cool off. When I got back from a ride one afternoon in late October, I found a Federal Express in my cabin with my name on it. Edward had left the day before because he had a meeting he had to go to in LA. I was planning to fly to see him the first of November after I helped finish closing up the ranch; then I felt I was ready to go back to work. The letter was from my brothers; they were all flying in tomorrow. Christian stated we all had something very important to talk about.

Rose had come into the kitchen where I was reading the letter. I looked up to her and asked, "Rose did you know about this? This states, 'They are flying in tomorrow and they didn't say why. Just that it was important."

"All I know is Christian called yesterday and said they would all be here in two days. Nothing else."

We took showers and had dinner in our cabin. Rose and I finished a bottle wine; I think Rose could feel my anxiety. I finally just gave in and went to my room. I hid my concerns when I talked to Edward that night. I woke up early and at nine I had to go out for a ride to try and clear my head. When I returned, I showered. Rose was waiting and said, "They're all up at the main house waiting for you."

"Fine, give me ten minutes and we can head up together."

So twenty minutes later we made it to the lodge. I walked in and said, "Hi guys." "Hi Bella. These six months in Colorado have done you well," Aaron said. Then he looked to Rose and said, "Hi Rose you look amazing. And thanks for taking care of Bella for us," said Aaron.

"Alright Aaron, quit the bullshit and small talk. I slept like crap and I've already been riding today and that barely settled a few of my nerves. What's up?"

"We would like you to read this," and Brian gave me a stack of papers.

I sat down and read through them; I looked up at my three brothers and said, "Are you really thinking about selling mom and dad's company with tears rolling down my eyes?"

"Bella, we just signed the final papers for $10,000,000. The three of us are going to split five million and you're getting the other five million."

"Why are you doing this to me? I have to have something to go back to in a couple weeks. You can't just sell it."

"Bella, you can do anything you want, anywhere you want. Rose had told us about Edward. We thought you might go live with him and eventually marry him. Yes, we could in their will it was said that the survivors with a majority could do as they wanted with our parent's assets."

"There's nothing I can do or say to change your minds."

"No, and our house goes on the market on Monday as well. All of our family belongings have been put in storage for you to go through." I get up and tried to walk away; but Christian stopped me.

He said, "Please stay and talk with us." Silently, he led me to a set of couches while I had tears rolling down my face. My whole world just fell apart again. I could feel all my walls going back up. Christian sat there and held me, trying to comfort me.

Rose piped in and said, "Bella, you weren't sure what you wanted to do at the end of the season." We sat and talked for hours about what I could do with all the money. Rose, Aaron, Brian and Christian just kept talking. Once in a while I would say something but most of all I would just agree with all their ideas. My brothers just took away what I had left of my parents.

After dinner that we shared with Billy and Sarah, I really hadn't said much. I did more listening than anything. I headed down to my room all by myself after I had excused myself to go the bathroom. I opened a corona and laid on my bed and cried. When Rose came in an hour later, she sat next to me, pulled me in and said, "I'm so sorry. I can see all the pain you are in and I also see you pulling away again. I didn't know they would use my conversations about Edward against you."

"It's okay; I don't blame you," then we talked for a few minutes and I went to bed pretty upset.

RPOV

At 6:00, I got up and found Bella gone. I threw on jeans, a sweatshirt and a jacket ran to the barn. Flame was gone. Then I ran up to her brother's cabin off the main house. I went into the living room and yelled, "Is Bella here?"

I waited and her three brothers came out in sweats. Christian said, "What do you mean?"

"Bella and her horse are gone. Get dressed and meet me in the barn." I picked up the phone, called Billy and said, "Code Red, Billy. Bella is gone. I'll be back to the barn in less than 10 minutes."

Then I heard the alarm go off. I ran down the hill, stopped at the cabin and dialed Bella's cell. It rang in her room and I knew exactly what this meant. She didn't want to be found. She was running from all of us.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

RPOV continued

I thought to myself maybe she would go to Edward or at least called him. I grabbed Bella's phone from our cabin and ran the rest of the way down the hill while dialing Edward. He answered the phone, "Hello, Beautiful. It's early."

"Edward, I'm sorry; it's Rose. Bella and Flame are gone. Did you talk to her last night or this morning?"

"No, what's going on?"

I tried to explain quickly; but then I was at the barn. I said, "Hold on. I'm putting you on speaker phone and you can listen." I put Bella's phone on speaker for him laying it on a table. Billy and Sarah plus eight ranch hands were there. Rose started explaining then two of my brother showed up.

The third one came in minutes later. Christian said, "Rose, Bella left a note in the kitchen." Then he opened the note and read it, "Took Flame, my only true love. Went out into the land that loves me. I'll be fine."

"Someone talk to me," Edward said through the speaker phone. "What the fuck? Are you telling me that she is gone? That she simply vanished on Flame."

Sarah picked up the phone and said, "Hold on Edward." She pulled on Aaron's sleeve and said, "Come on." Billy and I pulled out maps started laying out grid lines. Jake asked, "Have either of you two heard the morning's weather forecast?"

We both must've stopped and looked up at Jake and said, "Why?"

"We have 24 to 36 hours before the first snow comes to find her. This is suppose to be the first blizzard of the year."

Billy said, "Rose, you know her clothes, you need to go see what gear she wore and took. We'll keep laying out the grids and getting the horses ready."

I leave running up the hill for my cabin. After I start going through her closet, I start cursing because Bella took everything she needed for this cold weather. As I raced back down to the barn and entered, I'm cursing up a storm. Jake and Billy looked up at me, "Bella went prepared and doesn't want to be found. She has multiple jackets, backpack with provisions, both our canteens and long underwear."

Sam came back in and said, "She headed East."

Billy said, "Okay, let's get ready to do two hour grids first."

"Can we go?" Brian asked.

"No, I need you to stay here and help Sarah. We'll need plenty of hot drinks and food ready as we come in. You can also help us with our checking in and out on the walkie talkies."

"Billy," Sarah said as she came back into the room.

"Yes."

"Can you take a minute to talk to Edward?"

"Okay."

All I hear is Billy saying, "Yes….Okay it shouldn't be a problem….. Of course… Then we'll see you in 3 ½ to 4 hours." Just as Billy went to hang up, he said, "Wait Edward, get as much winter gear as you can. Our first snow storm is coming in and it's to be a blizzard."

"Yes, Billy. I'll grab as much as I can."

"I'll leave Bella's phone with my wife." Billy finished hanging up the phone and handed it to his wife Sarah. Billy looked at me and said, "Okay, Rose. Let's go. Bella's going to be a moving needle in a haystack. We will all check in every 30 minutes." Three different teams went out to start the search patterns.

EPOV

I was packing quickly. I called a couple of my prior stunt buddies that loved horses and owned ranches that I was still friends with. I begged them to come and help me and they agreed. We all met at the airport in an hour. As I drove to the airport to meet my pilot and stunt buddies, I worked on getting a helicopter at Denver International for us to fly to the ranch. In less than an hour, Emmett, Jasper and I were on our way to Denver.

As soon as we were leveled off in the air, Jasper said, "Alright, man. This has to be about a woman. So what are we doing?"

"Yes. It's the woman of my dreams and she's missing on the ranch with her horse. There is a blizzard on its way in."

"We're in; but you better fill in the rest of the story because you've been gone for months and from what your buddy said that was suppose to be a trip to get laid and get back." Two hours later, Emmett and Jasper knew all the details and were ready to help me get the love of my life back that is of course after Emmett punched me for the way I had tried to treat her on our first ride. We landed and we were quickly transported to the waiting helicopter. Right before we took off, I called Sarah with our arrival time. She'd have three more horses waiting and ready for us. Not soon enough for my liking, we were on final approach into the ranch. We added our layers on our flight out so that we would be ready to go. Aaron met us at the parking lot of the main guest house right after the helicopter took back off. As soon as the helicopter was clear of the ground, we went running for the truck. We threw our duffle bags in the back of the truck and got in the warm cab. Quick introductions were made as we headed for the barn.

"Aaron, you'll owe me a better explanation of what happened when I'm back on a break."

"Of course, Trust me this isn't what I expected. I thought she would hit us or beat on us instead she seemed to understand and became quiet."

As groups came back in, we went out with a rancher to give people and horses a break. I went out with Rose when she came back in and had a break. As we galloped through the fields heading for the next grid, Rose started talking to me, "Edward, this storm may come in faster than we thought. I'm thinking we only have until 6 am tomorrow to find her and get back to the ranch."

"I believe you. What were her brother's thinking?"

"I don't know. Let's just keep looking; getting Bella back here safe and sound is the most important thing. Bella's right; you're a phenomenal rider."

"Thanks Rose. I was thinking on the copter coming up here, are there any outlying buildings she could haul up in overnight? She won't make Flame go all night or is there another ranch she could ride to?"

"Yes and yes." Rose pulled out her walkie and called Billy and Sarah told them about Edward's two suggestions of where Bella may spend the night.

Billy said, "I agree knowing Bella. Go ahead and finish up your grid then come back in. We'll send out four search parties. Jake and I will lead the first two groups. Then we'll send a second group an hour after the first groups; Rose you can follow me and Sam can go out after Jake's group."

"You're brilliant after seeing one group checking on the building, she'll think she's safe and come back."

"Which one has shelter for Flame?" I asked.

"Both."

Sarah came on and said, "I'll get the additional gear together. Brian hollered in the background, "We'll help."

"Sarah, I should be there in 15 minutes. As everyone starts checking in, keep them there and have them rest and get something warm in them. Brian, check on the hourly forecast and radar looking at when the snow is suppose to hit," Billy finished barking out orders and then the walkies went silent.

I asked Rose, "How far are the shelters from the barn?

"Six hours if we go straight there, but I guarantee she didn't go straight there."

"Rose, her brothers told her she could do anything she wanted. Did they give her any ideas?"

"No, their best guess was she would go to you in LA. I can say that they wanted the money; yet they were thinking about her to because when they had the paperwork drawn up, they gave her five million dollars and they split the other five million."

"She needs something to do; they should know her well enough to know that she just doesn't sit around. She's constantly moving and that's why the broken ribs had such an effect on her."

"I know. I wished her brothers had at least forewarned me."

"Would Billy let her stay here?"

"Of course, but there isn't much to do from October to March around here."

"Someone still has to take care of the horses. Would he let her build her own house on the property?"

"Alright I'm intrigued now. What are you thinking?"

"If I somehow convince her to marry me someday, we could build a two story cabin up here. One large room downstairs and a larger front porch, she can use for story time. The rest of the house is ours. When we find her, I'm going to suggest she writes a book of all the stories she's been telling up here."

"You'd live up here with her."

"Of course, I would. I didn't just fall in love with her; I fell in love with this beautiful country, as well."

When we get back to the barn, we're given hot drinks and hot soup to warm us. Ranch hands changed out our horses and loaded up saddles with winter gear and lights. We all reviewed the weather as we added layers to keep us warm. Lastly, we put fresh batteries in all our walkie talkies. Twenty minutes later, the first group left.


	28. Chapter 28

_"Someone still has to take care of the horses. Would he let her build her own house on the property?"_

_"Alright I'm intrigued now. What are you thinking?"_

_"If I somehow convince her to marry me someday, we could build a two story cabin up here. One large room downstairs and a larger front porch, she can use for story time. The rest of the house is ours. When we find her, I'm going to suggest she writes a book of all the stories she's been telling up here."_

_"You'd live up here with her."_

_"Of course, I would. I didn't just fall in love with her; I fell in love with this beautiful country, as well."_

_When we get back to the barn, we're given hot drinks and hot soup to warm us. Ranch hands changed out our horses and loaded up saddles with winter gear and lights. We all reviewed the weather as we added layers to keep us warm. Lastly, we put fresh batteries in all our walkie talkies. Twenty minutes later, the first group left._

Chapter 28

EPOV

Everyone in the second group laid down and rested as best we could before heading back out. An hour later, the two chaser groups of three headed out. Three hours into the ride, we lost our light. Now we were using flashlights and lanterns to guide us. Rose pulled out her walkie and said, "Any signs?"

Billy, Jake and Sam all came back on and said, "Nothing."

Sarah came on and said, "They think the snow will start about 4:00am. You've got 10 hours."

Billy said, "When we find her, she's really grounded."

I grabbed the radio from Rose and said, "Only after I kiss her and I have checked her for injuries."

Then Rose took back the radio and said, "Good. I'll ground her, too."

The walkies went silent again. I said, "Do you think Billy and Bella will like my idea? What if she bought into the ranch and worked with Billy?"

"He's wanted to expand, so it's a possibility. But we need her back first. We'll have to get her to calm down over what her brothers did and then maybe the Billy and Bella can talk about it. Since you are asking me, I'll be purely selfish and say, "Of course, I want her here."

Emmett finally piped in and said, "Guys, we need to keep moving and I can't wait to meet this woman that has intrigued my friend and everyone up here loves. She has got to be an incredible woman."

I responded, "She is. Rose let's pick up the pace as much as we can."

As time went on, Jake's group reached the other property house and it looked empty. They started back. Ten minutes later, Billy came on and said, "She was here; but I can't tell when. We'll leave like we're moving on; but circle around and meet up with you guys."

Rose said, "No Billy keep going back. Your crew and horses are tired,"

"Fine."

As the three of us got close, we agreed to dismount and head in on foot. Billy came up behind us and said, "Good idea. I'll stay with the horses."

"Okay, but I'm temporarily turning off my walkie. I don't want her to hear us by accident."

Billy said, "Okay."

Twenty minutes later, I looked at Rose and said very quietly, "Gotcha, Bella."

Rose said, "That's exactly what we said she would do."

"Call Billy and Emmett and I'll get her," I said.

I walked in and saw my angel all wrapped up sleeping on a cot. She was as beautiful as ever, yet I could see the tension in her shoulders. I hoped I could make her feel better. I quietly walked over to her, gently brushed her hair from her face and whispered, "Bella."

I heard, "Damn it," and she started struggling against me as she got up.

"Bella stop. It's me; don't run from me."

Bella threw herself into my arms and said, "Edward, they took most of my life away."

"Yes, they did for that they're sorry. But we need to get you back to the ranch its 10:00 PM and in 6 hours the first snow storm of the season is coming. And, of course, It is a blizzard."

"Edward, I'm so tired and so is Flame. I've been up since two and she's been caring me since 4:00 am."

"Where were you going?"

"I don't know. I just knew I needed to get away from all of them."

Rose and Billy came in. Rose asked, "Bella, are you ready to ride out of here? We've got 6 hours to get back to the ranch."

"I don't have much choice, do I?"

"Nope." I grabbed the rest of her gear and helped her slip it on. When we went outside, Emmett was there with the five horses. I helped Bella mount back onto Flame. I could see how tired she was; but she was putting on a brave face. I headed for Santa Fe. Rose headed for her horse at the back and Billy was taking point.

As I went to mount up, Emmett said, "Edward, man," and nodded at Bella. I looked to see Bella slouching to the left fighting staying upright in her saddle. Edward hollered, "Billy, wait!" I was back standing next to Bella in case she did fall. Billy turned around as I asked, "Can Santa Fe carry both of us?"

Billy replied, "Have you ever carried a rider for five hours?"

"No!"

"Sorry, then I am. Help her get down and then bring her here. Rose can then bring Flame along with her." Bella easily slid off Flame into my waiting arms. That's when I realized how tired she was, she wasn't even fighting me about not being on Flame. I helped Bella up into the saddle with Billy and then took Flame back to Sara. Billy pushed us forward to head back towards the ranch. At 2:00 am, we all got down and took a break. But 10 minutes later, snow flurries started to fall.

"Billy, give me Bella now," Edward said as we all headed back towards the horses.

Bella then announced, "No, I'm okay to ride now."

"By the way, you're so grounded," Billy said to Bella.

"I expected so. You couldn't just forget about me."

"No, Bella. We all love you too much."

Edward returned from Rose's horse with Flame and gave me a leg up into the saddle. "Be careful, my Bella."

"Let's ride," Billy said. We went through open fields at lopes. It was so black in the forests; we slowed to a jogs and walks at times inside tree lines. It was going really slow and about 90 minutes later, we could see the shape of the barn from the ridge. Billy called his wife, "We'll be there shortly; I can see the barn from the north western ridge we just crossed."

"Good. We have heat in the tack room, hot drinks plus the main house is ready for all of you."

"Everyone else is back, correct?"

"Yes, the second group searching the other outlying building got back about an hour ago."

BPOV

The last 30 minutes took almost 40 because the snow really started coming down. As we all pulled in, ranch hands helped us all down and started taking care of the horses. While we went into the tack room to start warming up, my brothers were their passing out drinks and hot soups. I tried avoiding them, but that really wasn't working; so I chose to at least not speak to them. Once Edward and Rose helped me get some of my layers off, I had some water in me plus a few bites of chili. I decided it was time to face the firing squad; I walked up to Rose and Billy and said, "I'm so sorry about all this. As soon as the weather clears, I'll be gone."

Billy said, "Bella stop. You don't have to leave."

"Yes I do. I put everyone at risk and that wasn't my plan."

"Sweetheart," Rose said pulling my arm. She gently led me away from everyone else.

Then Brian spoke up and said, "Rose, we're the ones that need to apologize, not just to Bella, but all of you. It was a perfect deal for us and we didn't even think about you in all honesty. We didn't think about what you would do besides being rich and doing whatever you want."

Edward stepped in and said, "Now that all that is said, I have an idea of what you can do right now."

"What?" I turned to Edward and I could see everyone watching this whole conversation transpire.

"Write a book about all the stories of this area."

"Edward, that is a great idea," Billy said. "Everyone here loves your stories. You can even stay at the ranch and do that."

"Wait," and I dropped my coffee and fainted into Edward's arms.

EPOV

Everyone shut up and stared at Bella in my arms. Rose said, "She's just exhausted, overwhelmed and Edward's idea shocked her system. She'll probably sleep for quite awhile. Let's get her up to the main house."

"Okay," I said.

Emmett said, "Come on Rose. I'll help make sure the path is clear for Edward to carry Bella up the hill with all this snow."

I took Bella up to the main house. Between myself and Rose, we got her into bed and a little more comfortable. Edward had to push Emmett out of the room stating that we didn't need any further help. I think Emmett may have just found the girl of his dreams. I heard him pacing outside the door.

Rose brought me back to my angel when she said, "Edward, she's still pretty cold."

"I noticed that too."

"Is it okay if I stay with her?"

"Of course, it is. We all know you love her and you came racing to her rescue."

So I laid down and pulled her into me tight. Rose added another blanket to us and left me with the love of my life to warm back up. I finally closed my eyes to rest hoping she would still be here when I woke up the next morning. Around noon, I noticed that Bella was starting to wake up. I just kept her wrapped up in my arms until I heard her say, "Let me up. I need to go to the bathroom."

"Fine. Through the door on the left, then get back here."

**A/N Sorry for the delay. Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas. Chrsitmas on Tuesday and working around it made it difficult. Hope you enjoy and show me some love in the form of a review.**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

BPOV

When I returned, he pulled me back in under the covers and asked, "Bella, you know how stupid that was, don't you? Running away wasn't going to solve your problems with your brothers."

"Edward, you're wrong; the only part that was stupid was the snow. I just wanted to be with the land; the cold doesn't bother me. I was thinking about what I might do"

"That is why we wanted you back so bad. Otherwise, we may have let you stay out there. Bella, you tell stories up here beautifully. You should try and write them down. If you have problems writing them down, we can hire someone to take your stories to paper for you. They can hear you tell the stories and they can write them for you."

I just remained silent. I wasn't sure what to think of the idea. Then there was a quiet knock at the door and the door slowly opened. Sarah said, "I thought I heard voices in here. You both need to get up and get some food in you. Please come downstairs."

"Fine Sarah, I'll be down once it put on clean clothes."

Sarah said, "There are clean ones in the closet for you two. Now move it."

We were downstairs in 10 minutes and I asked, "Sarah, what's the hurry?"

"A- you need food and drink and B- look outside."

When I did, I saw the snow was up to the porch. The snow had drifted so much, you couldn't even recognize the steps. I turned around and said, "Before I runaway next time, I will check the weather."

Billy came up and hugged me saying, "Yes please do. Now let's go eat."

Sarah had made pot pies and apple pie. With my meal, they brought me a pitcher of water and Sarah said, "Get drinking. Part of why you fainted yesterday was dehydration on top of sleep exhaustion."

While we ate, I asked, "Whose idea was it to send two parties about an hour apart?"

Billy said, "That was Rose and Edward's idea."

"You got me. I was expecting one search party. So once they were gone, I thought I would be safe."

Edward then asked, "Then why didn't you start a fire, if you thought you were safe."

"I was going to in the morning. Did you notice the fireplace?"

"Yes, you were ready to start it."

"I had enough clothes to keep me warm. If you'll excuse me," I said as I got up to leave the room.

Edward grabbed my hand and asked, "Where are you going?"

I turned and smiled saying, "Just to the bathroom, where do you think I would go? There is a blizzard outside. I'm not that stupid."

"Yes, but remember you're grounded."

"What I can't even go to the bathroom? By the way, I think," I say with an even larger smile, "we're all grounded right now."

Everyone laughed. When I came out of the bathroom, my brothers, Rose and Edward were all standing there waiting for me. "What did I do now?"

Adam said, "Nothing. Can we all go somewhere and talk? I think we need to straighten some things out."

We went to the front sitting room. My brothers all started by apologizing again. Christian said, "We never thought about what this decision would do to you emotionally. Though we did think, it might help you heal faster if you didn't have the constant reminder of the company and the house. That was our motivating factor and the money we were offered. So now the question is, what can we do to make it up to you?"

"First, don't ever make a decision like this again without my input. I am the oldest, you remember."

"Yes, we know," Brian said.

"Sparing me the pain isn't always the best way because you may create other pains that you don't realize."

Adam said, "Next time, would you please get mad and hurt one of us before you run away? Please that was one of the longest days of our lives. I'm glad they found you and that Rose and Edward know you so well. We're going to ask more questions and maybe we should start with your intentions here with Edward."

Edward took my hand looking at me. Then he held my hand and looked squarely at all my brothers and said, "I love her completely and I understand what she's gone through. I'm willing to accept whatever she gives me right now. I'll always go at her pace."

I look at him and whispered, "Thank you."

Rose pipes in, "Since Edward caused her unexpected accident, he has done nothing, but made sure she was well taken care of. He loves her and has taken amazing care of her. He has kept her well protected even from herself as she was healing."

Then to my brothers, I said, "Right now, I care a lot about him and I was not surprised to see his face as I was awoken in the cabin. I know he loves me and one day, I'll completely love him back. Right now, I still need time and may need even more because my family hurt me again. Now will you all excuse Edward and I for few minutes on our own?"

"Of course big sister, but please next time punch Christian instead," Adam said. I punched Adam, we all laughed together and they all left.

"Edward, do you love it here in Colorado as much as I do?"

"Yes."

"Would you consider spending your off time up here even in the middle of the winter?"

"Yes."

"So maybe I could buy a small piece of land from Billy. Then build a cabin that we could share while we enjoy the ranch."

"That is a great idea; but you're still going to have to leave for right now."

Billy stepped in and said, "I'm sorry for eavesdropping; but if she doesn't want to leave, Sarah and I would be happy to have her stay here with us."

I said with tears in my eyes, "That is very kind of you to offer, Billy. But when we can get out, I'm planning to go to Salt Lake City to say goodbye to my parents, the house and the company. Then I'm going to California, I think it's Santa Monica if I remember correctly."

Edward said, "You're correct. Thank you and I can't wait to share my home with you. Please stay through Christmas and New Year's," and he was spinning me around in the air.

"Not a problem," then I looked at Billy and said, "I'm going to make you proud; I'm going to write a book about this place. I hope I can do it justice."

"Bella, I know you can."

Billy left after hugging m and giving me a kiss. Edward got up and locked the door. He came back to me and said, "You just made me the happiest man on earth." He pulled me into his arms and started kissing me. The kiss quickly opened into a full kiss. Unfortunately, Edward started to end the kiss and he asked, "Did you even know that you and I slept cuddled together last night until you woke up?"

"No, I didn't; but why did we?"

"Because you were so cold. After you fainted and Rose and I got most of your clothes off of you, I decided to add a lot of body heat to you as well."

"You did that very well. Now, tell me how you found out?"

"Rose was running down the hill to the barn with your cell phone and called me to see if I had talked to you. Of course, I answered the phone, 'Hello Beautiful.' That was before I knew it wasn't you."

"That's okay, I'll forgive you. Who are the two extra people that came with you? One of them appears to be attached to Rose.

A few stuntmen from my "Forever Young" movie that love horses and own ranches. Emmet's ranch keeps my horses for me. Emmett is the one attached to Rose and the other is Jasper and his wife's name is Alice. We all met one hour after Rose called. We met at the private jet and flew to Denver. Two hours later after sharing our story and assuring them I was doing this for all the right reasons, we took a helicopter to the ranch and were on horses within ninety minutes to help search for you."

"Thank you for coming to my rescue."

"That's what I do for the woman I love. I don't pick on her assets as we ride to the lake."

I punched him, I giggled, and shared one more kiss with him and we returned to the rest of the group snow bound in the main house. By late afternoon, Jacob and Billy came into the living room with snow shoes. I smiled and asked, "Can we?"

Jacob said with a smile on his face, "Yes we have enough for everyone; Edward just needs to keep his hands on you, so that you don't try to escape."

We all quickly changed into warmer clothes, I grabbed a bag of apples from the refrigerator to take as a treat to the horses. We all snow shoed down to the barn to check on the horses. I brought Flame a special treat; she was fine. She nuzzled up against me returning my affection; then we snow shoed our way back up to the main house.

**A/N - Happy New Year. Thanks for the reviews last chapter. Keep it up that sounds like the perfect new years resolution.**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Jasper and Emmett helped pass the time while we were trapped at the ranch. Everyone from the ranch got to know Edward, Emmett and Jasper better. We heard about their movies and stunt work. Then all of us talked about our ranches and caring for the horses. Emmett and Rose seemed to be attached at the hip. I was finally able to corner Rose one night and all I had to say was, "Emmett."

As a smile broke across her face, she said, "Yes."

I just smiled back at her and said, "You look like you are a little girl in love for the first time."

Rose then replied and said, "I might actually be. In two weeks, I'm flying to California to spend time with Emmett on his ranch."

"What about Billy and the ranch?"

"Bella it's the winter; they can handle it. Billy told me to go. I promised that no matter what; I would be back by the 1st of April."

"Good, is he as bad at flirting as Edward was?"

"No; but if he was bad at it, he might have learned from Edward's mistakes anyways. Am I excused now? I would like to go find Emmett."

"Fine, I'll just go to bed alone."

"You don't have to, you know. There is a bat around here that would like to sleep with you."

"Bats only sleep during the day and I'm not ready." So I walked away, knowing that I was going to bed alone.

Two days later, in two of the ranch Suburbans we were driven to the airport. My brothers flew out commercially; Edward helped get them on flights that day thanks to his influence and maybe a few extra bucks. Emmett, Jasper, Edward and I flew to Salt Lake City where Edward and I got off. The pilot then took Jasper and Emmett back to LA. The pilot was coming back for us the next morning when we would be picked up for my move to LA. When Edward and I exited the plane in Salt Lake City, I grew very quiet and Edward seemed to understand. He grabbed both of our bags with one hand and gently put his hand on my lower back to guide me and support me as we headed for a waiting car. Edward let me drive since I knew where we were headed. When my hand would just rest on the center console, Edward would hold it and rub gentle circles on it trying to help me feel the much needed comfort. That night at my parents' empty house, Edward sat there and held me while I cried. Edward finally picked me up and carried me to our car and drove us to our hotel. After an incredibly painful night of sleeplessness and bed beating in the hotel, Edward tried to comfort me; but I don't think it worked very well. I broke down again at their grave sites. Edward was my brick and held me up through it all. Once I whimpered through tears that we could go, he helped me get to the car and then again onto his private jet. I just sat there quietly in my own world. I promised myself I would never forget my parents and everything I had done with them in Salt Lake City; but I also realized it was time to move on. I finally became aware of my surroundings as we were coming down into LA on the plane. I quietly moved my hand over and took Edward's into mine. I lifted it to my lips and gently kissed it finally lowering into my lap keeping it there. Edward gently squeezed it looking at me as if to say I understand and mentally looking at me as if to say do you feel a little better.

I cautiously smiled and said quietly, "Thank you; I just needed the time to be within myself. Yes, I feel a little better." We simply sat there together holding hands until we were safely landed on the ground.

Edward asked after we slipped into his car, "Are you up to going out to eat? I'm not sure what we'll find at the house."

I said, "As long as you tell me honestly if I look like shit and we go someplace casual."

"Beautiful, yes, you're a little red in the eyes and have small bags from your sadness; but I promise where we're going is a very quiet casual restaurant close to my house and no one will see you if you don't want them to."

I quietly agreed. We were seated by a hostess into a corner booth and Edward had me sit with my back to all the other patrons. I just had a bowl of soup and a half sandwich; I didn't have much of an appetite from the last 24 hours of emotions I had been through.

The waitress Edward introduced me too was one he had known for years. She said, "Bella, you need to eat more."

Edward politely waved her away, saying, "Tonight, this was enough." Finally, we got to the house and I was exhausted. Edward took me on a tour. He had me in a bedroom on the opposite side of the house plus he gave me a second room to use as an office. The tour had ended there in my bedroom. He told me to go take a hot shower and he would get my bags. I came out wrapped in a towel to an empty room and my bags laying on the bench at the foot of the bed. I slipped into a nightgown and slipped into a peaceful slumber for the night. The next morning, I looked out the window at the beach. It was calling to me. I slipped on shorts, a sweat shirt and my running shoes. I left a note for Edward in the kitchen and hit the beach running. It was freeing and exhilarating. I walked back the last five minutes to his house cooling down. Edward met me on his deck and handed me water followed by a steaming cup of hot chocolate. I said thank you with a brilliant smile on my face. I sat down and enjoyed the view; Edward sat down next to me. A timer inside the house went off and Edward got up and told me to stay put. He soon returned with a basket of apple muffins and fruit.

I ate 1 ½ muffins and a banana. Edward smiled and said, "Maybe, I'll have to take you back to the café for a meal soon; so that I can show her you do eat."

I got up and punched him and said, "Maybe, but I'm heading for the shower now. Be nice to me."

Over the next weeks, the stories were coming together well. We continued to spend time together. We had taken to running together on the beach. One morning after our run on the beach, Edward asked, "Would you go on a date with me tonight?"

My face lit up and I said, "Of course, I would love to."

That night we actually started using the official phrase "dating." Our dates were anything from simple dinner out, to one of us cooking for the other, or we went to the movies and shows. He took me on my own very private tour of Warner Bros. Studios one day. Yes, we actually dated. I had a completed a list of over 50 stories to tell and was struggling to limit it to thirty. But while I was trying to decide what thirty I was going to use, I continued writing them.

**A/N Please enjoy and hit that little review button **


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

EPOV

One day while Bella was out running errands, I had offered to go with her; but she said no because she was getting girl things and didn't need my help with that. Her car had gotten here a week ago and she loved exploring our area up in Santa Monica. I went to her computer to get her outlines for her stories; I wanted to show them to a friend of mine. Damn her I said to myself, she password protected her computer. I made a guess at the password and was wrong. The clue came up with my first real love. I knew I had three guesses. I tried myself though I was pretty sure that was wrong, then Colorado and again that was wrong, my last shot and I typed Flame and then I heard the magic windows sound. I put my jump drive into her computer and copied the files. Twenty minutes later, my beautiful girlfriend and housemate returned and I was greeted with a hug and kiss. After lunch, I had meetings in Beverly Hills to go to. Bella walked me out to my car. I pulled her into a hug and said, "I'm sorry for ditching you most of today and tomorrow with meetings."

"Edward, it's fine. I'm a big girl; I know how to take care of myself."

"I know; but I enjoy being around you."

"I enjoy it just as much; but we both work. We just work with unusual schedules. When will I see you tonight?" Bella asked.

"Probably between eight and nine, please go ahead and have dinner without me."

"Okay. Can we watch a movie when you get home?"

"I'd love to as long as I get to cuddle up with you."

"Sounds tempting. Now go and hurry home."

"I will now that you called my home, your home." I pulled her in close to me and started a demanding kiss, Bella easily let me past her lips and I enjoyed holding her this close and the feel of her lips and tongue on me. I pulled away as a text went off on her phone. After a much gentler kiss, I slipped into my car and said, "Goodbye, Bella. I love you."

"Goodbye, Edward."

I was soon meeting with my attorney and going over some upcoming projects. I finally met with my agent and a publisher he knew for dinner. The two of them each looked at outlines for Bella's stories and a couple of her rough drafts. Forty-five minutes later, my girlfriend was offered a publishing deal. They both loved her stories. "Guys, I have a few meetings tomorrow; but how about a BBQ at my place tomorrow and we can tell Bella. I'm thinking about 7pm to be safe."

"Edward, you're actually going to finally share her with us."

"Yes, man. Now that I have her firmly ensconced into my life and know that she is mine. I think I'll share her. Plus she finally seems more relaxed and confidant being here though I'm thinking about taking her to up to Emmett and Jasper's ranches for a weekend."

"She'd like that and so would you. You haven't been up there on your horses in a while."

"Well, guys. I'll see you tomorrow around 7."

"Yes, you will. Bring your wives and we'll have a good time." I ran to my car, texted my girl- "I'm leaving see ya' in 30."

"Ok, drive carefully."

Thirty minutes later, I ran into my home and kissed my girl. I so wanted to tell her my surprise; but I wanted to wait for everyone to be there. I pulled her to the kitchen so that I could start some steaks marinating. I sat Bella on the counter and went to work. When I pulled out three packs of steaks, Bella asked, "What are you doing?"

"Marinating steaks."

"I get that, but six."

"I invited a few friends over for a BBQ tomorrow night. Would you make your potato salad?"

"I've got the drinks and steaks. One couple will bring a fruit salad and the other couple is bringing dessert. Is that okay?"

"Yes, Edward. That's fine."

"Good. I should be home around six to finish helping you get ready for the company and they'll be here at 7."

BPOV

The next day I made my potato salad and a pasta salad. I was finishing up a tossed salad when I felt arms wrap around me and say, "You didn't have to go to all this trouble." You already have the patio all set up to. Thank you, Bella." And I received an amazing kiss, too.

"I had a great morning and early afternoon so I decided to reward myself."

"How great?"

"I finished the third story and made a great dent in the fourth; so I decided to reward myself with time in the kitchen."

Edward was on grill duty as his friends arrived. I let them in and escorted them to the back patio. Edward took a moment and introduced me to his friends. The wives and I went into the kitchen to get drinks and the sides together. Promptly, at seven, we all sat down to eat. Edward raised his beer and said to new friends and more new adventures. Once we were all done, the guys cleaned up the kitchen for us and we ladies sat and chatted around the fire pit Edward had started for us. Edward came out and I snuggled up to him. The other ladies did the same with their husbands. "Edward, are you ready for dessert?"

I felt his smile run through me and he said, "No, I'm quite comfortable with you right here."

One buddy said, "Yes, she looks good in your arms Edward."

Edward commented and said, "She does; she also looks really good when she's working on her computer on her stories."

"Edward," and I slapped him.

"Bella, don't worry about Edward. Honestly, it's nice just to see him so relaxed."

"Bella," and Edward turned me to look at him.

"Yes, Edward."

"Sam over there is a publisher that I kind of showed your outlines and your first couple stories to. He has agreed to publish them for you."

I sat there silently looking at Edward.

"Bella," Derek said. "They are amazing stories and I can tell by your response that you didn't know Edward had done this."

"No, I didn't and thank you for the compliment. Edward, I'm going to go and get us all our dessert."

"I'll come help you," Yvette said. While we worked to put cake slices on plates. Yvette said, "Bella, don't be too hard on Edward. I've never seen him so happy and he wanted to do something special for you."

"I know Yvette; I'm trying to be understanding."

"Good. Now take a deep breath and let's return to those incredible men out there."

As we all ate the cake, everyone including me complimented Yvette on an amazing chocolate cake. My new friends started leaving after another hour. Derek and Yvette were last to leave. Derek wanted to meet with me in his office in two weeks to see how my stories were going. I hugged both Yvette and Derek and said, "I'll see you later."

I turned around and walked into the house and headed for my room. "Bella," and I was spun into Edward's arms before I entered my room.

"What Edward?"

"Are you mad at me?"

"Edward, you hacked my computer and took my files to a publisher."

"Yes, I did, but it's because I love you and wanted to see what Derek would say. I didn't expect a book deal. Please forgive me."

"Edward, I want to be mad at you; I truly do. But I just can't be because I'm so excited about having an actual book deal. Thank you that is the greatest gift you could've given me after giving me this home."

The Friday after I met with Derek, I had been inspired and I was sitting on the patio working on my laptop. Edward came outside and said, "Pack an overnight bag."

"Why?"

"I'm going to take you to see Rose and Emmett. Plus we're all going for a trail ride together on our California trails."

"Really," and I went running into his arms for a hug and kisses.

"Yes."

"Good, give me ten minutes and I'll be ready to go."

Ten minutes later, Edward met me at the garage door and found me talking to Rose.

Edward helped me slip into his car as I continued to talk to Rose. Finally two hours later, Edward was pulling into the ranch. Rose was standing on the patio waiting for me. I didn't wait for the car to stop before I was running into Rose's arms. Emmett came outside and said, "What is all this squawking going on? Oh Bella's here and in one piece still."

I ran into a hug with Emmett and whispered, "You had better be taking good care of Rose!"

Emmett put me down and walked to Rose and said, "Bella, I love my Rosie and I think she'll agree I'm taking great care of her."

I watched Rose stretch up, kiss him and say, "Bella, I love him so much and he's taking great care of me."

"Good."

Rose said, "Now that, that is settled. Emmett, you and Edward get the bags and I'll show Bella around."

Two hours later, I met Jasper and Alice. Emmett had made chili in a crock pot and we all sat down to that for dinner. Edward's horses were amazing. The next day all six of us went out on a 6 hour trail ride and picnic. It was nice and relaxing and a great way to get to know the guys and girls. We were a very talented group on our horses. After Rose and Alice shared some clothes, Edward and I were able to stay through Sunday before we headed home. I definitely was a little sore and stiff once we got back to Santa Monica on Sunday night. I headed for the hot tub and was soon joined by Edward and a bottle of wine. The next morning we headed for a walk on the beach instead of a run to give our muscles a break.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

My brothers and their new girlfriends, Rose and Emmett, and Jasper and Alice came to spend Christmas with us. We had a very full house and I was so excited. I insisted on cooking for all of us and all the girls helped. Christmas Eve, we sat outside on the back patio of Edward's house by the fire pit and enjoyed one another's company. I hadn't felt so comfortable and relaxed in a long time. I eventually had to go to my room to get ready for church. I had finished my shower and was dressing in my bathroom; but I couldn't stop crying. Someone must have heard me and Edward and Rose met me at my bedroom door. I tried to quickly dry my tears, but it was useless. Edward took me to my loveseat at the foot of my bed and just held me. "Bella, what is it?"

Rose was sitting in front of me and brushing my hair away asking, "Bella, what is wrong? You were so happy an hour ago sitting out by the fire pit with all of us."

I sniffled, "I shouldn't be allowed to be that happy; my parents are dead. One of you will be next and then where will I be. Adam, Brian and Christian are so happy; they deserve it, but."

And then a hand was covering my mouth, it was Rose's and she was in my face saying, "Don't even fucking say that you don't deserve it. You've lived in so much pain for the last year and a half. You deserve to be just as happy as your brothers and the gentleman holding you in his arms consoling you deserves it, too."

"Bella, Rose is right. You deserve to be happy," Edward said.

"I'm trying and most days are good days; but."

Christian came in then and said, "But it's Christmas and it was mom and dad's favorite holiday. I knew you would fall apart at some point today or tomorrow." I looked up at Christian and nodded at him in agreement. "Come here, Bella," and he held out his arms. Soon I was enveloped in all my brothers' arms and together we all cried. After who knows how long we stayed like that, Christian said, "I think we scared them all away."

Soon everyone came back into my room, Edward took me back into his arms and said, "No, you didn't scare us away. We knew you needed a few moments together."

"Thank you, Edward," I said. Then I looked at everyone and said, "This did feel really good out on the back patio; it was the quiet time in my room that made me realize I was missing my parents. Can we possibly try to spend Christmas and say a weekend together at the ranch every year? I would …. so enjoy the time we can spend together."

Voices were coming from everywhere and then I heard Adam say, "A new family tradition, I like that."

"I agree," Brian said. "But we need to get ready for church."

Edward stayed in my bedroom while I finished getting ready and talked to me through the door so that I didn't feel so alone. Once I was back with everyone, Emmett and Alice made it their goal to keep all of us happy and giggling. Edward tucked me into bed after church that night, we kissed and he told me that he loved me.

The next morning the boys served the ladies a breakfast brunch and we in return made them a Christmas feast that we ate about 6pm. We all agreed not to exchange presents and amazingly everyone stuck with that promise.

After I had gone to bed alone that night, there was a knock at my door. "Yes," I said.

Edward came in and asked, "May I?" as he pointed at the side of my bed next to me.

I smiled saying, "Of course."

"Bella, I know we agreed that we wouldn't exchange gifts for Christmas; but I couldn't let our first Christmas go by without getting you anything." He pulled out a small flat box no bigger than 4 by 6 and placed it on my lap.

"Edward,"

"No Bella," and he interrupted me. "Please just open it."

I did and started screaming, "Oh my God you didn't. I love that you did this for me. Thank you."

Everyone was soon at my door and inside my room. Rose and Emmett pushed their way past everyone and Rose said, "What is it, Bella?"

"Edward bought me my last lesson horse that I competed on. She'll be delivered to your ranch 2 weeks into the new year."

"Bella, she is getting older and was about to be retire; you won't be able to gallop around on her," Edward said.

"I understand; but you bought me my favorite horse. This beats jewelry any day."

"Bella, I'll get a room ready for you at my ranch and you can stay as long as you like once she gets to my ranch. I'll even add a desk to your room so that you can still work on your stories while you're there."

"Thanks Emmett," and I hugged him. Then I turned to all of them and said, "Good bye all. I think you all will want to leave because I want to thank my boyfriend properly and I'm sure you don't want to see this," and I launched myself into Edward's arms. I pulled us into a very tight hug. I reached up on tip toes getting a hold of his face and started kissing him. I quickly demanded entrance passed his lips and I was in total control for once. Edward let me keep all the control as well. My hands roomed all over his body. When I had to finally break away to catch my breath, Edward looked at me with his most brilliant crooked smile and I said, "What?"

"You actually said the word love in a sentence. You said you loved that I did this for you. I think I may be finally breaking down some of those walls of yours. I love you and good night." We shared one more heated kiss and then Edward helped me get settled back into bed. He gave me a simpler good night kiss and left me to sleep. I think I spent the whole night dreaming about my old horse.

The next morning I went for a walk on the beach and Rose and Alice joined me. In the late morning, everyone headed back to their own homes. I threw myself into my stories and editing them until I felt they were perfect. Edward convinced me to go out a couple of different days the next week. We went to the movies; but another day we headed to Pasadena and helped work on one of the parade floats. It was tedious work but fun. Other volunteers were excited seeing Edward there and when we were done he took some photos with workers and gave out some autographs. But on New Year's Eve, I was able to convince to stay in and have a quiet night at the house. We cuddled by the fire pit, used the hot tub, and rang in the New Year just sitting cuddled up by the fire pit. It was a simple night; but exactly what I needed. We watched the Rose Bowl parade the next day, ate chili and then watched College bowl games. It was a lot of fun.

I met with Derek a couple of times to show him my progress. He was enjoying the stories; he started insisting I email them in as I finished them. Then Edward took me to Emmett's ranch the day before my horse arrived. I was a mess the night before and didn't get much sleep. I had a breakfast feast waiting for everyone when they got up. She arrived at 10am and by 11 we were walking around the ranch and trotting around. I had missed her so much. Unfortunately, around 3 pm, Edward and Emmett found me asleep on a pile of hay bales in the barn. I woke around five pm in my bed. I made it downstairs to the living room and curled up against Edward and said, "Thank you so much for today. You really do love me and take amazing care of me."

"You're welcome and of course, I love you. I noticed you said it again."

"You're right; I think you're breaking down the walls. Too bad you're going away for a couple of weeks, you could've tried to finish breaking down the walls some more."

"Well I'll just have to work on it when I get back."

"You can try." Jasper and Alice came over that night for dinner and we all hung out. I took Edward to the airport the next day and I stayed at the ranch for two weeks until he flew home. We went for a couple rides and then headed back to Santa Monica.

**A/N - Sorry for delay in posting. I just spent 4 out of the last 5 days flying and only had my ipad with me. I had no access to the story file or I could of still posted. Please enjoy and review. **


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N Finally**

Chapter 33

On February 12th, Edward had gone out of town for a meeting. Christian now lived in the LA basin and we had grown close again after last year's fiasco. He showed up the next morning, the 13th, and said, "Let's go to Big Bear and do some cross country skiing like we used to do in Salt Lake City."

I was bored and missed Edward. I figured this would get my mind off of him so I said, "Okay." I grabbed some warm clothes and he drove us towards Big Bear. We started talking about what he had been up to and my stories of the ranch and the area. Then he moved onto what and how Edward and I were. I talked about us and then my brother said point blank, "You've fallen in love with him, just like you fell in love with Colorado."

"No, I haven't," I said and I was on edge very quickly. He knew better than to bring up love in front of me.

"Yes, you have. It's written all over your face. If he hadn't promised you, he would be home for Valentine's Day; you would've gone with him. You're just afraid to say it. Just like you haven't said it to me, your other brothers or Rose for over a year now. You don't sign anything love and when any of us say I love you, you just say you know I do."

"That's not true."

"Yes, it is. Stop and think about it. When was the last time you said, 'I love you' to anyone."

"Stop it, Christian. Just take me home if you are going to be like this."

"No, I won't. We accept you that way and knew you before mom and dad died. So did Rose. Tell Edward you love him and grow pass the pain of losing mom and dad."

"What about James who cheated on me? What if Edward does that after I give him my heart?"

"He won't; he loves you and is happy just kissing you right now. Give him the rest of you and life will get even better, I promise the risk of total love is something you can't be without. Open your heart and you will be the happiest that you've been in a long time. I promise. I am; I just got engaged to Ana. It is wonderful and I've never been happier. I want to see you that happy; you'll be as soon as you reach out and grab Edward with everything that you have."

I couldn't look at Christian. I had tears rolling down my face; I said, "Take me home. Why are you doing this to me? You said this would be a fun trip of skiing. But you are torturing me and my feelings."

"Bella, since I went back to school, I've been taking psychology classes. I can see what you're doing. Let him in and let us all back in. I promise we won't intentionally try to hurt you. I bet the stories you tell will be even better. We truly love you and only want your happiness." I couldn't say anything else; we then rode along in uncomfortable silence while I sat and thought about Christian's words.

As we hit the outskirts of Big Bear, Christian said, "I do have to admit I got you up here under the wrong intentions, but it was based on someone's loving request."

"You're taking me to Edward and that is why you've been saying all this stuff on the drive up."

"Yes, after making jerks of ourselves, I've been checking in on you, using Edward. Bella, he loves you so much. Let him all the way in and I promise he will love you back even more. When I mentioned that you and I cross country skied in Flagstaff, he said he knew the perfect place to take you. Now be nice," and he started to drive up to a beautiful log cabin.

As I went to get out of the car, I leaned over and said, "I love you and I guess I should thank you for giving me tough love and making me see that it is okay to finally live and love again. I'll see you soon and you owe me a cross country ski trip."

"I promise; I love you, too. Now go. By the way, you're a little early. I thought I would have needed an hour to convince you to go with me."

I knocked, but Edward didn't answer. I went in because the front door was open. There were flowers everywhere as I went towards the kitchen. There was food cooking and smelled delicious. When I made it to the dining room, there were two candelabras and two presents laying on the beautifully set table. One was a jewelry present sized box and the other looked like a clothes box. I opened it and found a beautiful red full length negligee and robe. I heard water running and it sounded like it was coming from upstairs. Once upstairs, I follow the sound until I found the door the water was coming from. I entered the master suite. The room was covered with rose petals. I could hear the shower in the bathroom next door. I do not know where my courage came from, but I was going to take Christian's words to heart. I couldn't help myself I changed into the red negligee. As I layed my clothes on the bed, I realized Edward even had satin sheets on the bed. I fluffed my hair and went into the bathroom. "Edward?" I said.

"Bella, is that you?"

"Yes. My brother said to say sorry we're early. He thought it would've taken him awhile to convince me to go skiing."

"That's okay; I'm almost done."

"That's okay; I didn't take a shower this morning 'cause I thought we were just going skiing." At that point, I opened the shower door and walked in.

Edward turned as I walked in and his jaw dropped and said, "You're amazing, stunning, beautiful and sexy. I think I'm going to love you in this, but you are getting all wet."

"Edward, I don't care. You've been a saint with me since May of last year. My brother gave me some advice on the way up here and he was right. Edward, you have my heart; you've had my heart. I do love you and will love you forever. Please make love to me."

"Do you know how long I have waited too hear you say that? I love you, Isabella Swan." He pulled me into his arms and we started kissing. Our hands ran all over each other's bodies. As the kiss deepened, I felt him start lifting my negligee off of me. He kissed against my ear and whispered, "You can model it later maybe over dinner or lunch. I want to have you naked in this shower and get to enjoy the view." Then he leaned his lips down and captured one breast while the other breast was massaged with his fingers tips and hand. As Edward worked his way back up to my lips, the water started to run cold.

"Edward," I gasped at the chill and his touch. Edward simply scooped me up as he turned off the shower, stepped out of the shower, and told me to grab a couple of towels. He carried me to our bed. He laid me down and towel dried me then. His touches through the towel were incredible and I could hardly wait for his hands to room my body with nothing else in the way. But before I let his hands explore my body, I did the same for him. Then Edward managed to get us under the sheet. We started exploring and touching one another's body. He leaned and touched me and I arched into him when he captured both of my breasts. My hand started exploring his chest then my lips took over. My hand found his manhood as I gently squeezed it. His manhood responded with pulsations after I squeezed it a few more times. He flipped us so that I was back on my back and he said, "My turn." His hand found the entrance to my womanhood. As he entered me for the third time, I arched into his fingers to get closer and exploded with a climax.

"Oh my god, Edward. Thank you. I love you so much," as he held on to me as I floated in utter bliss.

Once my pulse slowed some, I looked at him and smiled.

"Yes, Bella."

"Actually, I was wondering what you were thinking."

"You're amazing. You've been worth the wait."

"Edward," I said with a smile. "I know it's been awhile since I made love, but I believe what we just did was a warm up act to the real thing."

He rolled me so that I was back under him and said, "You're right. Are you ready for the main act?

"Yes I am." The excitement began building again with touches, kisses and gentle exploration. After protecting us, he entered me. We very slowly started an internal dance that grew and blossomed until Edward came against me. As he started to pull out, he moved and twisted just right causing me to come a third time.

Edward then pulled me into his arms and gently stroked the side of my body with feather touches and asked, "Are you okay?"

I rolled into his arms to face him and cupped his face saying, "I'm better than okay; I love you, Edward."

We just held each other and rested in each other's arms. Edward eventually got up and came back with jeans and a lightweight sweater on. He leaned down, laid a kiss on my cheek and said, "You look like you've been loved."

"I've been loved. I think I gave as much love as I received."

He again kissed me and said, "You did."

"Edward, my clothes are for skiing," I said as I sat up against the headboard and pulled the sheet with me.

"Shhh! I'll be right back." He went to the closet and pulled out a duffel bag and said, "Will this do? Actually, I need to go to the kitchen. I'll meet you downstairs."

I found a black jumper and a pink ruffly blouse for underneath. Edward also had a pink and black bra and panties set. I pulled my hair into a ponytail, touched up my makeup and then headed downstairs to the kitchen.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

As I returned downstairs, I said, "Edward, it smells delicious in here. I didn't ruin anything with my early arrival."

"No you didn't. This is all for dinner; we still have plenty of time. I was planning for any arrival time. I didn't plan for the way you announced your arrival; but I loved it. We can have lunch soon. But for now," he handed me a glass of wine and we went out onto the patio. We're sitting out back wrapped in blankets, watching the sun bounce off the snow as we drank our wine.

"Edward," I said. "If this is what I get on February 13th, how do you top it tomorrow on February 14th for Valentine's Day?"

Edward simply looked at me with a smile and said, "That's easy. Marry me tomorrow in the Bellagio Gardens?" and Edward was kneeling in front of me showing me a diamond ring. He gently took his other hand and put my wine glass down and quietly waited for a response.

Once the shock wore off my face, I said, "Edward, you're kidding? Right." I kept babbling and said, "Sure, you are asking me to marry you; I accept that. But you mean we'll get married next year on Valentine's Day or maybe at the ranch this summer."

Edward gently brought his empty hand up to my face and put two fingers over my lips and said, "No. I'm not kidding. I love you; I need you to be around. We are perfect together. Tomorrow, yes I mean tomorrow, I promise that I'll never try and disappoint you ever again. I love you more than you'll know."

"How do you put together a wedding in less than a day?"

"That's simple. Your three guilty brothers, Rose and myself."

"But what if I don't say yes?"

"You will by the time the night is over even if you don't say yes now."

I reached up and put my arms around him and we started kissing. As I slowly brought the kiss to an end, I said, "Yes, I'll marry you." As we kissed, Edward managed to slide the ring on my hand. While we continued kissing, he carried me inside. This time, we only made it to the sofa before he laid me down. We made love there. We missed lunch that day; but I didn't care. I was happy to have Edward wrapped around me instead. By the time I came down to dinner which we decided to eat a little early in my dried negligee and robe, candles led me to the dining room. Candelabras were our only light in the room. Edward wined and dined me. We had an amazing lemon crusted lobster tails, steak with freshly steamed vegetables. Halfway through dinner, I said, "We're really getting married tomorrow?"

"Yes, we are. There'll be about 20 guests. We will fly in tomorrow morning. Rose has some dresses picked out for you to choose from. This is for you; it's your something new," and he slid me a box. It was a beautiful white gold set of jewelry. It included a tennis bracelet, diamond earrings, and a diamond necklace. We made love upstairs with me losing my negligee one more time, but I definitely had modeled it for him. His manhood and crooked smile gave me the response I was looking for. Our climax together was amazing.

The next morning, Edward handed me an entire suitcase of clothes for me to pick from. After we got dressed, I looked at Edward and said, "I'm guessing we're staying in Vegas tonight, but then what?"

"Well tonight, we're staying in the same room we stayed in last time. Hopefully tonight you'll want me in the same bed. After dinner with every one, we'll spend the rest of the night by ourselves. The next morning, I'm taking my bride to the Caribbean for a honeymoon of water activities and bedroom activities. If you look further into your suitcase. You'll see what I mean."

I did some digging into the suitcase and all I found were shorts, sandals, sundresses and more bikinis than I could count. Edward came up behind me and said, "You'll model each one for me."

"Oh I will, will I?" I twisted around in his arms and turned to look him straight in the eyes.

"Yes, you will."

"Why?"

"Because you love me and the result will be magical. Plus it can make up for all the months that I have had to let my imagination of you naked or in a bikini make up for not having you really there. I don't want any apologies; now go get dressed so we can get to Vegas. I want to get you legally married to me."

Very quickly, we left for the airport. I was met by Rose as soon as I came off the jet. Edward put me in a limo with her after a kiss. He smiled at me and said, "I love you. I'll see you at the altar, my fiancé."

"Yes, you will," and then he closed the door. Emmett was waiting for Edward and slapped his back as Rose and I were driven away.

Once Rose got my attention as I watched Edward get smaller as the limousine drove away, she asked, "Are you excited?"

"Yes I am. Rose, before we continue this conversation, I love you and I'm sorry I haven't said it to you for so long."

I was in her arms being hugged and she said, "It's okay. I know you just needed the time. Now, please tell me that you told him you love him."

"Yes, I did," I said as a smirk crossed my face.

"Why are you smirking like that?"

"The first time I told him I was standing in the shower with him in a red negligee he bought me."

"Oh my god, you've got to be kidding me."

"No, I'm not."

"When you go all in girl, you go all in."

I blushed and decided it was time to change the subject, "Now please tell me there is a flowy yet clingy wedding dress that just drapes down my body fitting all my curves."

"We'll see."

Twenty minutes later, we pulled into a private entrance. The manager of the store escorted us into a private dressing room so that I could try dresses on. Alice and Sarah met us there. I looked at the dresses Rose had picked out and took two of them into the actual dressing room to try on. The manager helped me into them. I liked the first one; but I wasn't sure. Sarah made the right comment and I had to agree. If I was getting married in a church in a formal setting it would be perfect. The manager and I returned to the dressing room where she helped me slip the second dress on. It fell perfectly over my body. It clung to every curve, yet it wasn't tight. The material was the softest silk I had ever touched. There was a scope neck that draped perfectly. Once again, I gave myself the once over in the mirror from top to bottom. It was a little long however the manager quickly slipped me a pair of heals and then it was perfect. I turned and looked at the small puddle of silk laying on the ground behind and I turned back to the mirror and I was smiling. The manager nodded and I smiled at her. She helped me out to my friends and they all gasped. I spun around for them and when I stopped and looked at them again. Rose came up to me and said, "This is the dress that smile on your face is equal to the day you won national's on your face."

Everyone hugged me and told me how beautiful I looked. The manager then interrupted our group hug and said, "I'm sorry; but if you don't want that dress all wrinkly for the wedding in a few hours, you might want to let the bride go."

Sarah wiped hers and I's tears away and said, "Okay. You look like a goddess."

Alice asked, "Veil?"

"No, I don't think so. I walked up to a case and said, "That will work." It was a crystal headband. It didn't really look like a crown. It was more like a headband.

The manager asked if I wanted shoes or sandals for the wedding. I said, "Do you have some kind of sparkly sandals that are the same height as these shoes?"

"Let me check. Please stay in your dress so that we can check."

The manager was back in five minutes with the perfect pair of sparkly sandals. The manager helped me get out of my dress. She took it and packaged everything up for us. Once it was paid for, Sarah took it from me and said, "Alice and I will take it back to the hotel for you. Rose has a couple of other things planned for you. We'll see you in a few hours to help you finish getting ready for the wedding. I've never seen you smile so much. I'm glad you're so happy; I've waited a long time to see you this happy. Now go and have some fun with your best friend."

"Thank you Sarah." We hugged and then Rose pulled me back to the limousine. As the car pulled away, I asked, "Where to next?"

"Nails, makeup and hair."

"Do we have time for another quick stop?"

"Of course, where to?"

"A lingerie store."

Rose squealed and then asked the driver to find us a Victoria Secret's. Rose leaned into me and said, "I'm so proud of you for asking for a lingerie store and this will be my present to you."

"Except for the white negligee that I want to get to wear for Edward." In less than ten minutes, we were going through Victoria Secret getting my exciting wedding trousseau. I bought a very short see thru lace covered negligee. Rose bought me a strapless light lavender bra and thong set to wear under my wedding dress. She also bought me more undergarments than I could count. Her explanation was that I didn't have a bachelorette party so this was making up for it. Rose then dragged me to a salon for our hair and makeup appointment. I pulled out the head band and the stylist and I decided that I should wear my hair down. It was all wavy and flowing down my back.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

At four, I was in the hotel room that Edward and I shared the first time we came to Vegas getting ready for my wedding. My brothers came in and their mouths all dropped. Adam said, "Bella, you're beautiful. We all came to check on you because we all want to give you away, if you don't mind."

"I love you all and of course, you can give me away." The photographer went nuts taking pictures with my three brothers, Rose and myself. Finally, a Bellagio hostess came and escorted all of us downstairs to the garden. Rose went down the aisle where Emmett and Edward stood waiting for us. Adam then went right down the aisle. He stayed literally two steps in front of me to block Edward from seeing me. Brian and Christian each took an arm and escorted me down the aisle to Edward. Finally, Adam was at the head of the aisle and stepped to the side and I was halfway down the aisle by that point. Edward took one small step back and smiled at me. Within thirty minutes, Edward slipped a second ring on my finger. Then too soon I heard, "Edward, you may kiss your bride."

Edward effortlessly lifted me off the ground, spun me in a circle, kissed me very passionately and finally said, "I love you."

As he slowly lowered my feet back to the ground, I said, "I love you too, Edward," and everyone heard me and cheered. Rose, Billy and Sarah then escorted us to a private dining room for dinner and dancing. During one of our dances when we were as alone as we could be, I asked, "What was that quick step for at the altar as I got close?"

Edward smiled down at me saying, "You noticed."

"Yes, I did."

"You look like a goddess and I can't believe I got to marry a goddess. That dress shouldn't be legal because I want to slip those straps off of your shoulders and just watch it fall off of you." Then he stopped as I felt a pink glow spread all over me way too much during our dance. He must have noticed it too.

I just whispered, "Just remember to be very nice with the cake, then maybe tonight I'll let you slip the straps off in our suite."

"Oh I will. You can count on it," Edward added giving me his infamous crooked grin that I loved.

Three hours later, we left our friends and family. Edward carried me back to our suite. As we entered, the fountains went off to one of our favorite songs. I was kicking my feet in excitement and looked at Edward and smiled. I watched the show in Edward's arms. We swayed to the music until it came to an end. Edward then dropped kisses onto my neck. He made his way to my ears. I reached my hands up and gently cupped his face. I kissed him and gently pulled back. "Edward, I love you. I couldn't have planned a more perfect wedding if I had six months to a year; thank you for today, but mostly thank you for the fountain show, by being my husband and having the patience to wait for me."

Edward simply carried me to our bedroom. He finally allowed me to stand back on the floor with my own two feet. I helped him slip off his tux jacket, tie, cumber bun and unbuttoned his shirt. As my hands explored his bare chest, my straps slipped off my shoulder and the dress gently fell to the floor. Then he gasped again; that was the end the bra and panties. I was then standing naked before him and decided that was unacceptable. I went to work on his shirt and pants so that we were on an equal footing. We spent the night learning each other's bodies inch by inch with more I love u's than anyone could count.

After very little sleep that night, Edward took me to the airport where we got on his private jet and I slept until we landed and refueled in Miami. Then I just sat cuddled up with Edward as we flew over the Caribbean. I smiled at him once and he asked, "What?"

"This beats the first time I was in a plane with you and I couldn't cuddle with you due to pain."

Edward captured my face and leaned in saying, "Yes it does." He proceeded to cuddle and kiss me as we flew over the Caribbean. Four hours later, we landed in St Thomas where a car and driver took us to our bungaloo at the edge of their resort.

Edward kept his promise while on the island. During the day I wore my bikinis for him and we enjoyed every kind of water activity we could find. One day, we even went for a horseback ride on the beach. It ended with us at a waterfall making love in it. Our mornings normally started with a modeling show of my new bikini and some mornings we were a little later leaving our suite than others, but I didn't care. I was simply enjoying getting to know all the different aspects of my husband. On our last night, we had dinner out on the beach under the stars. Edward raised his glass to me and said, "I love you, my wife."

"Edward, I'm happy to say I love you so much and thank you for being the storm that hit the ranch that day."

"You're welcome. I'm so glad that you didn't send me packing in the Denver Hospital that next morning." Edward simply leaned in and kissed.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

2 1/2 years later

I was upstairs in our log cabin on the ranch; it was late September and our six month old daughter was down for a nap. I was trying to work on another set of stories on my laptop, but I was very distracted today. I just couldn't concentrate on anything after the phone call I had just hung up from. My mind started wandering. Our honeymoon had been amazing. Two weeks later, I came home tan and loved. I easily slipped right back into writing in our home in Santa Monica. Edward insisted I move into his master suite. I wasn't quite sure if I wanted to though I was only teasing him; but Edward showed me why in his very comfortable bed. It wasn't the fact that I didn't want to share a room with him. I just wasn't sure how many other women had shared that room and bed with him. Once he had me settled in his bed and I admitted it was comfortable; he showed me the receipts for a new mattress and bedding all dated last summer when I had been at the ranch for a couple weeks. After that I shared my fear and he kissed it away and brought me to climax very easily. I snuggled right into his side and we fell asleep very easily. I did keep my office on the other end of the house that I did my writing in. I took it with me when I went to Costa Rica while Edward filmed his movie. In April, the construction crew we hired started building our log cabin as well as a few other new buildings that Billy and I, his new partner, agreed upon. I flew home from Costa Rica every two weeks to check on the ranch. It was more than checking on the construction; it was the need to ride and see my family and friends at the ranch. Edward came with me once a month. For Christmas, the first year after being married, I gave Edward my birth control pills. Edward is just looking at them. I'm scared giving this to him; but I finally manage to whisper out, "If you're ready, you can throw them away." Edward scoops me up and as he carries me to our bed; he throws them in the kitchen trashcan as we pass it. His next stop is our bedroom where we make love before our family and friends show up. This year we agreed to celebrate Christmas together starting with Christmas dinner and then spending the 26th together.

January through March, Edward comes with me while I do a book tour through Colorado, Utah, Wyoming and Idaho. But I don't get pregnant no matter how much we try and practice. I'm a little anxious about not getting pregnant; but Edward reassures me that no matter what happens, he still loves me.

Then we spend the middle of March through May in Europe while Edward films a movie. We finally return to the ranch over Memorial Day weekend and yet I'm still not pregnant.

Sarah and Rose tell me to relax, it'll happen. They were right I needed the summer air of the ranch and the hot springs it appears because by the end of June, I was pregnant and I had only been with Edward one weekend because he'd had to go back to Europe to continue filming. There was a problem with some footage they filmed. I told him over the 4th of July when he was back home. Then there was an argument about me still riding Flame. We had to get three doctors involved to determine my riding rules. I was still allowed to ride; but I had to keep the posting to a minimum. So for the most part, I stayed with walking rides; but every now and then I needed speed and Rose and I figured out to shorten my stirrups by one and I could stay posted so that I could avoid the bouncing and small jarring that it normally caused. I always had to ride with someone. Once the ranch closed to the public in October, I was put on strictly walking rides. After Edward and I's Christmas ride, the doctor pulled the plug. Sienna came to us right on time at the end of March.

Now six months later, she is still napping. Sienna and I had a follow up appointment yesterday with our doctors.

Edward came up behind me and said, "Where were you just then? I've been calling your name for a while."

"Taking a trip down memory lane."

He kissed my neck and handed me a package. I opened it and out fell my second book. I had now written two on the area and its folk lore. The first was such a big hit and so was the tour. I had enjoyed that time being spent with Edward. He kept his promise about being with me every step of the way. The guests love when we were around because story time was on the first floor of my ranch house. I was a partner with Billy. I still had Flame and Edward, I and Sienna were leaving in two weeks to go with him to Vancouver while he films another movie. "Edward, I can't believe it," as my hands run over the cover of my book

"Believe it goddess, you opened your heart to let love out and it flowed everywhere."

"I'm the happiest I've ever been."

He leaned down and whispered, "That's not what you said last night."

I smiled and said, "This whole time in general."

"I do love you. Can we get Rose and Emmett to come up here for awhile?"

"Yes."

"Good, let's go to the hot springs one more time before we leave for Vancouver."

"Sounds mouth watering."

When we finished making love by the hot springs, Edward tried to pull me in but I said, "I can't today; but I'll put my feet in."

"Why not?"

"I'm pregnant with your second child."

"Damn Colorado air and hot springs."

"Remember about 6 weeks ago."

"Yes I do."

"I for one think this is our own private story that will never be put in a book that these hot springs keep getting you pregnant."

Instead of climbing in, he sat next to me and pulled me onto his lap and said, "I love you so much. I think we are about to get really busy. We're going to have two kids under 2."

"Yes, we will and after baby number two gets here, we'll need to find a real form of birth control because obviously breast feeding isn't working for me."

"But what if I just want to keep you barefoot and pregnant."

"Too bad, Mr. Charmer. We could just go without having sex then."

"No, Mrs. Cullen that is not a choice. I guess I'll give your body a chance to heal, however since you're already pregnant and I don't have to worry about you getting pregnant right now." Then he started kissing me and laid me out on the grass and made love to me, then he laid with his head on my lap and talked to second child while I rested. I woke to drops of water on my belly and my husband telling me we needed to head back to the ranch. After we finished our ride, we came back to our cabin. Edward scooped up Sienna and pulled me into a hug and whispered, "I love you and our growing family."

I smiled, kissed him and Sienna and whispered, "I love you, too."

**A/N - I'm late; I'm sorry. Yes this is the epilogue. I hope you have enjoyed this story.**


End file.
